One heart, One love, One family
by Kim Blythe
Summary: Anne and Gilbert have been married for twenty years ! They are surrounded by their seven children ! Join them and see how the both of them helps their children with love and support, to face whatever life as to offer them !
1. A silent night at Ingleside

**Chapter one : A silent night at Ingleside**

It is so unusual to have everything as silent as it is right now in the house, that I almost don't know what to do with myself, or where to put myself, or which room I can go to to read or just stay silent as I watch what my other siblings are doing... In the house right now, it is only me and mom ! Since it is already two in the morning, I wouldn't dare go in her room right now, and ask her if I could come in and have a one on one conversation with her or to simply lay there in her arms and in her bed and wait together for dad to come back from the late doctor visit that he had to do right after supper. As I lay still, with my hand on the doorknob of my parents bedroom, I think to myself, do I knock and ask for permission to enter or do I simply get the door open and enter to see what mom is doing right now ?

I remember when we were little, the bedroom door of our parents was never locked with a key. We could always go knock on it at night, after a bad dream, I would see worry in their eyes if our eyes were full of tears, taking us into their arms to console us and make the bad dreams go away by rocking us back to sleep with a small song or a little story that mom or dad always had in store for us. Or very early in the morning, run in it all of us at the same time and jump on their bed, never did they yelled at us kids or welcomed us with unopened arms. I always remember, in those moments, mom and dad always laughing, kissing us all over our little bodies, singing little songs with us, tickling us. Mom and dad always had these sparkles into their eyes, even though we were in the room with them, these sparkles or these little smiles that they would always share with one another, would make me believe and know that my parents had and shared lots of love with each other and that they were really, really happy to be spending one more day with us kids and with the two of them as well.

With one last thought for my mother alone in her bedroom right now, and since it is such an unusual silent night tonight at Ingleside, I will not be disturbing mother right now, I will go to the swinging chair on the verandah, with a notebook and a pen just like Walter suggested me to do, because he thinks that I keep to much of my feelings and emotions inside of myself, that he and I are the same, we don't like to talk too much, or at all, we like to look at everything with our own two eyes, we like to stay apart from the rest of our siblings, well, Shirley is that way as well, but in a different way, he doesn't talk very often as well, he looks at everything with is own two eyes as well, but, we have a feeling that he wouldn't want to write all of the feelings and emotions that he is feeling, but, that he would like to fly with them over the moon, the sky and the stars, because, unlike Walter and me who are always reading (me) and writing (Walter) he (Shirley) is always looking up at the sky with such dreamy eyes and sometimes with his arms wide open with him running all over rainbow valley, that we have the feeling that he could really fly out to the sky and clouds at this precise moment.

Walter is already studying at Redmond University, poetry, language, grammar, literature, history, as well with a course for him to make his writing better, much, much better, perfect, much, much perfect, great, much, much greater and magnificent ! Jem is there as well, studying medicine, just like dad did back in his days ! The twins, Nan and Di are over there as well, Di as always wanted to become a ballet dancer, Nan as always wanted to open her own bookstore, with enough space so it could be at the same time, a bookstore, a cafe, with a level for Di to be able to rehearse her dancing figures and give dance lessons as well. The four Meredith's, our best friends, are at Redmond as well. Jerry is studying theology ! Faith is studying nursing ! Carl wants to be a scientist in a laboratory ! Una is taking a photography course and a panting course ! Shirley and Rilla are not studying anything right now, because they are still too young to go to Redmond. Shirley as just been done with his second year at Queens Academy and Rilla, well, Rilla his, I think that all of us, from mom to dad, to me and the rest of our siblings, we still see Rilla, as being the baby of the family, little Rilla, baby Rilla, Spider...

Not one light in the house is lighten, because of the moon whose shinning so brightly tonight. I see her with her full figure when I arrive on the veranda and settle myself on the rocking chair, which is facing her. She is so very, very big, so very, very white, so very, very round. She even as a bright/light yellow colour that is surrounding her all around her body ! I find her so very beautiful tonight ! She could be my friend and a companion as I sit here for a while as I try and write whatever goes through my mind and just like Walter had shown me to do...

Since I really don't know on what I should start to write about, I will start by writing what I saw just over a month and a half ago, with Rilla, my baby sister and Kenneth Ford, a long time friend of ours. It was right after easter break, the weather was so warm that day that you could think that it was summer already. I was walking on my way to rainbow valley, to see the sundown, when I heard a small giggle from a corner of the valley. I took a few more steps, and there, right on the spot where I wanted to settle myself, Ken and Rilla were already positioned there, the two of them, alone, with Ken having one of his arms around Rilla's shoulders, their heads touching one another and at one moment, I saw both of their faces turning to face each other at the same time and slowly but surely directing their mouths towards one another's mouth, for them to share one sweet kiss.

After seeing this, I couldn't move, blink my eyes or even speak to stop them from doing this. All I could think when I was witnessing that moment was, but, Rilla, my baby sister is not even 15 yet, and she is already kissing, and I, her older sister, who is 22, hasn't even been kissed yet... I was so choked, envious, sad for me but at the same time so happy for my little sister, that I decided to let them have and share this one special moment, by not doing anything, to forget the sundown and go back to the house !

One of the other reason I was so chocked by this was because of Ken ! I wouldn't have never thought that a guy his age, he is almost 19, could be interested in a young girl like Rilla...

While writing this last paragraph, I ear dad's car coming up from the lane. For a moment, I put my pen and notebook down, to look at him get out of the car with his suitcase in one hand, his other hand closing the door with his eyes directly looking up in the direction from where his and mom's room is situated ! Is it possible for me, from where I stand, I can see the sparkle shinning in dad's eyes ? I think so, or maybe it is the tiredness from is night of working that is showing from his eyes ? Or maybe, there is one light that is lighten up in the house right now, and this light comes from my parents bedroom and dad saw it right from outside, which would explain why he passed by through me on the verandah, without really paying attention to his surroundings, in occurrence, me, and that he went straight through the front door, inside the house and I could ear him taking the steps to go upstairs, two at a time !

...

 **A. N. : Hello there everyone, all of you Anne fans** **out there ! I am back with a second story ! Yes I know, it took me a long time to finally decide to sit down and start writing another story. One of the things that scared me or prevented me from starting this process sonner, is because of the English language... As you all know, or probably, or should and would like to know, French is my first language, English is not. I have to admit that reading the fan-fictions here really helps me from learning how to write some of the words, how to progress in english and how to not make a fool of myself while trying to write a good, proper and enjoyable story !**

 **I would like to let you know that you don't have to have already read my other story, to be able to read this one. My first story was and still is, Good things comes to those who wait ! It was a story about Anne and Gilbert, while him being at medical school, he learns that his mother is really sick and he goes back home... It was also a story about how Marilla and John learned how to be friends again after so long, seing their children get married, be happy together, have kids... And maybe for them as well, Marilla and John, to find happiness and love into each other arms and person !**

 **This story, One heart, One love, One family, I would say is a continuation of my first story, but it will focus more on the lives of the children, Anne and Gilbert's children, Joyce, Jem, Walter, Nan, Di, Shirley and Rilla. Sometimes you could find it that I write like it is a period drama, or sometimes you could find that I write like it is a modern day story, which is and will be perfectly normal, as I haven't decided on which period this story should and will be taking place...**

 **Also, I won't be talking about the first World War in this story, I will be talking about wars, yes, but not on a battlefield, but wars between brothers, sisters, friends, parents with their children...**

 **Well, this is only the first chapter. I hope that I have interested you all enough to come back for more. Because, there will be more, much, much, much more in this story !**

 **Hecalledmecarrots, as always been the first one to encourage me into writing. This is why I want to thank her so, so very much ! And also, to say that she is one of the best exemple as a writer there could be in this world !**

 **Bathsheba Blythe, who I always enjoy reading her stories. Really, every story that she as been writing, as made me want to write a story that could ressemble one of hers, you know, a grand saga, just like she is the expert in writing them !**

 **I have other model writers in here as well, Katherine-with-a-K, Formerly known as J, Catiegirl, LizzieEastwood, Somuchdepends, Alinyaalethia...**


	2. Young and free

**Chapter two : Young and free**

On an almost dark and very empty road, where the fool moon shines on it from her position in the sky, she could have been the only light on this dark road guiding this tiny, minuscule vehicle, well, to the moon, it seems that this vehicle really is a tiny one, but as we come closer to it, we would realise that the vehicle is not that tiny and the other light that is guiding it through this very empty road is her car headlights !

The vehicle in question is a really, really old mini-van who could have been a dark-blue color back in her early days, but now the dark-blue is turning to be more grey then blue. The guys had bought it from one of their friend at school, who wanted to get rid of it, because he thought that now was a good time for him to buy a new and more sophisticated one. Very happy with the deal they had just made, on the day of the departure, the guys came to the boarding house of the girls really early in the morning to pick them up. When the girls saw in what kind of an old thing the guys had come, the girls started to give the guys really doubtful looks with their eyes. The guys only laughed at those doubtful looks, after all, they were still under the impression that all of this would impress their girls. At long last, to finally be able to persuade the girls to get inside the mini-van, one of the guy had to say to them ''As long as this old thing gets us where we want to go, we will all be happy in the end'' !

And this old thing really got them where they had wanted to go. They had all decided that after their second year at Redmond was over, they would go on a big road trip that would take them all around Canada, visit places that they had never been too, sleep under the stars, on the beach, in tents, in motels, sometimes even sleep in the mini-van, somewhere, because they had gotten themselves lost ! But they didn't really care if they got lost, or were on the road much too long, they were young and free after all, and as long as they live all of this together, these will be memories shared and cherished all of their lives !

In this vehicle, there was a groupe of eight people sitting inside of it. Four girls and four guys. Because the air conditionner wasn't working, and because it was so hot outside, they had to let all four windows that were on both side of the car, down, for the outside air to be able to come inside and send to all of them some fresh air. Well, the fresh air was getting to the two people that were seating in the front, the driver and the passenger, and as well as the two other people that were seated right after the two front seats. As for the four other people that were seated on the two small bench facing each other, I don't think that there was much fresh air that was coming for them, but they didn't mind at all, because there was such a good humour between all of these eight people, and some tiredness as well for some of them, that it was making this very late drive a very out of the ordinary kind of thing !

Because the radio of this old vehicle wasn't working as well, the silence in the car was sometimes broken by a few whispers from the four people on the back seats, by the clicketies of a camera and by the very soft melody coming out of a guitar ! The two people in the front seats were to busy looking at each other with adoring eyes and small tender gestures toward one another.

\- Can someone remind me again why we decided to take the road back home at midnight, because it is already two in the morning and we haven't made it through half way yet ?

The person that had just asked this question was the one playing the soft guitar music, making the two ladies in the back seats, yell at him playfully.

\- Oh, Walter, why did you had to talk and stop the music ? I was imagining myself in a grand theatre, performing the dance of my life ! It was Di who spoke first.

\- Oh, Walter, thank you for stoping that music ! It was so slow that it was making me fall asleep on Gerry's shoulder ! It was Nan who spoke next.

Before anyone else could add anything about the way Walter's music was making them feel, they heard a very loud and worried female voice shout outside of her open window.

\- Una Meredith, what do you think you are doing right now ? What with your head and almost all your torso outside of the window, taking pictures of God knows what ? Get back inside that car right this instant.

Faith Meredith had only just notice that her sister was doing the exact thing she had just described Una doing. One could feel that Una did get back into the car reluctantly, but she answered her sister with a small laugh in her voice.

\- Oh, Faith, didn't you see the moon tonight ? So full, white, with this bright yellow allow all around it. I realised that I never took a picture of it in that way and form, so I figured I could do it right now, tonight.

Seeing that her sister was trying to get all of her hair out of the front of her face, but falling at every attempt, because of all the wind that was coming from her open window, Faith turned her head towards Walter and asked him very quietly by making the gesture of getting the window closed for Una. Because it was Faith who was asking him this, and because he was tired of seing Jem always taking the hand of Faith in his free hand, or like right now, still with his free hand, he was caressing Faith's arm and shoulder, to try and make her calm down, he did as she had asked him to do.

When all her hair as been arranged and settled in its normal position, Una looked at Walter with such a soft smile in her face, with her eyes already smiling and shining just like the moon was radiating tonight, when he had gotten back in his seat and had taken his guitar back in his arms, he could only nod with his head a little towards her, not really knowing if he was smiling or not.

But then she winked at him by showing him her camera and slowly gesturing towards his guitar, wanting to say but not saying something like, ''between us two passionates, we understand each other''. And without her really not saying a thing and with that small movement, Walter knew exactly what she was talking about. He didn't do one movement, or went to any places, without his guitar. He always slept with her besides him on his bed, sometimes even hugging it like it was a real girl sleeping besides him. And Una was like him, always going everywhere with her camera, taking pictures of anything and everything she saw. But, because she didn't want to break the camera by sleeping with it besides her on her bed, she slept with it, besides her, but on her night table.

Gerry who it seemed had fallen asleep without any trouble, seems to have woken up with a start, asking to anyone in particular :

\- Are we there yet ?

Nan who was laughing at how cute he was with his tired eyes and mouth yawning, only bent to the level of his cheek, to give him a small but very loud peck on the cheek.

This only made Walter to ask the same question he had ask a little earlier.

\- So, why have we decided to go back home at midnight ?

\- It is because at eleven o'clock, I had realise that I had completely forgotten to bring the first May flowers to mom. This is why I had ask Faith and Carl to wake everyone up, get ready and be in the car and take the road at midnight !

It was now the turn of Faith to be gently stroking the arm of Jem, either to try and make him stop saying such nonsenses, or to make her try stopping the big laugh that wanted to come out of her mouth.

\- Ah, and you thought of the first May flowers for mom at eleven o'clock, really far away from home and at about two months after the due date ? Did you forget that we have a big sister who never forgets a thing, and who I am positive had been the one to bring the first May flowers to mom this year ?

\- Touché Walt ! It is true that before we left, Joy told me and assured me that if I didn't get back in time, she would be the one to bring the first May flowers to mom !

\- Jem, stop teasing us, and give us the clear and true reason why we are on the road at two in the morning ? Walter ask once again, but this time, scratching a small note on his guitar.

\- Ok, ok, the real reason why we are going back home right now is because I miss mom's cooking ! Just thinking of her lasagna, smashed potatoes, small and tender carrots, my mouth is melting right now. Oh, and my bed ! How I miss my bed right now.

At the same time Walter saw Faith giving Jem a small but firm fits on the shoulder, he heard behind his back Carl asking Gerry ''Did we ever fought like this'' ? Then, Walter saw Faith turn her head in his direction and say :

\- The only true reason why we are going back home right now, is because we are running shot of money. We almost didn't find enough money to pay for the two small rooms at the little cottage we were staying at and we only have enough gas in this old thing to bring us back safely and in one peace at home.

Walter was about to say thank you to Faith, but once again, he saw Jem take Faith's hand in his free one, bring it to his mouth, and kissing it very softly and tenderly.

\- Thank you my darling girl, my night in shining armour, coming to the rescue of your poor beloved who is always under the torturing hands of his brother !

Instead of replying to any of this, Walter muttered under his mouth ''You are wrong, brother of mine, it is I who is always under the torturing hands of my brother and having to always witness the affection and love that you and Faith share with each other, while I wanted to be the one to share this affection and love with her''.

For a while after this, everyone in the car fell in silence at the same time.

Walter didn't really know why he felt that way towards Jem and Faith. Seeing them touch all the time, caress each other, laughing together, looking at each other with such tender and love in their eyes. He was wondering because, Gerry and Nan with Carl and Di in the back seats of the van, they had better and much more proximity with each other, then Faith and Jem at the front of the van. Sometimes he would turn his head in their direction, only to witness many more affectionate, tender, sweet, loving moments between these two couples.

Right now, Gerry had Nan in his arms, with her head on his shoulder, if she was sleeping, he didn't know, but he could see Gerry's hand going up and down from Nan's big one tresses that she had all the way down on her back with Gerry sometimes kissing the top of her head.

Carl and Di were exactly in the same position, with Di all wrapped up in Carl's arms. He had even made the exploit of getting her to undo her tight chignon, having all of her beautiful long hair all the way down her back, with Carl caressing it up and down as well !

Was it because deep down in his head and in his heart, he thought that Faith was the ideal women for him ?

The only way that Walter knew for him to stop thinking about all of this, was to play some music or write in his little notebook. But he couldn't exactly write in a moving vehicle, this is why once again, he took his guitar in his hands and started to play whatever melody that came to him.

When he was sure that everyone had fallen asleep, except for Jem, seing that he was their driver, Walter for the first time during the night, rested his guitar right besides him on the seat, where he saw that Una had already posed her camera. Not knowing what to do else with his body, he crossed his arms on his chest, seated himself more comfortably in his seat and closed his eyes.

Una, who was not really sleeping and had realised that Walter had just gotten his guitar right next to her camera, had the reflex to advance her hand just like she had done earlier today, knowing that no one was watching her, with her fingers, she started to caresse Walter's guitar very softly, everywhere, only not on the cords, to not wake anyone or Walter up, slowly and mentally wishing that she was the one who was in Walter's arms, with him scratching little notes on her, making music coming out of her or caressing her on every part of her body, like she so often wishes he would do.

...

 **A.N. : I am sorry, but this little chapter came to my mind earlier this afternoon, and I just had to write it down tonight as the second chapter ! I know, I know, it isn't exactly the chapter you guys were expecting, I just figured out that Anne and Gilbert could wait for the third** **chapter, and see what happens next when Gilbert was done getting up the stairs to their bedroom two at the time...**

 **All in all, I hope that you all had a nice time and a nice ride with these height young Blythe's and Meredith's !**


	3. An undying love

**Chapter three : An undying love**

Tossing and turning in her bed, over and over again, putting the covers all the way up to her head, to only suffocate with heath two minutes after, she gets rid of the covers by throwing it at her feet. Along with her own pillow, she takes the one of her husband, who isn't with her, by her side, on the bed yet, to cuddle it in her arms, just like she would have been doing, if her husband had been there with her right now, giving his pillow multiple kisses, as if she was kissing his face, his eyes, his lips, his forehead, his neck, behind his ears, his nose, his chest... Realising what she is doing, she abruptly stops, laying down on her back once again, slowly and silently laughing at herself with one hand in front of her mouth. Also realising that she won't be able to sleep if he is not with her by her side, she decides to go down stairs to the kitchen, to prepare for him after he comes back from his late night visit, a small bowl of cereal, an apple with a glass of juice. For her, she only prepares a banana with a glass of juice. Taking it all up with her on a tray, because she knows that when he will get back, he won't even be looking at the kitchen table to see if she had left a little something for him, he will go straight to the stairs, taking them two at the time, open their bedroom door, wishing that he wouldn't have had this obstacle too pass before getting to her...

Setting the tray on his night table, she goes on to her side of their bed, take her little notebook and pen on her night table, seats carefully on the mattress with her and his pillows behind her back and just as she is about to open her little notebook and starts writing whatever little stories her imagination as in store for her, by reflex, she turns her head towards the window and she sees one of the most beautiful sight that she had ever lead eyes on ! The moon is right in front of the window, very full, very white, with a very yellowy aura. Without thinking, she puts her little notebook and pen on the side of the bed, gets back on her feet and goes straight to the window for her to be able to look at the moon a little more closely. She stays there, leaning by the open window with her two arms open wide on each extension, so long, so lost in her thoughts, reveries, so enraptured by the beauty of the moon, that for the first time in years, she does not ear the footsteps taken two at the time on the stairs, she does not ear the bedroom door of their room being open with the loving hand of this lovesick handsome doctor for her, his beautiful wife.

This is why, the handsome doctor, for the very first time in all those years, completely rejoice at the thought of surprising her, slowly and carefully put down his doctor's bag, and carefully, with small and gentle steps, started to advance for the window, where the long one bread and slender form in her pink nightgown of his wife was facing him. Feeling that he couldn't resist anymore, he simply had and was in need of touching her, he slowly and carefully put is arms around her waist, to encircle her completely, with is chin on her shoulder, to make her know that he was finally there, where he should always be. Seeing that it was only now that he took notice of how beautiful the moon was tonight, and for her, knowing that he was finally home, to her, they stayed there a few more minutes, together, in front of the open window, simply looking and staring at the moon with each other. After a while, wanting and needing to be able to look at her in her eyes, he turned her for her to face him. But, where he did surprise her the most, was him not greeting her with is usual ''hey carrots'' ! or ''hey Anne-girl'' ! Instead of saying anything, he kept looking in her eyes so intently, still with the same sparkles that his daughter thought that she saw earlier, which now, his wife was seeing for real. She saw those eyes slowly shutting down, his face, slowly but surely making it's way toward her face, with his lips partially open, arriving to her lips, starting by giving her a small and tender kiss, but only for that kiss to get more and more passionate, stronger, so full of the life, force and love he had for her. The kind of kiss that would always leave her speechless, breathless and so thirsty for more.

\- Thank you for being you ! Thank you for being my wife ! Thank you for being the mother of our children ! Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for knowing ! Thank you for understanding ! Thank you for caring ! Thank you for the life we have build and continue to share together ! I love you ! I love you so much, you have no Idea how much... He said these last few words by putting his forehead on her forehead.

They stayed in this position for a moment. Knowing, sensing, understanding that whatever her husband had to say about this late night visit, would come out in time and place, this is why she only did what she knew how to do best, she took him in her arms this time, letting him being embrace, caresse, rocked in her arms, softly, sweetly, gently, with only the moon as a witness. No more words had been shared between them, in that moment, it is after she had lead him to the bathroom, took off his clothes one by one, with him still letting her do everything, she took off her pink nightdress as well, she poured them a very hot bath with scented bath foam, then they went together in the bath, her behind his back with her leg around him, him gently having his back laying on her chest, with her scratching or more caressing his chest with a sponge bath. Only then he had started to talk of his late night doctor visit.

\- It was for a delivery that I had been called tonight. The women on the phone had said that their house was on the very far side, at the very end of Glen St-Mary, that her mother didn't had the time to go to the hospital when the labor had begun, that her mother was in so much pain, that there was blood everywhere, and that she didn't know what else to do. It took me about an hour to get to that house, Anne. They had no neighbours surrounding them, the house was perched at the top of an hill. When I got into the house, there was no other light then the one of this unique candlelight in the room where the mother was in labor. I learned later on that it is because they haven't paid the electricity bill for so long... The women that had called me, I learned that she was the oldest daughter, in charge of all of her other brothers and sisters. I think she was not older then thirteen years old. She along with all of the other children that were in that small house, I counted nine of them, with a guess of going from the age of thirteen to the last one who must have been eleven months at the most... And tonight, the mother was delivering her tenth child with only the help of her oldest child, while her husband, which I saw rapidly, very quickly on my way up to the house, he was sleeping outside on their small front porch in a very old rocking chair, and he smelled so badly with the scent of alcohol, it was like is owl body carried the scent with him. After I was done washing my hands, I went back in the small bedroom to help deliver this baby out. I could tell that even though the mother was in so much pain, she was uncomfortable that I was a male doctor, because when I went to go check how far along she was, she had the reflex of closing her legs, and she was already so exhausted, that I didn't think that she was going to make it through, and neither does the baby, but, with the help of the young girl, she made her mother see that I was here to help her and not arm her, and she slowly started to let me do my job. There must have been an angel with me tonight, because the baby that I delivered was a very healthy one, a small young boy, but a very robust one. It was for the mother that I was scared the most after. I offered her to take her and the baby to my clinic and have a clean and final check up and maybe for me to have a chance to talk with her of the choices that she could have and get for her to not get pregnant again, but she refused to live her house, saying that in two days or so, she would come with the baby to the clinic of the good Doctor Blythe... And this women Anne, this mother of now ten children, I think that she was much younger then you, she might have been, thirty-five or thirty-height years old...

While he was talking, Anne continued to caress him with the sponge bath, knowing that she was soothing and comforting him, with her only interrupting him with a small question once or twice, knowing that she was listening very attentively and passionately to his confession.

After this much needed bath, they both put on their matching white dressing gown, they again went in front of the window to watch the moon, while they shared the small bowl of cereal together that Anne had prepared for Gilbert, eating it with the same spoon and after, each of them drinking a little sip of the milk, one after the other, until there was no more milk in the bowl.

After one last look at the moon, they went back into their bed together, taking off their dressing gown, having decided to stay naked under the covers. She was going to start a redo her one tresses, because while on the bath it had gotten so messed up, but he made a movement with his hand saying no to her and with a next movement, he got out of the bed, quickly going to her dresser table, to take her hair brush and quickly coming back in the bed and under the covers, to his very much laughing wife, who admitted to him that after all these years of marriage, she still rejoiced at seeing his behind and front body parts.

Now it was her turn to have her back softly turned to his front, while he was slowly and gently brushing her hair with his legs wrap all around her waist.

\- Thank you as well, for never having gotten a hair cut of this magnificent red hair that I love so much, Anne-girl.

Earring this, she gave him a side-kick with her elbow on his side, but she was laughing and he bent down to give her a small kiss at the top of her hair.

\- You know Gil, now that you are back with me tonight, it feels like we are a young happy newly married couple once again. It is only Joyce who is with us in the house tonight, she is such a silent person, that it doesn't feel like there is anyone else, besides us, in the house right now. And I think that after you left, she and I both did the same thing, we both went in our rooms, to have an alone time, to write or just think of everything and anything.

\- And did you write anything good tonight, my Anne ?

He was still softly and sweetly brushing her hair, like her caresses did for him earlier in the bath, his sweet and gentle brushes was soothing and relaxing her.

\- I think it is really to early for me to say if what I have written so far, is good or not. I know I have this idea in my head, but I've only written a few pages so far and it just seem to not come out right and the way I want it to come out.

Earring this, the movement of his hand with the hairbrush had stop so suddenly. Instead of continuing it, he wrapped both of his arms around her naked chest, still with the hairbrush in one of his hand and gently murmured in her ear.

\- The great authoress Bertha Willis can never do wrong or go wrong with her writing. I could read these first few pages to try and give you pointers or advices of how to improve and where to go with this new story, but I know my Anne-girl, you will only let me read this masterful piece of work, only, and only when you will be completely done and satisfied with it...

It was her turn to move her body to face him and gently go and whisper in his ear.

\- The great doctor Gilbert Blythe has to know that he cannot be a hero to everyone of the population of Glen St-Mary. I know my doctor of a husband, why you had chosen the medical field in the first place, so that there could be no misery, pain, sadness, hunger, tears in this world anymore, but I think, no I know that you are every day doing everything in your power to help those that come to you in your clinic, or at the hospital, and those that like this women you went to see tonight, but there is only so much one can do...

After these declarations, secrets, confidences shared between them, they sealed these promises with one special kiss.

She was going to take the banana and give him the apple, but once again, he surprised her by taking the banana in her hand and giving her the apple, when he was done pealing the banana and taking one bite of it, he bent down so close to her mouth, like he wanted to kiss her once again, instead, he murmured to her once more.

\- Tonight, I want to be able to feel and taste and smell the perfume and the texture of this apple in your own mouth, my sweet, sweet, Anne-girl...

looking into his eyes for a moment, to see if he was serious. Because in all those years of marriage and even way before, when they were still friends, ennemies, friends again, lovers as an engaged couple, she had never seen him eat any other fruit, than apples. Seeing that he was still carefully eating the banana, she looked at the apple in her hand, with a soft smile on her lips. Taking him on his words, she took one bite of the apple, with her eyes locked to his own eyes, as if wanting to tempt him with the usually forbidden fruit to her but not to him.

...

 **A. N. : Here was, the chapter three ! A very difficult one for me to write, because, well, this is Anne and Gilbert we are talking about, and for once, I had no way of knowing how to start this chapter...**

 **I also want to apologise to my readers, because I know it seems that this story is slowly moving, like we are still on the same night still at chapter three, but I see this as a way for me to get re-accustumed with the characters, and don't worry, I think after the** **fourth and fifth chapter, the story will start to move faster !**


	4. Waking up to a full house

**Chapter four : Waking up to a full house**

Now, slowly taking the place of the moon, the sun was quietly making it's way up to go settle for the day in the sky. Right at this instant, the colours of the horizon are a mixe of yellow, blue, purple, pink, orange, just like the colours of a rainbow, signifying that it is not the end of the night or the beginning of the morning yet. The beauty of this horizon have two lonely souls as witnesses, the young women had just gotten back from her road-trip with her brothers and best friends just a few hours ago, but with the habit of waking up early to go take pictures of the wild natures, views and the early life of the Glen, even though she didn't sleep all of the hours that she needed too, she was now seating on the roof of the manse, facing the horizon, taking pictures after pictures, wanting too capture the beauty that was forming in front of her. The other person that is witnessing the beauty of this horizon, is a young men, also seating on the rooftop of a house, his mother's beloved Green Gables. Unlike the young women with the camera, the young men had nothing in his hands, he was looking and observing this magnificent horizon with his two eyes only, already imagining the day that he would be able to witness such beauties, from the inside of his own plane.

Apart from these two lonely souls, the rest of the inhabitants of the Manse, Ingleside and Green Gables, were still fast asleep, not knowing what they are missing at this moment, only seeing the dreams that they are dreaming, while they sleep this much needed sleep.

Joyce, who had fallen asleep right in the middle of a quote she was writing in her little notebook, right there on the verandah, in the comfortable swinging chair that she never left to go have a proper sleep in her own bed. Not having the chance of waking up to the sound of the birds singing their morning songs, instead, she woke up with a start, to the sound of a distant noise, who is a familiar sound to her normally, but she can't quite put a name on it at this moment. Instead, she had to get over the fear that she almost walked on the body of someone all wrapped up with a warm quilt that was sleeping right at the feet of the swinging chair. Quickly getting her feet back were they had been situated a moment before, on the cushion of the swinging chair and under a quilt that she was certain not having with her before falling asleep, looking carefully at the scene before her, she was slowly starting to evaluate the situation.

The person sleeping at the foot of the swinging chair, was Di, Joyce could tell it because of the long red hair that was escaping from the top of the quilt. Right besides her was Nan, she only guessed it this time, because she knows that her twin sisters, even now that they are not little kids anymore, still sleeps together on the same bed, from time to time. Now they were both side by side, laying down on the cushions that they took from the living room, also sharing the same quilt. There was a third person sleeping right in front of the entrance door, who was close, as if he had been undecided if he wanted to sleep outside with everyone, or inside, in his room, in his bed, after this very long road-trip and very long hours on the road coming back home in the middle of the night, which by the way, was completely his idea, because he had realised at almost midnight, that they were almost completely broke. But Joyce had no way of knowing this yet, the only reason she knew that it was Jem who was sleeping in front of the closed front door, was because she saw the guitar carefully being laid down right besides the body of a fourth person, also being covered under a warm quilt at a small distance from everybody else. It was that way that she had known that it was Walter. Like he had wanted to be alone with his guitar, but at the same time, not far from anybody, because they all had decided after getting home last night, or very early this morning, that they couldn't very much let their big and older sister, sleep alone outside on the swinging chair.

Still realising that the distant noise was still trying to make the sound being heard by someone, now being fully awake, Joyce knew that this sound was the ringing of the telephone. Wishing and hoping that the sound hadn't woken her father yet, she got rid of the quilt that was still covering her, made a big jump from the swinging chair, this way hoping that she won't put a step on either of her sister's, having achieve that with much success, she started to walk really fast for the front door, trying to not trip over the foot of Walter, instead she gave a very small kick to his guitar, saying mentally to herself and to the guitar ''Sorry'', while still making her way to the front door. Now she was wishing that neither of them had the idea of locking the front door from inside, because if one of them did that, she won't have any chance of getting to the phone, before her father did. With one feet on each side of Jem's body, with one hand on the doorknob, she was mentally reciting a small prayer, demanding that the door be unlock. Her prayers were answered, when she turned the knob in her hand, it didn't show any resistance and Jem was one lucky fella, because the front door was not opening itself on the outside but on the inside, which mean that he was not going to be woken up by the door getting through his body while Joyce was opening it.

Jumping away from Jem's body, Joyce made a last run in the direction of where the telephone was still ringing right under the staircase, on a small table.

\- Blythe residence !

\- Is it Joy, Nan or Di ?

\- Hi Rilla, it's me, Joyce ! Why are you calling so early ? Is everything alright at Green Gables ?

\- Joy, could you go get dad right away ? I was hoping that he would be the one answering the phone.

\- Why Rilla, is there something wrong with you or Shirley ?

\- No, Shirley and I are fine. Joy please, it's urgent, you have to get dad on the phone right now. It is grandpa and grandma that are not fine. But I don't know where Shirley is, I can't seem to find him in any room of the house.

\- Rilla, you said that it is grandma and grandpa that are not alright, and you are worrying that you cannot find Shirley. You know your brother, he is probably on the roof right now, looking at the sky. Have you called Jack yet ? But, please tell me, what is wrong with grandma and grandpa ?

\- Oh, you are right, I forgot that Shirley is obsess with rooftops and the sky ! Off course, Jack was the first person that I called when I realised that there was something wrong with grandma and grandpa. You know, every morning when we are at Green Gables, I am always the one bringing breakfast for grandma and grandpa ? this morning was no different. And, usually, grandma is always already seated on the bed, waiting either for grandpa to wake up, or for the person that is there with them, to bring the meal to them. You know that now they need help with almost everything, like eating, getting dressed, going down the steps. But, today, this morning, grandma was not up yet and neither of them made a movement or said anything when I tried to wake them up. Oh, Joy, here are Shirley and Jack coming in the bedroom. Go get dad, I am sure Jack will want to talk with him, after examining grandma and grandpa.

After earring the state and conditions of both of her grandparents, Joyce had gotten at a loss for words. She had let Rilla talk without interrupting her. The only thing that was comforting her right now, was knowing that Jack was there and just like that, he will take care of everything. He will make grandma and grandpa move and talk once again. He just had to. Just like dad knew how to do. Speaking of dad, still earring Jack, Shirley and Rilla speaking at the other end of the telephone, she slowly put down the receiver right beside of the phone on the table and slowly but surely, she started to make her way up the staircase to go upstairs and knock on the bedroom door of her parents.

...

For the first time in her life, Joyce was driving her father's car. Dad never let anyone other then himself, drive this car. But, today was an exceptional day. For the very first time in her life as well, Joyce had seen her father weak with sadness, fear, making all of these emotions having him not being able to fonction in his normal self. It was the very first time in her life that she was seing her mother not being able to fonction in her normal self either. After dad had got to the phone, Jack had a doctor to doctor talk with him, he had reassured him that both Marilla and John were now awake. They were both weak, but they were awake. It seemed that they have a problem of breathing properly. Jack had put on them both a breathing mask. Jack had also told dad that before he had done that, both Marilla and John had ask for him and mom. It took both Jem and me to go help mom and dad get dress, prepare a small luggage, both for them and for us kids. With all of this, mom and dad never left each other's side. While we were all getting inside both cars, the boys mini-van and dad's car, all the other four children were already in the mini-van, there was only me, dad and mom still outside, when dad almost trowed his car keys at me, saying ''I can't drive''. This is how I got to drive for the very first time in my life, my dad's car, driving on the road we had so often take and made, this one happy family, going and wanting to see and spend some much quality time with our mother and father's parents, at Green Gables. Mom and dad still side by side in each other's arms, on the back seat of the vehicle, comforting, reassuring, holding one another, I am the only spectator of this scene, while I look at the rear-window, from time to time.

...

 **A.N. : Happy Thanksgiving !**

 **Happy Gilmore Girls marathon week-end ! (Sadly I don't have Netflix, so, anyone who know's with who Rory end's up with : Jess, Dean, Logan, some new Guy, can someone PM me to let me know) ?**

 **This Jack in my story as been inspired by the Jack in Begin Again, a previous story of Katherine-with-a-K ! I had no intention of having Jack in this story, and I know that this Jack and the Jack of Katherine does not have the same personality or the same work, but, she was the one who inspired me in the first place to find a part and role for him in my own story. And yes, you read that correctly, Jack his a doctor, the Avonlea doctor to be exact !**

 **So, now you know why I needed to write the second chapter the way I did in the first place, it was to have all of them together to be able to be together and go to Green Gables together.**


	5. It is so hard to say goodbye

**Chapter five : It is so hard to say goodbye**

In the bedroom at Green Gables that Marilla and John Blythe had been sharing for the past ten years, this room that has shared so many sweet moments, so many shared memories, so many unforgettable pieces of life that this one women and one men had never once thought that they could have the chance to share and spent together in this lifetime. After all, John was married to his former wife, the mother of his unique son, Gilbert, the one women that had one day showed him how to love someone felt like once again, how he had believed and expected to spend all the rest of his life with her. But, alas, the sickness had taken her away from him, just like that, in a matter of a few weeks. Marilla who had lived all of her life with her brother, after their parents had passed away, had accepted the fact that she would always be an old maid, and that all of the things that had to do with love, wasn't meant for her, until Anne came in her life. This one unique, unexpected, out of the ordinary, so full of life, oh so very sweet, one of a kind and oh so very special girl, daughter of her and Matthew had made them see life in a different way, in a new light, with so many perspectives and so many different bends in the road.

It was Anne that had made John Blythe enter into Marilla's life once again, first, when she had broken her slate on the boy's head, second, when they had become the very best of friends, third, when they were all expecting that Gilbert would propose to Anne soon, which only resulted in having both of their hearts broken, fourth, when Gil came down with the fever, when Anne had her Book of Revelations, then, when she said yes to his proposal. Fifth, Mrs. Blythe died, Gil became a doctor, he and Anne got married and just like Anne and Gilbert, Marilla and John forgave each other for their old grudges, and together, they became grand-parents to these seven, amazing, unique and one of a kind grand-children of theirs. When the kids would come down to spend summer holidays, winter holidays or whenever they felt like coming to spend whatever time they wanted and needed with them, John and Marilla had taken these moments as an excuse or rather, as an opportunity, to spend as much time as they could with the kids and with each other as well. This new refund friendship was and meant everything to them.

Anne and Gilbert were happy, John and Marilla were happy, the kids were happy ! Everything and everyone could have stayed that way forever, if Shirley and Rilla hadn't made this one, simple and unique request at their grand-parents, to see them happy together, yes, and married, together, and in love !

In the bedroom at Green Gables that Marilla and John Blythe had been sharing together for the past ten years, Anne and Gilbert are both positioned on the side of the bed of their parents. Anne is at the side of Marilla's, Gilbert is at the side of John's. They are both waiting for their mother and father to either open their eyes, speak, or simply, make one simple movement of any kind. Although they can't see one another at this moment, because they are both positioned in the same way, on their knees, Anne with Marilla's hand in her own, Gilbert with John's hand in his own, on her face, on his face, with her eyes closed and head bent down, with his eyes closed and head bent down, like she his saying a silent prayer, like he his saying a silent prayer.

When they had finally arrived at Green Gables after what had seem like a long but at the same time very short drive, Jack had met with them outside of the house, to fill them on the condition of both Marilla and John. They all had known that the elderly couple was not in the best shape that they had been in their younger years or the first few years of their married lives, but they didn't expect that their health would get weaker and weaker has the years would grow on them. Jack reassured them that it wasn't any cancer, diabetes, or any other bad sickness that was ending their lives, it was simply the time of life, Marilla's bad eyesight, John's rheumatism, and, their hearts. Which explains why they have this difficulty of breathing and which also means that their heart could let them go at any moment.

Earring this, Anne and Gilbert only had the time to notice that Shirley was once again positioned on the rooftop of Green Gables, but this time, he wasn't looking at the sky, but at them, with eyes shinning brightly with unshed tears, just like the rest of them all. And, in the far distance coming their way, they could see Rilla's tall figure slowly walking back in the direction of Green Gables in what seems like the road that leads to Lover's lane, with her arms crossed on her chest.

In the bedroom at Green Gables that Marilla and John Blythe had been sharing together for the past ten years, Marilla opened her eyes to see a figure slowly take form in front of her weak eyes. With some great effort, she can envisioned the big grey-green eyes, the beautiful pointed noes, not so much the freckles and two, long, very much red braids on each sides of her young girl beloved face. With an other effort, the older women made a gesture with her hand, slowly touching one of the braid, like in disbelief.

\- Oh, Marilla, I didn't have enough time to do my hair before taking the road, it was Joyce that put them this way.

Without even speaking, Gilbert and John were remembering the same moment, when John's wife, Gilbert's mother had gotten sick and when Gilbert had come back home, not yet a doctor, wishing that he could have made, or done something to save his mother. But now, Gilbert was a doctor, and still, there was nothing he could do to save his father's life.

\- Son, you said it yourself, doctoring is not for family members, remember !

John was saying in a low voice, and with some difficulties, but, Gilbert understood what he was saying.

\- Dad, I am not ready to let you go.

Tears where now falling from Gilbert's eyes.

\- I know son, I am not ready to let you go either, but I think the other life is calling and waiting for me.

\- Anne, do you know that I never once regretted the fact that you had been sent to us by mistake ?

Marilla was saying to her girl in a low voice and with some difficulties, but, she felt like she had to say this.

\- You have to know that not once, I regretted it. I was in fact glad and happy of it. It was the very first bright mistake that would take place in our first of many fresh tomorrows.

Tears where now rolling down Anne's face, when she heard Marilla say this. Although she does not say it these days as often as she was used to back in her younger days, but she was always saying this ''Tomorrow is always fresh, with no mistakes in it, yet'' every time she would have gotten in trouble.

\- Gil you have to know how proud I am of you. How proud I am of the man you have become. How proud of the father you are. How proud of the husband you are. How proud of the son you have always been and are.

\- You and mother have always been the best father and mother I could have ask for.

\- I am going to miss you, Marilla, just like I miss Matthew everyday sense he had passed away.

\- Now you will have one, no, two more angels to look after you up from the sky, John and me, with Matthew, Gil's mother, Rachel, your parents, Walter and Bertha.

\- Son, do you know that Marilla and me have always look up to the couple that you and Anne make, so that we could take exemple in you two, in sharing a life with the one we love ?

\- Anne, my girl, you are the one I have to think for always making me believe that dreams always do come true. When I became Marilla Blythe for real, I could have and still can say that my womanly dreams have become true !

\- I love you, son !

\- I love you, my girl !

All of these have been said in a last slow whisper. With Anne and Gilbert nodding their heads, smiling and crying at the same time, looking at their parents and at each other at the same time.

When Jack came back in the room, he had left the bedroom door open and there, all seated on the floor were all of Anne and Gilbert's seven children, Marilla and John's seven grand-children, Joyce, Jem, Walter, Nan, Di, Shirley and Rilla, with all the rest of the family members that were in Avonlea, Diana and Fred, because after all, Diana, Fred with their children, little Fred, Anne-Cordelia and Jack, had always been counted as family members, they had come at Green Gables, as soon as they had heard the news.

All of these people were reunited together, to say one last goodbye to this much loved and will be much missed, couple.

...

 **A.N. : I see this as a way of making Anne and Gilbert getting through this struggle together, before they could face whatever their children had in store for them.**

 **I always thought that it would be a romantic way and gesture to make them both, Marilla and John, die at the same time and together...**

 **I am sorry, I still couldn't find a proper name for Mrs. Blythe...**


	6. Life goes on

**Chapter six : Life goes on**

 **Hi, I have some little clarifications to make before I let you read this chapter six...**

 **In this story, Jack is 26 or 28 years old, sense he is already the Avonlea doctor.**

 **In the last chapter of my first story, I had made Diana and Fred have besides little Fred, Anne-Cordelia and Jack, another baby girl which I had completely forgot about when I started to have some ideas for this new story and these ideas didn't included this new sister or baby girl that I had invented for Diana and Fred. This is why in this story, Diana and Fred only have three children, little Fred, Anne-Cordelia and Jack !**

 **Seing as my last story had ended with six chapters, which at the time had made me think that it was the longest story that I could ever write, and now, seing that I am already writing the chapter # six for this new story, and I am nowhere near the finishing line, because I can easily say that this chapter # 6 really is the beginning or should I say, the real start of One Heart, One Love, One Family !**

 **I am also taking the time here to say thank you to everyone who as been reading, favouriting, following and reviewing this story so far, for you guys to take the time and read the chapters that I post, really means the world to me, thank you !**

...

On an almost sundown of this late auguste afternoon in Avonlea, where the Blythe family had stayed for an entire month after Marilla and John's funeral, Gilbert had decided to take an extended vacation, Anne could write wherever she was and the children were still in vacation from school, this is why they had no obligations and no urgencies to go back to the Glen and at Ingleside right after having buried Anne and Gilbert's parents and the children grand-parents. Although it was a sad thing to still be staying, sleep, eat, at Green Gables without Marilla and John, they all had decided together and in unison, to stay there in they're mother's childhood home and invest the place as best as they could. Gilbert and Anne were sleeping in Anne's old east gable bedroom, where the same small one place bed was still at it's same place, but Anne and Gilbert didn't mind this one little inconvenience, because all they ask and all they wanted to do after having gone through such a difficult moment, was to cuddle together, be into each other's arms all the time, crying, laughing, talking, remembering all of those moments shared not only with the two of them, but also with both Marilla and John after they had gotten married and come live together at Green Gables ten years ago. No one dared to enter, touch or even think of going to sleep into Marilla and John's bedroom, to them, the room had become like a sacred place not wishing to be disturb yet by anyone who wasn't Marilla or John Blythe. Rilla had taken Mrs. Lynde's old bedroom to let her mother and father use the room that she was in the habit of taking, whenever she would come see her grand-parents. Shirley was still sleeping in Matthew's old bedroom, like he always do. And the rest of the children, Joy, Jem, Walter and the twins, were sleeping in the living room, on the couches, sofas with all the warm quilts they knew they'r grand-mother always had ready for them, which they also knew that they could find plenty of them in almost every room of the house.

\- What are you dreaming of, Joyce Blythe ?

The voice that I just spoken so softly and so warmly in her ears did made Joy startle a little and open her eyes but not move from where she was positioned under a very tall and big apple tree, and smile at the person who had just taken a place right besides her on the grass and under the tree. Not yet answering the question she was just asked, Joyce closed her eyes once again and leaned her head once again on the strong body of the tree, as if she had no intention of giving an answer at all. The person that was besides her, knowing her like he did, wasn't vexe at all by her reaction, he knew that in time, she was going to answer him.

\- I am not dreaming of anything in particular, Jack, I just felt like coming here this evening and say one last goodbye to the little Joyce tree and simply take comfort in her beauty.

\- Have you been here long ? It is getting dark, you should have gone inside, you know that my house is always open for you.

\- You know I am not afraid of the dark, Jack. Besides, here, I am in good company. Sitting here under this tree, I always feel like my aunt, which I didn't even knew, is trying to talk to me one way or the other, like, she knows when there is someone who has come to visit her.

\- You are so right, I never feel lonely here, even though I live all by myself. It's like the spirit of your grandma Blythe still occupy the house... Your grandpa gave me a true gift when he had offered me this place to live in, right after I graduated from medical school, although I do not have the heart of a farmer and this house is not a farm anymore, I couldn't have chosen or found a better home for me to start my independent life.

\- I think grandpa was just so glad and happy to give this house to a doctor. Even though you are not his son, grandpa always considered you like his grand-child, and sense my dad already lived in the Glen and had his practice there, I don't think there was anyone else than you who could have inherit Blythe farm. Well, I always thought that this house would have been given to Shirley, seing as when he was younger, he had always wanted to become a farmer like grandad, but now, all Shirley dreams of is of one day having his own plane and fly in the sky.

\- You know, people change, dreams change, it is called, growing up, Joyce Blythe ! You yourself, always wanted to have an orphanage, what happened to that dream, Joy ?

\- Oh, this dream of mine is still here, Jack, but I don't think I could leave either mom or dad right now and go open an orphanage somewhere, anywhere. They need me and I need to be and stay with them as well.

Knowing that he didn't need to argue or add anything else, Jack simply took Joy in his arms and they stayed this way for a while under the apple tree.

After a moment, they started to talk again.

\- When is you and your family living ?

\- We are living tomorrow morning, already. I should probably go back to Green Gables now. An handsome young man like you, must have a gorgeous date waiting for him, somewhere tonight ?

\- Nope, you are wrong, tonight it is just me, myself and I.

\- Oh, really ? And where is Paul right now ? Isn't summer time, his favourite season to come back to the island, open Echo Lodge and spend some quality time with you ?

\- Oh, you know how writers and poets are, always travelling here and there, from France, Belgium, Italy, Spain, Brazil and everywhere in Canada as well, to do book signings, book fairs, radio shows, television shows. Paul, being the great and grand poet that he is, with all of his books being translated in so many langages, he his demanded and invited in every country you can imagine. You don't need anymore explanations as these, you know how these things can be, with your mom being the great and grand Bertha Willis.

\- Oh, but mom hasn't done any book tours, book signings and such in years. Now, she prefers to stay home and only go to one or two of these things in a year and she says that she is happy when she receives an email, a letter from a fan that says that her books made him or her feel good and much better about him or herself. I don't even think that anyone remembers that my mom, Anne Blythe, is Bertha Willis anymore.

\- Well, Paul does not feel the same way as your mother... Besides, he already came here in late May to let me know that he was going to be busy all summer, that we only had these four weeks together, because he didn't know when he was going to come back or if I was going to be the one coming to see him at his home in Montreal, when I could be able to take a small vacation, but you know how a doctor's life in a small town is, I don't think I could take a vacation right now, even if I wanted it.

\- And you agree and accept to live your love life this way, all the time ?

\- Yes, Joy, because Paul is the love of my life. Ever since I met him, ever since I knew I was gay, ever since he came back to Echo lodge all those years ago and that I had stumble in to that place because I was lost, I was only eighteen at the time and he was I think the age I am at right now, I knew that there could never be anyone for me, but him. Sometimes, love comes with sacrifices, and from the beginning, Paul had warned me that it would almost always be that way between him and me.

\- And why do I still feel like I am the only one that knows of this little secret of yours, Jack ?

\- It is funny that you are asking me this question right now, Joy, because mom had again ask me yesterday when I was going to get married with a sweet and gentle girl and have children ? I don't know why she keeps on asking me this, because she already has little Fred and his wife and Anne-Cordelia and her husband with their load of grand-kids...

\- Oh, Jack, you still haven't spoken with anyone, if you answer me this way. Your mom only worries about you, that's all. And if you keep on keeping your little secret too yourself, don't be surprise if she keeps on doing it. Besides, deep down in her heart, she probably knows your secret already, because a mother always knows her child.

\- You know, there is always a way for mom to stop worrying about me. You know that my mom and your mom are always saying to one another, if Jack and Joy could marry each other, that way we could have grand-children in commun you and I, they are so perfect together, I don't know why Jack hasn't propose to Joy yet ?

\- I know, Jack, I heard my mom and your mom talking about this the other day. But, if we do get married, it would be for all the wrong reasons, because everyone expect it. Although, I do have to admit to you that before knowing your situation and love life, I was in love with you, but, I know that you are my friend, my best friend and you and I only want the best for one another. Besides, the man of my dreams hasn't shown up into my life yet...

\- Tell you what, if in ten years time, the man of your dreams hasn't come up yet, you and I could get married, that way, both of our mothers would be happy !

Looking into each other's eyes, the both of them started to laugh so hard, understanding each other so well and knowing that no matter what, they will always be there for the other.

...

For their last day in Avonlea, not knowing when they could come visit and stay once again, Anne and Gilbert had decided to go visit all of their old and cherished places, the old schoolhouse, the lake of shinning waters, Hester Grey's garden, Lover's lane, the cemetery and have a last chat with Matthew, Rachel, Mrs. Blythe, John, Marilla. They were saying goodbye and giving one last hommage at all of these people and places that they had loved so much and that they are going to miss much, much harder but they always be reminiscent of them, always. Now, Anne and Gilbert are at the gate of Green Gables, where they had so often stayed together in the past, talking sometimes for long hours, or sometimes only for a few minutes, after a ramble, under the watchful eyes of two very dear old ladys. Today, Anne and Gilbert were there together once again, sad and happy at the same time, sad, because Marilla was not here anymore, John was not here anymore, happy, because they still had each other, together, with a love that they knew could conquer anything in the world.

...

It is now the day after, the Blythe's are back in the Glen, at Ingleside, Anne and Gilbert are together in the house, Rilla had gone inside as well, to see if she didn't receive any letter from a certain someone, while she was away, the others had convince Joy to come with them to Rainbow Valley, to which she couldn't say no, Rilla had catch up with them on the road with a very big enveloppe in her hands and a very big smile on her face. When they had gotten to Rainbow Valley, where they had found already in place, the four Meredith brothers and sisters, Faith, Gerry, Carl and Una.

\- If it isn't our favourite Blythe's !

Faith was saying while seing their best friends and her boyfriend coming their way.

\- If it isn't our favourite Meredith's !

Jem replied to her while bending down at her level to give her a very passionate kiss and taking place right besides her on the grass. All the other couples did the same thing, Gerry and Nan, Carl and Di. The rest of them who were not a couple, all took place on random positions, forming a circle all of them together, Walter with his guitar, Joy happy to be there, Una with her camera in her hands, Shirley with his head up looking at the sky and Rilla with her multiple letter pages in her hand, reading what Ken had written to her. In a few days, school was starting again, but today, they were happy to be spending this time together in this Valley where they had shared so many memories. After some time, they had started to go back home, one by one, without noticing that Shirley had fallen asleep laying down on his back down the grass with his arms open on each sides of his body, almost forming the wings of a plane. It was Una who took notice of him. Slowly but gently shaking him on the shoulder to wake him up, she was saying to him :

\- Shirley, wake up, Shirley !

Shirley woke up with a start, getting back on a seated position.

\- I fell asleep, didn't I ?

\- Yes you did, lucky for you I was still behind, looking if I could find anything interesting to take a picture of, and, there I found you, sleeping peacefully. But I really do think that you should get back to Ingleside with everyone else.

She helped him get back on his feet with one of her hands. Shirley was feeling to shy to ask her if she had taken any pictures of him while he was sleeping, as if she just thought of something, she was going through her bag, searching for something, finding it, she said :

\- I wanted to give this to either Jem, Joy, Walter or the twins, but since you are the only one left here with me, I am giving it to you. It is for your mom and dad, it is a picture I once took of your grandma and grandpa, I don't even remember where or when, it must have been on the Christmas that they both had come to Ingleside to be with all of you. Anyway, in this picture, there is your grandpa with your grandma, along with your mom and dad, all together, smiling at I don't remember what. I found it the other day while I was going through some of my pictures, I have so many pictures, Shirley, you have no idea, but I am happy to have this little souvenir to give to your mother and father of them with their mom and dad !

The picture she had given to Shirley was in black and white on a frame, ready to be put on the wall of Anne and Gilbert's bedroom. Shirley was looking at the picture when Una said one last time to him :

\- I am so sorry for your loss, but at the same time, I am so happy that all of you came back, it was getting so lonely here without you guys. Give my respect along with the picture to your parents for me. Goodnight, Shirley.

Coming closer to his face to give him a small gentle kiss on his cheek, then with one last look at him, Una took off in the direction of the Manse, living a frozen Shirley to only stare at her back for a few seconds. Then, putting the picture to his chest with his arms cross on the picture, Shirley started to slowly make his way back to Ingleside.

...

 **A.N. : I could have made Joy and Jack be in love, and forming a couple together, but it would have been to easy...**

 **Yes, it was of Paul Irving I was talking here, having a very much complicated love life with Jack...**

 **If you are wondering of what little Joyce apple tree I was talking on this chapter, it was first reference in my first story, when Mrs. Blythe had confess to Gilbert that when he was about three years old, she had gotten pregnant again, only to have lost the little girl on the same day as she was born. John and Mrs. Blythe had given her the name of Joyce and they had buried her little coffin on their back garden where they had planted an apple tree, which now has grown to be a very big apple tree !**


	7. A family affair

**Chapter seven : A family affair**

After having spent christmas eve and the ritual of gift exchange at midnight, the Blythe family had woken up bright and early on christmas morning to go to church. They had wanted to take either Gilbert's car or the boys mini-van, but when they saw the amount of snow that was covering the road, they decided that it would be best for them to walk instead. After the service, Gilbert had propose to his family for him to take them at this new restaurant that had just open right around the corner. They all agreed happily.

When they arrived at this new place, they were so merrily chatting all together and at the same time, that they didn't notice that the sign where the name of the place was written was hidden with a big black cap. But what they did notice and it was obvious to everyone, was that the inside of the place was empty. Empty of diners, of families just like theirs wanting to eat a delicious meal, empty with music, laughter, chattering. But, they did notice which was obvious to everyone, was that the place was already full with a dozen set of tables and chairs all over the place. There was a piano in a corner, a fireplace with an already warm fire heating up the place, there was a platform that wanted to ressemble a stage, there was a counter with a big and large window glass already full with delicious ingredients and meals like muffins, bread, mini-cakes, cookies, different kinds of salads, all kinds of fruit tarts, cheese, carrots... Really, in this counter, there was every food and goodies anyone had ever the desire to eat and be happy and content with a full stomach. Near the fire place, there was comfortable sofas with cushions everywhere, on the floor who were ready for anyone who would come to sit on them after having taken one or multiple books that are already waiting for all sorts and all kinds of readers who would have chosen their futur stories in this small bookshelf that was already becoming way too small for all the books that had already found a place inside of the bookshelf.

The light illuminating the place was so soft and gentle that it made you have the impression that you had entered in a place you never wanted to live again.

They all even noticed the beginning of some stairs that was leading to another level, while some of them wanted to immediately go see where those stairs were going, they were cut short from doing so by the voice of Jem, asking :

\- What is this place dad, and where is the food you had promised us ?

Gilbert didn't answer the question his son asked him right away. First, he went to where Anne was positioned, in front of the bookshelf, already with a book in her hands, going through the pages like she wanted to find some quotes that could inspire her.

\- Anne-girl, the children are waiting for us to explain to them what exactly is this place. Could you put that book down, take my hand and let us lead the way for the children to follow us back outside.

Anne put the book down, took the hand of her husband, while saying :

\- You know I would follow you anywhere, Gil.

When they both started walking towards the entrance door, they each turned their faces to their children, giving them a very warm but also a very intriguing smile, inviting them to follow them outside.

Once they were all outside, in the snow, in the cold, in front of this not yet restaurant, with Anne and Gilbert in each other's arms, right below the big black cap with their seven children facing them forming a tight group with their bodies almost pressing each other's bodies to warm each other up looking at their parents, with questions in their eyes.

Gilbert was the first one to speak.

\- Do not worry Jem, we will soon have some food to eat, in this very place, but not just yet. Your mother and I have something we want to discuss with you children first.

Anne was the one to speak now.

\- That's right children, this place, in a way, is like a big, enormous, gigantic christmas gift for the whole family.

Gilbert was saying once more.

\- Your mother and I had decided together in a way for us to combine all of our passions, but, seeing as I am already busy with the practice and Anne is busy with her writing, we will count on you guys to make that place become your passion as well.

Anne was saying once more.

\- Exactly, you all already saw the bookshelf inside ? Well, this section we thought could be for Nan, with her wanting to become a librarian and all...

Gilbert was saying.

\- You didn't see it, but it is here, behind the big counter with the big and wide glass, there is a door leading to a small kitchen where the food could be made and ready to be serve, by you, dear Joyce, to anyone really who would be coming to eat in this place of ours, but, and this is the most important part, to every little kid, grown up kid, guy, girl, women, men, that are living in the streets, families that have so many children and no money to serve a meal to their children everyday, children that have to walk very long roads for them to go to school... Our door will be open all day everyday for these people to have the chance to be eating three complete meals just like they should have been doing in their normal and everyday lives.

Anne was saying.

\- Walter, you could be in charge of the music ! You could play the guitar on that little stage you children saw inside, have a radio, cassettes, cd's, whatever you could find for this place to have music playing all the time.

Gilbert was saying.

\- Jem, Shirley, Rilla, you could help in any way you could, be it with serving at the tables, in the kitchen, behind the big counter.

Anne was saying.

\- There was another part that you children didn't have time to see, but you will have the chance to in a moment, it is to where the stairs are leading, and they are leading to the place where you would find in a corner, a small bed with warm covers, quilts and comfy pillows, for anyone really that will be in need for a rest, a nap, a few hours of sleep, that is, when Di won't be busy giving her dance lessons in the room facing the small bed. Yes, Di, upstairs you will find everything you need, the big mirrors on the walls, the bars, everything for you to practice and give dance lessons to every girl or guy that would want to take a dance class with you.

Gilbert was saying.

\- We could also have the Meredith children and Mary-Vance coming in to help... Joyce, I know that this is not the orphanage that you have always dreamed about, but I can assure you that when you will see those big smiles forming on the faces of the children coming to eat here...

Gilbert was cut short by Joyce who was saying.

\- Oh, no dad, this, this place is way beyond what I was dreaming for myself and the children I would have been taking care of.

Anne was saying again.

\- We know that all of you, except Joyce will be going back to school after the christmas break, this is why most of the time, I will be here with Joy giving her a hand, helping her while also trying to still write whenever I can. Your father will come whenever he could spare a free time. John and Rosemary along with little Bruce said that they would be coming, everyday, if they can.

Gilbert was saying.

\- Now, Anne-girl, if you would allow me ! It is time for us to reveal to our children, the name of this one of a kind place !

After having said that, Gilbert took Anne in is arms, holding her high enough so that she could reach the big black cap and have it down for the sign with the name to be seen by all of them. Anne was laughing all the way through this process, she even went to say a big ''Tadah'' after the cap was removed.

The sign at the top of the roof of the restaurant was of the color green. The same green that was painted on the windows of the dear Green Gables and written in the middle of the sign with a honey color, was ''Kindred Spirit'' !

After having put Anne back on the ground once again, Gilbert opened the door to the ''Kindred Spirit'' once again and said :

\- Now, let us all go back inside and have this joyful meal that I had promise you all !

...

 **A.N. : No, I didn't abandon this story.**

 **It was the holidays, the new year and an uncertainty with me for me to decide which scene, part, to write first. I do not have a habit of writing my chapters in advance, it is a chapter to chapter kind of thing, I only have ideas in advance...**

 **This idea of having this restaurant called ''Kindred Spirit'' in my story had been formed in my head after I had written the third chapter where Gilbert was confiding in Anne of how that night delivery had been going and the condition of how the family of this women who was having her baby number ten, was living in such poverty and didn't have food everyday on their table, it was also combining with the idea of the orphanage for Joyce and I decided, why not do this instead ?**

 **I am sorry for the long delay that has taking me to post this chapter and for you all on waiting for it to finally be posted.**

 **I want to thank you all for following, reviewing, favouriting this story ! And I can assure you, that, no matter how long it will take me to finish this story, I do not know yet how many chapters there will be, but, I don't think it matters for now, I will be finishing this story !**

 **Happy New Year !**


	8. Oh, brothers

**Chapter eight : Oh, brothers**

 **Oh, Oh, here comes the drama ...**

...

The month of March usually is a month of celebration for the Blythe family ! What with the temperature that is starting to get warmer, the snow that is melting, everyone hoping that there won't be any snow storms anymore. The sun is also starting to go down to sleep a little bit later during the day, so that means that everyone have at least a few hours more of rejoicing in the magnificence of the day. The month of March is also the time when they celebrate the birthday of Anne Blythe ! This year, as her birthday was on a Saturday, Jem, Walter, the twins, Shirley and Rilla all came back at Ingleside from school on the Friday, so that they could all be together for that special day and also have a great and fun week-end away from school.

Diana and her family made the trip down to Ingleside as well for the week-end. While embracing her bosom friend so tight, she said that she wouldn't have missed this birthday for the world, and be apart from Anne after having lost both Marilla and John last summer, she felt like she just had to be there for Anne and for Gilbert as well. Fred-jr and Anne-Cordelia couldn't have come this year, but they sent all their love and warm wishes to their aunt Anne. To the surprise of everyone, Jack was there as well. Him being the busy doctor that they all know, said that he knew that aunt Anne's birthday was coming fast, this is why he had made some arrangements since the month of January with one of the nurse he sometimes calls when he his to overwhelmed with patients and door to door visits. Leslie and Owen Ford was there as well, along with Kenneth, staying at the House of Dreams. They had no idea where to find Persis, they said with some reservations. The people from the Manse, John and Rosemary with their children, Faith, Carl, Jerry and Una all came at Ingleside in the late Saturday afternoon to take part in the celebration.

Now, Sunday as taken the place of Saturday with the evening slowly making its entrance after a very calm, quiet and sympathique Sunday morning and afternoon.

\- Walter ! Walter !

Those shouts and screams where coming from outside of Ingleside. Making everyone inside the house, startled with fright.

\- Walter, Walter Cuthbert Blythe, where are you ?

The first person to notice the men screaming outside of the house, was Shirley, who as usual, had taken place on the roof to watch the sun settle down.

\- Walter, come outside right now !

In his life, Shirley had never seen his brother Jem so furious, as if smoke was coming out of his ears and nose. From his position, he could see Jem moving and walking from left to right on the front garden with his hands forming two fits as if he wanted too punch someone in the face.

Jack and Joy were the first ones to come out on the porch to see what was all of the shouts about. Soon followed by Ken and Rilla who was holding her hand tightly and Nan and Di.

\- Joy, where is Walter ? His he once again hidden in the house somewhere, playing music on his guitar ?

\- If you knew the answer Jem, then why did you ask it ? Of course Walter is in the house somewhere playing music on his guitar. This is why he probably his the only one who hasn't heard you shout so loud.

Was Joyce answer to the question of her brother.

\- If that so, I don't care. I am going to continue screaming until he comes out and comes face to face with me.

Saying so, he put his hands in the corners of his mouth and started to shout once again inside of them.

\- Walter, Walter Cuthbert Blythe, come outside right now !

Jem's shoutings must have worked, because after a short moment, Walter did indeed come out of the house, his guitar still on his hand.

\- Talk about a way of ruining someone's concentration and inspiration, screaming so loudly, dear brother of mine !

Walter was saying to Jem, while making his way up to him to where he was standing in the garden.

\- Don't you dare ''dear brother of mine'' me, Walter. Not after what you did.

Walter, who was not really prepared for what was coming next, his breath almost left him, when he saw Jem take his guitar from out of his hand into his own hand and place it way up above his head, as if he wanted to throw it away on the floor.

\- Jem, you are not really going to hurt my guitar, now, are you ?

Walter was asking, more afraid for his guitar than to what Jem had to say to him.

\- So now you are feeling me, dear brother of mine. I am going to make you feel how it feels like when someone touches or approaches something that is not for them.

Jem was saying putting the guitar a little higher, because Walter was trying to take it off of his hand.

\- What are you talking about, Jem, I did not touch or approach anything that was not for me. Please, just give me back the guitar now.

Walter had no chance against Jem at this moment.

\- Oh, yes, you do know what I am talking about, Walter Blythe. If I say the name ''Faith Meredith'' to you, does that name sounds familiar to you ?

Hearing the name of Faith, Walter's figure had become so white, as if he had seen a ghost.

\- Faith... Faith... She told you about last night ?

Walter manage to ask his brother after having catch his breath and found his voice back.

\- Of course she told me everything that happened last night. She his my girlfriend Walter, and I am her boyfriend, soon to be engaged, do you really think that something like what you did, could have stayed unnoticed and unsaid only between Faith and you ?

\- Wait, did she told you everything, I mean, everything ?

\- Yes, she told me everything. She and I have no secrets for one another. You know that today was our day for the both of us to be of service at the ''Kindred Spirit'' restaurant and, I only had to have one look at her to know that something wasn't right, she wasn't her normal self. Now, dear brother of mine, give me one good reason to not throw your precious guitar on the floor and rip it in pieces ?

Walter did not answer to Jem's inquiry right away, closing his eyes, he was relieving last night events in his head.

 _After many dances, cheers, toasts, kisses, Anne blowing her candles in the big carrot cake that Gilbert was affectionately caring in his hands, with some more dancing, cheering, toasting, kissing, the night was slowly coming to an end, Walter had seen Jem and Faith hand in hand walking outside together, making Walter think that Jem was accompanying Faith back to her house. He quickly made his way to his room, found what he was looking for and quickly made his way outside of the house and he saw himself following Jem and Faith at a small distance from them. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he knew that he had to do it tonight. Hidden behind a big tree facing the Manse, he saw Jem and Faith saying goodbye to each other at least a dozen of times, kissing, whispering, laughing, and kissing, and laughing and whispering some more. It must have been an hour or so later that he finally saw Jem take the road back towards Ingleside. He saw how Faith stayed outside all the while she could still see Jem's body walking away from her. Walter saw that as a sign. He quickly left his hidden place and ran to the Manse porch, saying :_

 _\- Faith, wait._

 _Faith who was still looking in the direction frown where Jem took off, was a little taken aback at seeing Walter standing there, in front of her._

 _\- Walter, what are you doing here, at this hour ? You just missed Jem. Are you here to see Una ?_

 _Knowing fully well how her sister felt about Walter, she assumed that he was there too see her and not herself. She knew that Una had gotten back home a little early tonight._

 _\- Yes, I just crossed with Jem on the road. Una, why would I want to see Una ? No, it is you I came to see tonight, Faith._

 _\- Can't it not wait tomorrow or another day, Walter, because it is getting late and I must be going to sleep, Jem and I are of service at the ''Kindred Spirit'' bright and early tomorrow_ _morning._

 _\- No, no, Faith, it cannot wait tomorrow, or another day. I need to do this now._

 _Putting his hand in his pocket, he took out from it a folded white paper._

 _\- This, this is a poem I wrote for you, Faith. Because I know now that you are my inspiration._

 _With his hand, he presented the sheet of paper to her for her to take it in her hand._

 _\- Oh, Walter, I am very flattered that you think of me as your inspiration and that you even wrote a poem for me. I really appreciate this coming from you._

 _Walter had taken her other hand in his hand._

 _\- Good, I am glad you are feeling that way, because I have to say something else to you, something i've been meaning to say to you for a long time now. I love you Faith Meredith._

 _Walter had said this last part so fast that Faith didn't even have time to think before she saw him bent his head toward her face as if he had wanted to kiss her._

 _Getting her focus back on track right on time before Walter could do the unthinkable in giving her a kiss, Faith stepped back from Walter and quickly slapped him hard on the face, saying :_

 _\- I am sorry to have to say this to you, Walter, but I don't love you back the way that you think that you love me. I am in love with Jem, I always have and I always will be. I thank you again for the poem and I will make as if the rest of what almost happened... Of what you just tried to do, as never happened and will never take place, ever, again. Now if you will excuse me, I wish you a goodnight._

 _Walter who was still choked from the slapped she had just given to him, just stood there looking at her with big eyes, listening to her nervous but very firm_ _monologue. When she was done talking, he saw how she gave him one last look of fury with her eyes, before opening the door and enter in the house and closing the door behind her._

 _Walter, not really knowing what to do with himself now, simply stood there on the same spot where he had stood a moment ago with Faith, making a declaration he was hoping would have had another, different and happier ending._

 _What Walter didn't know, was that inside of the house, Faith was about ready to throw the folded white paper into the flames of the fire burning in the fireplace of the living room. But she was cut in her movement by Una who was coming in the room from the kitchen._

 _\- Faith, wait, what are you doing ?_

 _Instead of burning the paper, Faith made a small ball with it and trowed it somewhere, anywhere on the floor, saying :_

 _\- Una, what are you still doing up, I thought you had come back home early, to go to bed early ?_

 _Una, who was more intrigued by the small ball of white paper laying on the floor, she had noticed where it had landed, then with what her sister was saying to her, said after she realised Faith was waiting for her to speak._

 _\- Oh, I did come back home a little early tonight, but it was not for me to go to bed early, it was because I wanted to go in my dark room and start developing the pictures I took tonight._

 _\- Oh, that's good Una, I can't wait to see these pictures._

 _Faith was saying approaching her sister embracing her in a bear hug, saying :_

 _\- Well, goodnight dear sister of mine, don't stay up to late developing these pictures._

 _Giving her a sweet and gentle kiss on the cheek, faith made her way towards their room up the stairs, with Una saying to her :_

 _\- No, no, don't worry, i'll be up to sleep in just a few minutes._

 _Una watched her sister slowly making her way up the stairs, when she disappeared from her vision, Una quickly went to where the small white paper ball was left on the floor and bent down to take it in her hands to see what was on this piece of paper that made Faith wanting to throw it in the fire. Opening the ripped paper, realising that she didn't have enough light to make out the words, Una made her way to the fireplace hoping for the burning fire to be of some use. The words in the white paper read : Sonnets to Rosamund... This handwriting, Una could recognise it in a heartbeat. Putting the paper to her heart, she said in a whisper to herself ''Oh, Walter Blythe, you are in love with the wrong Meredith sister''..._

\- Open your eyes, Walter, and answer me. Give me one good reason for me to not break your precious guitar in pieces ?

Walter opened his eyes, looking at Jem directly at his eyes, saying :

\- Because this guitar is my life, Jem, she is my soul, she is my heart...

Walter said with his hand on his heart.

\- Then, you know exactly what Faith means and represent for me, she is my life, she is my soul, she is my heart and she is my love.

Jem said those words while slowly moving down the floor, still looking directly at Walter in his eyes, carefully putting the guitar to rest on the grass. Seeing this, Walter let out a big sigh of relief from his mouth, this is why he wasn't prepared when he saw Jem jump on him, giving him big and strong punches on the stomach, shoulders and on his face as well, almost yelling at his brother :

\- You did not have any right in almost trying to kiss Faith, Walter, and saying I love you to her and writing poems about her, Walter... You had no right, no right...

Maybe it was because of what he did last night, because of what Jem was saying right now to him or because he wasn't going to let Jem beat him up, Walter started to give Jem back the same strong and big punches that he was receiving right now, resulting in the two of them rolling together on the grass, giving each other punches to punches.

\- Walter, Jem, are you both crazy ? Stop this right now.

It was Joyce who was trying to make her brothers calm down. But it was as if they didn't hear her. The only thing that did make them stop was the voice of their mother, coming from the white entrance gate, where she was standing along with their father and Diana and Fred, coming back home after having went dining at the House of Dreams with Leslie and Owen, saying, almost shouting at them.

\- You boys stop this nonsense right now !

Was it Jem or Walter that got rid of the other on their body first, nobody could tell, now they were both seated far away from each other on the grass, looking at their mother making her way towards them.

\- Don't you guys think that you two are too old to be fighting this way, like you were still small children ? I have no idea why you boys are fighting the way that I just saw you fight, but you need to know one thing, you guys have no idea how lucky you are to have as many siblings, brothers and sisters to count not only as family members, but as friends as well. I won't tolerate any more scenes like these in my house.

With that being said, Anne who was joined by Gilbert and the two Wright's, made their way together towards the entrance porch where they found Joyce, Jack, Rilla, Ken the twins and Shirley who had come down from his spot on the roof.

Anne said to all of them :

\- Now, lets go all inside and leave these two alone for a moment, to prepare ourselves some warm tea, strong coffee or hot chocolate milk.

...

Joy didn't know what made her wake up with a start at three in the morning, she felt like she just had to go out of bed right now and go look in every bedroom too see if everything was alright with everyone. But really, how could everything be alright with everyone, after what happened between Jem and Walter earlier today ? In her parents room, she saw how her mother was peacefully sleeping in her father's arms, she guessed that her father was peacefully sleeping as well, because his eyes were closed. In the guests bedroom, Diana and Fred were both asleep together, also embraced in each other's arms. Before she left her room, she had made sure Rilla was sleeping. She was. While the Wright's were staying at Ingleside, she had to share her room with Rilla, for Jack to be able to take Rilla's room. She went to check in on him, and he was sleeping as well. In the twin's room, she saw how Nan and Di were sleeping together in the same bed, just like when they were small children. Shirley was sleeping in the attic. She wasn't going to go check on him so late at night. Making her way towards the room that Jem and Walter shared together, she was surprised when the door to the bedroom suddenly was opened wide with a fully dressed, guitar bag on his shoulder and a small travelling bag on his hand, to see Walter coming out of the room.

\- Walter, what... Where are you going at this hour...

Joyce was asking with concern and worry in her voice. Walter only put one finger to his lips, gesturing for Joyce to keep quiet. Before starting to make his way down the stairs, he closed the door to the bedroom. Seeing how Joyce was following him down the stairs, still looking at him with questions in her eyes, he only turned to face her, when he was right in front of the entrance door.

\- I should have known that you were going to be the one that I would be saying goodbye too, dear Joyce. The ideal would have been if I had went away, unnoticed. Don't worry about me my sweet, dear, big little sister. Do not ask any questions, I won't be able to answer them. I know that I just need to get away for a while. Tell mom and dad that I am sorry and that I love them.

Taking his sister in his arms, Walter held her that way for a very long time, feeling her tears falling down from her eyes, getting his t-shirt wet. After a moment, he made her look at him in his eyes, hoping that he was giving her a small and comforting smile. He bent down towards her forehead, kissing it softly and tenderly. With one last look in his sister's eyes, Walter took back the little travelling bag that he had put on the floor to take Joyce in his arms, assured himself that his guitar bag was well positioned on his shoulder, he opened the front door of Ingleside, walking with strong and decided footsteps out of the house, descended the small steps of the porch, and started to make his way down the road in a destination only known to him.

Joyce didn't know how long she stayed there at the entrance door, looking in the light of this foggy early morning, not fully realising that her brother was really gone, without knowing when or if he would ever come back one day.


	9. It is so hard to tell the truth

**Chapter nine : It is so hard to tell the truth**

\- Have a nice day sweetheart !

Joyce, who had changed her earlier position from the entrance door to the balancing chair on the verandah, because she just couldn't go back to sleep and she still wanted to see if Walter was really gone for good or if he would be coming back, any minute now. It must have been 2:30 or 3 in the morning when Walter had said his goodbye, and now, the person who had just spoken, was Joyce mother who was now position at the entrance door giving a passionate kiss to Joyce father, and it must be around 4:30 or 5 in the morning, because it is usually at that time that her father wakes up and have to go on his first morning calls.

\- I will Anne-girl, thank you. I wish I could have stayed in at home with you this morning, and have a talk with Jem and Walter together, but you know how a doctor's life is...

Joyce witness once again how her mother gave her father one of her passionate kiss that she had so often watched and seen her parents give to one another, all her life.

\- I know Gil, I know that you wanted to be here with me this morning, but, I don't want you to worry at all. I will make my very best for Walter and Jem to get over their grudges and have all of the children take off for school like the merry and happy young adults they all should be...

Now, Joyce witness how it was her father who gave her mother one of their very own famous passionate kisses.

Looking at each other in the eyes, Joyce heard them both say at the same time :

\- I love you Gil !

\- I love you Anne-girl !

And after one last passionate kiss, Joyce watched how her father took the hand of her mother and lead her to his car with him, with her saying to him :

\- Gil, what are you doing ? Are you taking me to work with you ?

Joyce heard how her father let out a clear and gentle laugh.

\- How I wish for you to come to work with me, Anne-girl, but maybe I could do that another time. No, I only and simply want to give you 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 a dozen more kisses before I have to live you and really head to work.

Now Joyce heard how it was her mother who let out a clear and gentle laugh.

Joyce watch how before her father opened the door of his car, he gave her mother a sweet kiss. How when he opened the door of the vehicle, and before he entered in it, he once again gave her mother a sweet kiss. How when he was finally positioned inside the car, her father made her mother seat on his knees to be able to kiss her some more. How when her mother finally got able to be freed from her father's knees and had closed the door of the car, her father still took her mother's face in his hands and gave her one last long, very, very long passionate kiss, before finally stepping away from her mother, or was her mother the one who had made a step back, Joyce couldn't really say, she heard her father turn the key on, putting his hand one last time outside of the vehicle for him to be able to kiss her mother's hand. When the car had started to move for good, Joyce watched how her mother sent to her father a kiss with a hand on her mouth and sending it on the way to her father and how her father had catch the kiss in the air with his hand putting his locked hand with the kiss inside of it on his chest on the place of his heart.

Joyce watched how her mother stayed in her position all of the time she could still see the form of her father's car driving down the lane, until she couldn't see it anymore. Joyce watched how her mother started to make her way back towards the house, even though it was still quite dark outside, her mother was taking her time to touch every flowers, every plants that she was passing by. Finally noticing her daughter in the balancing chair, Anne exclaimed happily :

\- Good morning Joyce ! Have you been here a long time ? Would you mind if I join you, that way we could watch the sun rise together ?

Anne was speaking to her daughter with a very soft and gentle smile on her face. Arriving at Joyce level, she bent down to give her daughter a very soft kiss at the top of her head.

\- Good morning mom ! Yes, I have been here a long time ! No, I won't mind it at all if you join me and watch the sun rise together. In fact, I would really love that.

Seeing how her mother was starting to go back inside the house, who Joyce knew, was going to prepare herself a cup of tea. Joyce quickly got out of the balancing chair, exclaiming to her mother :

\- No mom, you should seat yourself comfortably on the balancing chair, while I would be the one going inside to prepare you the warmest cup of tea and one for myself as well ! Or rather, I will prepare for myself a strong cup of coffee, because I feel like the coffee will be of some more use for me this morning.

Anne waited patiently for Joyce to come back outside with the promise beverage. She took the warm cup with her two hands, smiling warmly at her daughter, who was taking a place next to her on another chair, who was not a balancing one. She even took care of bringing back for the two of them, two small and very warm quilts, that way they could both be covered enough to not get a cold while being together out on the verandah on this not very warm morning.

\- Mom, you and dad have always been such a beautiful sight to be witnessing. So in love and so in your own world while the two of you are together, so much that you two didn't even see me here on the verandah, while the two of you were saying goodbye to each other. I wish one day for myself to be finding a kind of love just like the one you and dad are sharing...

Joyce had started to say after having shared a comfortable moment of silence with her mother.

\- You know what, dear daughter of mine ? I am certain, positive, absolutely sure that one day a handsome night in shinning armour will come and swept you off your feet and fill your life with all the love and romanticises that you wish, need and desire the most...

\- You really think so, mom ?

\- No Joyce, I don't think so. I know so ! Or my name is not Anne Blythe anymore !

To make her daughter believe in what she was saying and to not make her argue or protest anymore, Anne gave Joyce a wink with her eye and put a big smile on her face.

After another moment of silence between mother and daughter, Anne noticed that Joyce was making one of her finger tap little beats on her cup of coffee, making her know that Joyce was nervous this morning.

\- Honey, you said that you have been here a long time ago, and I sense that you are very nervous this morning, could you be so kind and tell your dear mother what could be bothering you so and making you so nervous ?

Taking a sip of her warm coffee to make her have some countenance, Joyce replied back to her mother.

\- It is just that I didn't sleep very well last night, mom.

\- Does you not sleeping well have anything to do with the fight that Jem and Walter had last evening ?

Not looking at her mother in the eyes, Joyce replied back.

\- Yes it had to do with the fight, and with some other things as well.

Anne who was still looking at her daughter, hoping for her to continue with her explanations, but Joyce kept on not looking at her mother and said no more words after that.

\- Tell me, do you know why your brothers were fighting last night ?

Joyce made a sign of yes and no with her head.

\- I think I know why, yes, but I do not think that it is my place for me to say anything for them.

\- And what are these some other things that kept you from sleeping last night ?

For a moment, there was only the sound of silence that Anne was receiving back from Joyce, and no eye contact either. Which was unusual, because Joyce could always have normal, clear, difficult and intimate conversations with her parents. Anne started to worry, when she saw how one tear from her daughter's eye fell off and went straight into her cup of coffee. Anne who couldn't no longer take and see her daughter in such a state, put down her cup of tea on the floor and went to put herself down on her knees at the level of her daughter, took her in her arms and started to make some ''shhhhh, shhhh'' with her mouth so that Joyce would calm down.

\- My darling daughter, do not worry so. I am sure that whatever is upsetting you, shouldn't not be making you cry like that.

Anne had noticed how her daughter's tears had started to get more and more heavy, all the while she was speaking. Joyce who was trying to erase the tears from her eyes with both of her hands, the free one and the occupied one with the cup of coffee, Anne took the object from her daughter's hand, that way she could be more at ease to dry her eyes. Anne who had once again taken her daughter back in her arms, didn't see how her daughter's eyes started to get wet once again with fresh tears.

\- I do have every right to be upset mom, and you will be as well, when I tell you what is upsetting me so much. Last night, at around 2:30 or 3 in the morning, I started to have a weird feeling inside of me, like something bad was going to happen. I got out of my bed, out of my room and went to check in on everyone to see if all of you were sleeping. And you were all. As I arrived at the front door that Walter and Jem shared together, I saw the door getting open in front of me, with a fully clothed Walter, with a small luggage in one hand and his guitar bag on his shoulder, coming out of his bedroom. When I understood what he was about to do, I followed him right at the entrance door and he only said to me, that he didn't wanted for anyone to see him live, but since I was here, he said to not worry about him and that I should say to you and dad, that he his sorry, so very sorry... With one last kiss at the top of my head, he was gone, just like that. He never said if or when he was ever coming back home... I had stayed at the entrance door long enough to see his body walking down the lane and to see if he was going to turn back and come back home, but he never once looked back. This was why you found me on the balancing chair this morning, after you had said goodbye to dad, I was still trying to see if I could see Walter's body coming back up from down the lane and back home where he shouldn't never have left.

Anne who had been listening to her daughter in silence, had been crying from the moment she had understood what Joyce was telling her. Her Walter, her son, her poet, was gone and had left behind him his brothers and sisters, his home, his father and his mother...

After crying together into each other's arms for some time, Anne found some courage inside of her and said to her daughter.

\- You know Joyce, I had known for a while that Walter would have a need to be starting to take his independence from us, dad and me... I simply didn't know and didn't wish for it to happen so soon and that way, like that, without me having a chance to say goodbye and take care to Walter and I love you as well...

Now, it was Joyce who had taken her mother in her arms to let her cry all the tears in her eyes and in her heart.

...

After having recovered from all of the emotions of knowing that Walter took off for someplace unknown to them, Anne and Joyce went back inside the house and into the kitchen to prepare together a big breakfast for everyone that was staying at Ingleside over the week-end and were going back either to school or back home in Avonlea this morning. One by one, they each started to come downstairs and into the dining room to be able to have this one last breakfast all together before a long time. The empty chair and place of Walter was left empty all throughout the breakfast. Jem had noticed that some of Walter's things had been gone from their bedroom, but he didn't really mind it that much, because he to had already prepare his luggage to go back to school this morning. But, seeing the empty place, empty chair of where Walter used to sit all the time when he was at home, and still not seing his brother coming to take his place after everyone in the house had found a place to sit, he started to have an uneasy feeling inside of him. Jem found some courage inside of him to ask his mother.

\- Mom, where is Walter ? Did he already left to go back to Redmond ?

Before Anne could answer Jem back, the four Meredith children had started to come inside the house, signalling to the Ingleside children that they had to hurry up and hit the road quickly, or they were not going to be able to catch their afternoon classes !

\- I am sorry to inform you Jem and all of you children as well that Walter left the house last night with only Joyce as a witness of his actions, saying to her that he didn't know when or if he was ever coming back home and that we shouldn't worry about him at all. I hope that this situation will give you a lesson, now Jem, to never, ever, ever fight with one of your brother's ever again ?

Jem didn't know what to answer back to his mother, this is why he only nodded yes with his head, mentally blaming himself firstly to having gone as far as starting a fight with Walter and secondly, for being one of the reason he knew why Walter decided to live everything behind.

Faith seing Jem's face when he came to kiss her good morning, didn't believe her eyes when she saw a black eye starting to take form on one of his eye, his lips being bruised...

\- James Matthew Blythe, I thought I told you to not start a fight with Walter ?

Jem could only give Faith an uneasy smile as an answer.

After Anne and Joyce said goodbye to all of the children, when they all started to get out of the house and into the mini-van, Una came to Shirley's side and ask him :

\- What did your mother meant when she said that Walter left last night without saying when or if he would be coming back home ?

\- She meant just that, Walter his gone, simply gone, we don't know where, we don't know how, we don't know nothing. I am so sorry Una...

...

Alone in her room, Anne was playing with one of the apple that she had took from the kitchen, while waiting for Gilbert to come back home, throwing the apple up in the air and catching it in her hands and sometimes throwing the apple on the wall facing her while being seated on the floor beside her bed and catching it while it came back in her direction. This was how Gilbert was greeted when he finally came back home and into their own bedroom, with the apple that Anne had just throned on the wall catching Gilbert on his stomach, making him let out a ''oh'' of surprise.

\- Anne-girl, you are suppose to eat the apple, not throw it at me.

After having put his medical bag on the floor right besides his shoes, he came to sit himself right beside her on the floor besides their bed, took the apple that had stayed on the floor in his hand, offered it back to her, but seeing her make no with her head, he passed the apple on his shirt to get it clean and he took a bite of it.

He was about ready to say another joke, when he saw how her eyes were red and full of wet and unshared tears. Taking her in his arms, he ask her :

\- Anne, what is wrong ?

He was feeling how the tears were coming down on his shirt and he felt how Anne's body was shaking while she was crying softly in his arms. She didn't say anything for a very long time, neither did Gilbert. But, after some time, he heard her say :

\- Gil, are you ready to say goodbye to your third child ?

...

 **A.N. : Thank you to everyone who are reading and reviewing this story !**

 **This ninth chapter was a difficult one to write and I hope I was coherent enough to make you guys understand what I wanted to say in this** **chapter ?!**

 **Kim.**


	10. Sweet sixteen

**Chapter ten : Sweet sixteen**

It has been three month now since Walter's departure. Three month since everyone in the Blythe family have been trying to live as if everything was still the same. Three month in the Blythe family where everyone is waiting for the same thing, and that thing is, for Walter to come back home and be a part of the Blythe family once again. Because no one, not any one of them, feels like the family is complete, with the absence of one of its member.

Two days after having left for school, Jem had come back at Ingleside one late rainy night, alone, for him to give a proper explanation to his parents, on what really happened the night he and Walter had fought. Lucky for him, when he arrived home, his father was already back home as well, he had found them both alone in the living room with a warm fire in the fireplace, his dad lying on the sofa with his head on his mom knees with his mom reading a book aloud to his father while one of her hand was playing with his father's hair. Jem had said that he was not staying for the night, that he was going to head back to Redmond, right after he was done explaining everything. Without asking any questions, Anne and Gilbert had both listen to what their son had to say in mutual silent. Jem had said that he was really ashamed of himself for having started that fight with Walter. That he had no intentions of fighting with him. At first, he had wanted to brake Walter's guitar, with the only intention of hurting his feelings like he had hearted his and Faith's feelings. But on second thought, Jem had realised that Walter didn't really hurt Faith in a physical way, only in a emotional way, but without thinking first and have a one on one conversation with his brother, Jem had completely lost it, and started a fight where Walter had no other choice, but to fight back. Jem had added as well, that if he knew where Walter had left, in what place he was hiding, he would have gone and search for him right this instant and make him see that if anyone had to live the house and probably never come back, it was him and not you Walter... Getting up from the one place sofa he had taken place, right in front of where his parents were sitting side by side, holding each other's hand, Jem added that he really do wish that Walter will get and come back home really fast, for... Anne who had saw that tears was starting to form into Jem's eyes, had gotten up quickly from the double place sofa and went straight to get her son into her arms, for him to be embrace by his mother's loving arms. Gilbert had done the same as well, the three of them, embracing each other together. With one last I love you guys so much from Jem and one last look at both of his parents, Jem had got out from the house, into the mini-van and was soon once again back on the road.

On those three months, while being away at school, Shirley who had entered in Redmond that year, getting closer to his dream of one day entering in a specialise aviation academy, had often seen Una coming up to him asking him if they hadn't heard of Walter yet. The first times, Shirley would say to her, no we didn't ear from him, yet. No, Walter didn't call us yet. No Walter didn't write us yet... But now, whenever Una would come to him with that expression on her face that Shirley knew so well, it was the expression she always had when asking anyone about Walter, Shirley would only shake his head no with a half smile on his lips and Una's Walter's face expression would disappear in to a sad expression face and she would go back to her normal and everyday student life.

Now, it is the month of June, the sun is out and Ingleside is once again celebrating the birthday of one of her family member. Anne and Gilbert have agreed to all of the desires, wishes, dreams of their youngest child, Bertha Marilla Blythe who his turning sixteen today ! Anne and Gilbert have planned a sweet sixteen birthday party out of a fairy tale. Rilla wanted to have a long, beautiful and shinny dress ? Rilla had her long, beautiful and shinny dress. She wanted to have a three layered chocolate cake ? She had her three layered chocolate cake ! She wanted to have good music and everyone dancing ? She had her good music with everyone dancing ! Apart from her brothers and sisters, and the four Meredith, Rilla didn't really have that many friends, one person that was there who was considered by all the Blythe's and Meredith's like a part of their family, but to the outside world, she was not considered so, was Mary-Vance Douglas. But to Rilla, the biggest present of them all, the biggest wish, dream, desire of them all was for her and Ken to spent the entire day of her sweet sixteen birthday party, together. She had only wanted to dance with him, and him only during the party, but the other men of the family wouldn't ear any of it. Gilbert danced with his youngest daughter three or four times, Owen danced with his son's girlfriend three or four times as well, Jem and Shirley all danced with her two or three times and everyone was sure if Walter was here with them today, he would have danced with her, three or four times as well. After the candles on the cake had been blown and small slices cut and given to everyone, they all seen how Ken had taken Rilla's hand and lead her in the direction of Rainbow Valley making everyone smiling knowingly at each other, for they understood the need of these two lovebirds to get a few moments alone, with only just the two of them.

A usual, Una was taking pictures of everyone and everything around her. When fast music was playing, Di always danced alone with herself only, saying to Carl that it was unfair for a dancer like her to not be able to dance with her boyfriend, because he his a minister's child. And, when the slow music would come, she would often dance with her father, when he was not dancing with her mother or with Joyce, or she would simply go sit on the knees of Carl who would always welcome her with a very passionate kiss on the lips. Sitting with Carl, were the other couples who couldn't dance as well because one of the member of these couples was a daughter and son of a minister. Jem and Faith and Nan and Jerry. But really, they were all having an agreeable and enjoyable time. Shirley who couldn't dance with Una, not only because she was a minister's daughter and she was the official photographer of the group, and because he knew that she was still thinking of Walter from time to time, because of their two years age difference and because he knew that Una didn't love him the way he was in love with her, this is why Shirley was as usual, laying on the grass with his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky.

When Ken and Rilla came back from their alone time in Rainbow Valley, they both had a big smile on their faces, eyes shining with multiple sparkles, holding one another's hand.

\- Listen everyone, I have an announcement to make !

It was Ken that had said this. The voices and conversations were slowly fading away, the music had been slowed down, and everyone was looking in the direction of the couple, waiting to ear this announcement.

\- I am so happy today, because Rilla here as accepted to become my wife !

Ken had continued to say while Rilla had taken her hand out of Ken's hand to put it in front of her face, showing everyone and making everyone see the engagement ring that Ken had passed on her ring finger !

\- This as made me so happy today, I can't almost believe it !

It was Rilla who was speaking now. Jumping up and down with excitement.

\- If everyone agree's, we would like to get married in two months time !

\- Are you out of your mind ?

\- This is out of the question !

Both Anne and Gilbert had exclaimed at the same time.

Making the two lovebirds excitement to slow down a little.

\- But why, mom and dad ? I love ken, and I don't see why I can't marry him when we want too ?

\- I would have Rilla marry me tomorrow if I could, but since I only start working at the journal in Montreal in a month's time, and we still haven't found our House of Dreams, we decided that two months was enough time for everything to take place and be ready to get married at the end of August.

Jem was the next one to start talking.

\- Why rush everything Ken ? Have you done something stupid like getting my baby sister pregnant before marriage ?

Jem had ask the question that everyone wishes and wanted to ask, but they all didn't dare asking it.

\- Jem, mom, dad, I can assure you that I am not pregnant. The only reason Ken and I want to get married so quickly is because we just can't wait to start our life together and that we love each other so much.

It was Rilla who was talking now.

\- There is no way I am letting my sixteen year old daughter get married in two months time, even if it is to a great and good men like you Ken. I am sorry Rilla, but you are not ready to get married right now.

It was Gilbert who was speaking now.

\- I really do think that you guys should wait three or four years before you make this next big step. I really do think that four years would be a long enough time for everything to be right in place, you could even get married on your twentieth birthday, Rilla !

It was Gilbert who was still speaking.

\- Four years dad, you are not really serious are you ?

Rilla was asking her father.

\- I agree with your father, Rilla, married life is not only a wife who hangs on her husband arms at social gatherings and make babies after babies. You don't even know how to cook or taking care of a house. You see why the four years delay is a good idea. We already agreed for you to not continue further with your education, you should see this as an opportunity for you to take some cooking and cleaning lessons with Joyce either here at Ingleside, or at the Kindred Spirit !

It was Anne who was speaking now.

At the end of all of this, both Rilla and Ken admitted that it was stupid of them to want to get married right away. Anne and Gilbert even reminded to Rilla that they toohad to wait three years time for them to get married because Gilbert had to be done with medical school first to be able to support his wife, his home and his family. Anne even said to Rilla that she herself had only gotten married when she was twenty-five years old and if she had happen to receive a marriage proposal at sixteen, she would have had accepted her fiancé's proposal, but she would have still waited a few more years before tying the knot.

And everyone who was there celebrating Rilla Blythe sweet sixteen birthday that day where all thinking the same thing, only not voicing it with words. They were all thinking and wishing that this wedding couldn't be taking place without the presence of Walter Blythe.

...

 **A.N. : I don't know what you will be thinking of this chapter ten of mine, because I am afraid I am not letting and writing all the proper emotions going on with all the characters, in my limitation with the English language...**

 **Now tell me, even if it was with the love of her life, would you have let your sixteen year old daughter get married at that age ?**

 **As always, thank you for reading and reviewing, I really, really appreciate it !**


	11. Let's talk about love

**Chapter eleven : Let's talk about love**

It's been a year and a few months now that the Blythe family have been without any news of Walter. Every day they hope for a phone call, a letter, his presence, to be able to ear the sound of his guitar, even if it was only a little something to let them know that wherever he his, he his alright and well. But no, there is still no words or no news from him...

In the month of October, around the time of their father Gilbert Blythe birthday, the six Blythe children still in Canada had all came back once again from school on a Friday at Ingleside to have and spend a great, fun and amazing week-end of celebrating their dad's anniversary. The weather was getting colder and colder, but they were all rejoicing that there still hadn't been no snow falling from the sky or any big snow storms yet. Anne had affectionately bake an apple tart for her husband and seeing as it was only them with the four Meredith's kids at Ingleside this time for the birthday, there was as much laughing, kissing, embracing and dancing around the living room as it had happened in the month of March for Anne's birthday.

On the Sunday afternoon, Anne had taken Gilbert for a romantic dinner at the Kindred Spirits restaurant, knowing that both Joyce and Rilla would be there to answer to the every needs and desires of both their parents.

Jem and the twins had all gone to the Manse very early that morning, making Anne and Gilbert know that Jem, Di and Nan were very impatient to spend the day with Faith, Carl and Jerry.

Before Anne and Gilbert had left Ingleside to go to the restaurant, they had only left Shirley alone in the house, with him reassuring them that he was going to be just fine and that it didn't happen so often that he could have this house only for himself for a few hours.

After having spent a lovely and romantic night, Anne and Gilbert were making their way back to Ingleside, simply happy to be together. Upon arriving in the alley with the car, they both saw a sight that they thought that they wouldn't be seing at this time of year. While getting out of the vehicle, Anne declared that she was going to prepare a very hot thermos with warm tea in it while Gilbert was going to get and search for very warm and comfortable quilts. Gilbert thought that she would have accompany him, but she only put the warm thermos in his free hand saying that he was the only one of them who could make him come down of there or Joyce, but Joyce was still at the Kindred Spirits at this moment...

Shirley who hadn't paid much attention in the return of his parents, because he was too busy looking at the stars that were starting to take place in the sky with the telescope that his parents had offered him when he had started to have an interest with everything that had to do with the sky and the space was a little taken aback when he heard some footsteps on the ladder coming up his way on the roof. The first thing he saw was how the thermos was carefully being place on a safe side of the roof, then he saw how the quilt was being place not far from the thermos and then he finally saw how his father kept on going up on the ladder with his now two free hands. Taking the thermos and quilt in his hands, Shirley waited for his father to be completely on the roof and said :

\- Dad, are you here to take me down on mom's order ?

Taking back the quilt from his son's hand, Gilbert went to sit himself down, placed a part of the quilt on his knees and motion with his hand for Shirley to come take place besides him.

\- Yes and no, son, otherwise your mom wouldn't have prepared this warm thermos of tea and this warm quilt for me to take them up there with me.

\- Then I am happy to be spending some quality alone time with you, dad !

Shirley said before taking his place besides his father and under the warm quilt as well. Father and son stood quiet for some time, in silence, watching the sky, the horizon, while taking small little sip of the hot cup of tea in their hands.

\- Now tell me, Shirley, is everything alright in school with you ? Are you sure you still want to become a professional pilot ?

\- Oh yes dad, I am sure and certain at a 100% ! I can't really tell you when I did change my mind on the fact that I had always wanted to become a farmer like granddad, but my fascination with flying, the sky, the stars, the planes have become such an important part in my life, that I don't see myself do anything else as becoming a pilot and fly in the sky all the time…

What Shirley didn't say to his father, was that he knew very well when he had started to take an interest in flying, it was when he had noticed how Una always seemed to be taking pictures of the sky, the moon, the stars, the sun and how just like him, she seemed to have a passion and a strong interest for everything that has to do with the space above their heads.

\- How I understand you completely Shirley. When I was younger, I always thought that one day, I would have followed in the footsteps of my father and take over the farm or work alongside him and that would have been great. But, I think I was sixteen or eighteen when I had confound in your mother that I had this dream of wanting to become a doctor ! And just like my father was so very proud of me for following and achieving my own dreams, you must know Shirley, that your mother and I are as proud of you for following and achieving your dream of becoming a pilot, just like my mother, my father and Marilla were proud of us, Anne and me for following our dreams.

\- I know dad, thank you !

Again, father and son stayed silent for a while before Shirley started to speak once again.

\- Dad, can I ask you a question, a question where I want you to really be honest with me ?

\- You sound so serious now Shirley, if this question really is that important to you, I will try my best to give you a proper answer.

\- Yes, this is a serious question dad. The question I want to ask you, the thing I want to know is, what if mom had never returned your love, she had gone and marry that other men she was courting back then and that you had conquer the fever anyway, what kind of life do you think you would have been living right now, without mom in your life ?

\- Oh, no Shirley, I don't think I can answer this question and think of what if's, I really do prefer to not think about these things…

\- No but dad, this is really important for me…

\- Are you telling me that you are in love with a girl that does not return your love, son ?

Shirley didn't answer his dad's question with words, because he just couldn't answer it out loud, he only made a nod yes with his head. And for a while, Shirley thought that his father wouldn't have ever answered him back, because he had seen how his father had closed his eyes and had stayed silent for a very long time.

\- Well, if and only if your mother never returned my love, and had gone and marry this other men, and if and only if I had miraculously survived the fever, because it was a really, really bad case from the start, I think I would have pursued my dream of becoming a doctor anyway and live the kind of life I think Jack his living right now, lonely, with no wife and no children, because I couldn't never have married any other girl, with only my work and my patients to come put some life and distractions into my routinely way of living. And the only consolation I would have in this kind of life, would be for me to know that Anne was happy with the life and the men she had chosen to spend the rest of her days with…

After this painful confession, both father and son once again stayed silent for a moment, because just like his dad, he couldn't imagine himself living such a lonely and miserable kind of life without the women that he was in love with.

\- The way you make me see this Shirley, is that the girl you are in love with, will never return the love that you have and feel for her, am I right, son ?

Again, Shirley only nodded yes with his head to answer his father.

\- And is the reason why is because she his in love with another men ?

Again, Shirley only nodded yes with his head to answer his father.

\- And do you know if that other men his in love with the girl you are in love with ?

Not only did Shirley nodded no with his head but he also answered with words out loud to his father.

\- I don't really know for him dad, I only know how she feels about that other men…

Gilbert patted Shirley's hand gently before saying.

\- Sometimes love is very complicated, Shirley. Only the reason why to your mom and me that Jack and Joyce aren't a couple, in love and soon to be married, is beyond us, I don't wish for any member of my family to be leading the kind of lonely life that I would be living if your mother had never returned my love, and this wish is for you, Shirley, for Joyce, for Walter and for Jack, because everyone in this life, deserves to find the kind of love that your mom and me are sharing between us.

\- Everyday I ask my lucky star to be answering my deepest wishes, desires and dreams for me dad !

\- Is this the reason why you are always up on the roof, Shirley, to wait for your lucky star to make her appearance and make all the wishes that you are thinking of ?

Once again, Shirley only nodded yes with his head to answer his father.

\- Don't worry son, your secret will be safe with me. Seeing as the stars are only starting to show their lights now, I am going back downstairs, to the warmth of the house, living you alone to make as much wishes as you most desire to…

Once Gilbert had gone back down, Shirley put the quilt on his shoulders before getting up on his feet to go have a look at the telescope to see if his brightest star had come up as well on her own roof to look up at the stars and take the most amazing pictures he knew her to always be taking. The stars and the moon were with him tonight, to answer one of his wishes, and this wish was for Una to be doing the exact same thing he was doing right now, him on the roof of Ingleside and her on the roof of the manse both looking at the universe with their brightest eyes. After having glanced at the form of Una one last time with his telescope, Shirley went back to sit down on the roof where he had been seating with his father not too long ago, took back the now colder cup of tea in his hands and remain his observation of the sky with the stars and the moon shining, content and happy in the fact that Una was making magic happen with the pictures that she was now taking.

…

 **A.N. : This chapter is for all of you Shirley and Una lovers in my story, Bathsheba Blythe, Katherine-with-a-K, Formally known as J !**

 **I am so very sorry for my long absence…**

 **To make it up to you, there is another new chapter coming up right away !**


	12. Interlude

**Interlude**

 _After having walk miles and miles away from his home and so far away from his loved ones, after having_ _slept in odd places like under a tree with his sleeping bag, inside of a church, in motels, and really sometimes in just whatever place he could find shelter on, food, and a small place to sleep in. He had been living this way he didn't know for how many time, he just knew that he wanted to keep on going as far away as he could._

 _In a way to make more money, this man with the guitar would often stop in a corner of a street, put down his small luggage, open his guitar bag, put the instrument on his chest and start playing music to entertain the passants and all the people that would cross the road and the street he was position at. Hoping that a few or many kind souls would be generous enough to put some money inside of his guitar bag that was open not far from his feet. He would often play in the subways, inside or outside of churches, in outdoor parcs..._

 _Once he had had enough money to buy a bus ticket, he took a one way to go to Montreal. But, seing as the winter season had already begun, he couldn't possibly stay outdoors all the time and play his guitar in hopes of gathering more money. After having spent a few days freezing himself on this cold weather, once the thought of going back home, to the warmth of Ingleside, the loving and caring arms of his mother, the comforting sight and presence of his father, the sisterly love of Joyce, apologising to Jem and have his brotherly affection back... But no, thinking of Jem simply made him know that just couldn't go back home now._

 _One day he found himself pushing the doors of the airport, not really paying attention to his surroundings, he went to the first counter he happen to step upon and he remember asking the girl behind this said counter ''Could you give me a one way ticket to paradise, please'' ! The girl behind the counter only gave him her most amazing and biggest smile and replied to him ''Do you have a preference in a paradise, sir'' ? Not knowing what to answer, the man with the guitar only shook his head no but he gave the girl his warmest smile back at her. To his surprise, while giving him back his ticket and his passport, the man with the guitar saw how the girl gave him a wink before saying to him ''Have a nice flight sir'' !_

 _Walter didn't really pay attention to the destination that was written on his plane ticket. He didn't really care and it didn't really matter. After having eaten the small but very good meal that the hostess have been giving to all the passengers, Walter found himself sleeping for the remaining of the flight. For him it seemed like he had just dozed out when one of the hostess came to wake him up, saying that they had arrived at their destination._

 _The first thing that hit Walter when he had gone out of the plane, was how strong the sun was shinning in the sky and how hard it was tapping on his head and skin. Which made him think that it wasn't possible, because in Montreal it was the middle of winter and here in this unknown country that he had just landed in, it seemed to be the middle of summer._

 _Sense he didn't have any luggage to be reclaiming, he only had to pass by the immigration where the lady behind the counter seeing as he was a white men, had tried to speak with him with the minimum of English that she knew in wishing him a very good stay in our island ! Because he knew that the minimum of French that he knew wouldn't be of any help to him, he didn't tried and push his luck farther in asking the lady in what island exactly that he had landed to. He had heard coming from the other passengers who for some were just as white as him, but they were all in groups making him think that they were missionaries, other passengers who were a mix of very dark brown, light brown, honey brown were speaking a language that was mixing French and another one that he couldn't properly put in place, because he had never heard of it before today._

 _While still inside of the airport, Walter saw a sign up above a wall that said "Bienvenue en Haïti''. And, when he finally got out of the airport, their was so much noise welcoming him, seeming to come from anywhere and everywhere. There was the voices of the people surrounding him, and those that were already outside, of the klaxon of the vehicles that had came to come searching for a family member, there was the music of a band not far from the entrance door forming of a singer, a batter of a tambour, a guitarist, they were singing in that other language that Walter didn't know anything about it yet, but he would later discover that it was one of the main language along with French, that the inhabitants of the island were used to speaking, creole. Seeing as everything was so new to him here, he decided to do the only thing logical for him to do in such a situation, and that was for him to see this as an adventure and let his imagination and the beauty of this place guide him wherever his footsteps will be taking him._

 _Since he couldn't really be talking or speaking or asking for help with anyone because of the language barrier he found himself in, Walter decided to give a chance at his instinct and take the first direction he felt like taking. And he found that the luck was with him, because the first direction he took had lead him to a beach that he soon discovered that it was the ocean that was in front of him. He saw how small and young children were already swimming in it, completely naked. He would later find and learned that many parents here didn't have enough money to buy a swimsuit for their children or shoes or clothes for the children to be wearing… But now, Walter was so hot from all that sun shining, that he thought of doing the same thing as these children and go swim on that ocean, but not as naked as them. He only kept his boxers on him before entering in the water to the curious eyes and laughing curiosity of the children. But Walter didn't care, because he was amazed at how warm the water was, how salted it tasted, how much good it did to his very tired and already so very red skin…_

 _After that first swim in that ocean that he would be doing again so very often in the future of his stay on this island, Walter kept on walking, looking at is surroundings with such captivating eyes, that he soon found himself not so hungry for food at the moment, but so very hungry for learning all the new things he was seeing and capturing all the beauty in his head and memory, whishing that Una was with him, for he knew that she would have taken so many pictures already…_

 _He didn't knew for how many days he had been on this island already, but it didn't really matter, because everything here seemed to be going and moving so slowly, like everyone was taking their time for everything that they had to do. Walter was thinking that maybe it was the effect of the sun shining so brightly and so strongly on everyone. Because it was doing just that to him. Often he had found himself back on that same beach that he had swam on his very first day here, positioned under a coconut tree, playing music with his guitar for the entertainment of the children and for his own pleasure as well._

 _One day, he was walking on the warm and hot streets like he usually does everyday, when he came in view of a small crowed that was gathering in what seemed like a park. He saw how the crowed kept on growing and growing with each minutes that was passing, making him to only have a chance to ear the most beautiful sound of a voice that he had never heard of before. The crowed had become so big now, forbidden him to see the owner of this magnificent voice. Hungry with curiosity, he started to walk toward the crowed to try and have a better look at the person who was singing in the middle of it. With many efforts, he finally arrived at the front of the crowed making him see the scene that was taking place in front of him. At first, he didn't really pay attention to the figure of the person singing, he only noticed that it was a white person that was doing it, which made him know for having already experience it here, for the local people on this island, seeing any white person, is like a distraction, so, if that white person is playing the guitar like him, or singing like this women right now, you could be sure that there will always be a group of people gathering around this stranger and have a look at what this person his capable of doing._

 _Walter had taken the habit of always brining all of his belongings with him, his small luggage and guitar bag, because he didn't have yet a proper place to stay at. But before thinking of doing anything with his guitar, Walter kept on looking at this women singing in English in front of him. He didn't know if it was because the sun was shining so brightly in his eyes, but the women in front of him was like the vision and image of what he had always pictured the angels of looking like, she had a long white dress on her small but firm body, floating around her, with her white arms moving besides her, in front of her, in the hair, and sometimes even playing with the front of her dress. He saw how this women continued to keep her eyes closed, as if she was afraid of looking at the crowed or because it was a way to bring her more confidence in her performance._

 _But then, it hit him. He knew that he knew this women from somewhere, only that it has been a long time that he had last seen of her. Without thinking much longer, Walter took out his guitar bag from across of his shoulders, put his small luggage in that place instead, open his guitar bag, took out his guitar, kept his guitar bag in his other hand and started to make his way in the middle of the scene, to where the lady in white was singing. He put down his guitar bag at his feet, put his small luggage inside of it in the place of his guitar, put the cord of his guitar around his neck, got down on one knee and started to play a music that amazingly went with what the lady in white was singing._

 _But the women that was singing besides him was so lost in her own world, own words, own universe, that she didn't pay any attention to the person that had taken place along side her, neither to the music that was now playing. But Walter didn't mind, it seemed to him as it was for her, that what they were doing, was so natural that he only had to keep on going, keep on playing his music, for the lady_ _in white to keep on singing with her beautiful voice._

 _And, this is what they did, her singing, him playing the guitar with such harmony and symphony that it was now his turn to completely be lost in his own world, own music, own universe, only stopping when he felt a hand softly but firmly catching his hand that was scratching the cords of the guitar making him stop the music that he was playing and look up at the lady in white besides him who was now looking at him and was the one who had put her hand on his, because she had finally noticed him, because she had finally remembered him and because the crowed had started to dispersed itself from where they were singing and playing because the sun was starting to go down._

 _Now that the night sky have finally taken it's full place, Walter took the lady in white on the beach where he had first swam on this island, right under the coconut tree, where they started to kiss each other with so much passion._

 _\- Make love to me ! Make love to me !_

 _The lady in white was saying._

 _\- I think I should marry you first, don't you think ?_

 _The men with the guitar asked the lady in white._

 _\- Oh yes please, marry me and then make love to me !_

 _Was the answer of the lady in white._

 _\- And then we will be making such beautiful music together !_

 _Was the reply of the men with the guitar. To answer him, the lady in white only kissed him more passionately._

 _After having found a white missionary priest that happily agreed to marry them, a civil marriage that is, Walter and the lady in white were once again back on that same beach, having went for a midnight swim in the still oh so very warm ocean, where they had first made love as husband and wife, completely naked, very passionately, they were now laying under the coconut tree, she had put back the white long dress on her body, with nothing else on, he had only put back his boxer on and Walter was now playing little and small notes of music on all of the lady in white body, as if he was still playing with his guitar. They both asked each other at the same time._

 _\- What are you doing here ?_

 _They both said._

 _\- It is all because of the lady behind the counter at the airport. I had asked her for a one way ticket to paradise !_

 _They both ask once more._

 _\- But why ?_

 _He said._

 _\- I had a huge fight with my brother, because I thought I was in love with his girlfriend._

 _She said._

 _\- I had a huge fight with my father, because he doesn't want me and doesn't like that I want to become a singer. He thinks that it isn't a proper work for a lady._

 _For the remaining of the night, because it was their honeymoon, the men with the guitar and the lady in white, because they had found each other on this paradisiac island, agreed to not be thinking of bad thoughts anymore, for now, to only celebrate the beginning of their romance with laughter, kisses, caresses, whispers, singing, music and all of this under the watchful eyes of the moon and the stars up above in the sky and the sound of the ocean with the waves_ _coming and going just like the men with the guitar and the lady in white were doing at the moment, making love to each other, so very passionately._

…

 **A.N. : This bonus chapter is for all of you who had ask where Walter is !**

 **Let's just say that I have made magic happen in this chapter, with me taking the form of the lady behind the counter at the airport in Montreal…**

 **Because, if you really think about it, these days a plane distance between Montreal and Haïti is only four hours away…**

 **And no, this wasn't a dram that Walter was dreaming of while he was sleeping, if anyone thought this chapter to be a dream, no, this is all so real ! Even the lady in white is real…**


	13. The unknown

**Chapter thirteen : The unknown**

It is now the month of January. It will be almost two years since the Blythe's have heard from Walter, still no phone calls, no post cards, no letters, nothing. It will be exactly two years on that faithful day in March where Walter had decided to flee from his home... But as they always say, no news is good news, right ! On this late cold afternoon, at the Kindred Spirits restaurant, where Joyce and Rilla had been working since this morning, to serve hot beverages, hot meals, hot burning fire on the fire place, to all those people that they knew would be coming in today because of how cold the temperature was that day. As usual, little, small, big children had been coming in the morning before taking the road for school, to have a proper breakfast. Young girls, young women, older women had been coming in as well all day before taking the road of their work, some of them even had taken the habit of having prepared by Rilla and Joyce a small picnic bag for them to take with them and go deliver these small bags to all the houses and families that were staying way too far to be taking the road and come themselves at the restaurant. There was even those who are coming from the home shelter not very far from the Kindred Spirits, where the two Blythe sisters could see coming some single fathers with one, two, three or four young children, single mothers with the same amount of children, a big brother or a big sister coming in with their younger brothers and sisters... The Blythe family could say that since the Kindred Spirits had open its doors to the public and population of Glen St-Mary two years ago, that they really do bring a little more joy and happiness into the lives of all those people that were in need of a place like this into their lives.

The small and big children had also taken the habit of coming back into the restaurant after school, either to have another one hot meal before taking the road back home, to spend time with their friends, to read all the books in Nan's bookshelf, that was always full with lots and lots of books, or to simply have a quiet time and rest before going back home. Now, all of these children were putting back on themselves their big winter coats, boots, scarfs, mittens, toques, when they were done, Joyce who was behind the counter, heard them say to her joyfully :

\- Goodbye miss Joyce, see you tomorrow, have a goodnight !

Joyce who was watching them carefully, noticed that there was still one small children behind, like he was taking his time to leave by putting his clothing items on so slowly.

\- Hey there, what's wrong little one ?

Joyce asked slowly and carefully while bending herself at the level of the face of the small children. Taking his toque out of his hair, recognising the small children in front of her, Joyce exclaimed alarmingly :

\- Why Dominic, what is wrong ? I saw that today after your afternoon meal, you didn't even finish eating your last bite, that you fell asleep right next to your plate. did you once again spent the night carrying and taking care of your mother ?

Not knowing what to say, the young boy only nodded yes with his head.

\- And let me guess, your father was once again drinking off all of his money somewhere and came back home so drunk that he went straight to bed ?

The young boy was going to nod yes again, but after thinking for a while, he said, like he remembered exactly what happened last night.

\- No miss Joyce, my father didn't come back home last night at all. He hasn't been coming back home at all this past week

Seeing the small boy's eyes getting full with tears, Joyce simply took the small child in her arms, saying :

\- My sweet, sweet Dominic, you can cry all you want now, you are safe in my arms, you will see that sooner or later, everything will be alright. Do you trust me ?

Still crying so very strong tears for such a small child, Dominic once again nodded yes with his head at Joyce.

\- Now don't tell me that you left your mother alone all day today ?

\- Oh, no miss Joyce, I left her with little Jim's mother. You know that he and hi are going to the same school and he and his mom are our closest neighbours...

To the surprise of both Joyce and Dominic, the front door of the restaurant got open so abruptly, with the small voice of a small body coming from it with only the head of the small child trespassing from the door.

\- Dominic, hurry up, it is freezing outside, what is taking you so long, hurry up !

It was little Jims that had come back for Dominic so that they could go back home together, like they always do.

\- In a minute, Jims. Now Dominic, have you still got some of those medicine that I had given you for easing your mother's pain ?

The small boy was nodding his head yes while putting back on his head his toque, putting his scarf around his shoulder and putting his mittens on his small hands.

\- I am giving you this small bag of goodies and putting it on your school bag for you to take it with you home, in it, you will find bread, jelly, peanut butter, jam, fruits, small boxes of juice, small boxes of milk... Now, go on with Jims, Dominic. I know I will be seeing you tomorrow, but I want you to know, and that you should always know that, you can always come back here, at any time, if ever something goes wrong at home, ok ? The same goes to you, little Jims, understand ?

Jims who had taken the small hand of Dominic in his hand nodded yes with his head at Joyce, Dominic was doing the same.

\- Goodbye miss Joyce, see you tomorrow, have a goodnight !

\- Goodbye boys, see you tomorrow, have a goodnight !

After the door had been closed behind the small two children, Joyce started to empty all of the tables out of habit, without even realising that she had started to do so, because she was to busy ruminating with small whispers with her mouth ''If that Jack Garrison guy ever dare to touch or snap at Dominic, I think I could kill him myself with my own two hands.''

\- Oh my God, oh my God, Joyce I did it, I did it. I finally baked an entire chocolate cake without burning it !

It was Rilla who was shouting so loudly, coming out of the kitchen, jumping up and down towards her sister, taking her in her arms wanting to try and make Joy jump up and down with her as well. But Joy wasn't really in the mood to jump with excitement, that she only patted Rilla on her back with her hands.

\- Can you believe it ! I did it, I did it ! An entire chocolate cake without burning it !

\- Wow, Rilla, after what, five or eight tries ?

\- Joyce !

\- I can almost believe it, Rilla, I think I have to see it in front of my eyes, for me to be able to believe it. Where is the masterpiece ?

\- Inside, in the kitchen.

\- Then what are you waiting for, go take it for your big sister and teacher see and admire what her little sister and student had been learning in her classes.

\- I'll be right back !

In the meanwhile, Joyce had kept on emptying the tables and cleaning them. She was now doing the same thing at the counter, when she saw Rilla coming back from the kitchen with the cake in her hands. She put it down on the counter in front of Joyce, saying a loud :

\- Ta-daaaa !

\- Wow, Rilla, that cake sure looks good !

\- Thanks teacher !

\- Can I have a taste of it right now, to know if you did put enough flour or enough sugar in it ?

\- Joyce, can't you be serious a minute and be happy for me, I actually baked an entire chocolate cake without burning it ! Besides, I am saving this masterpiece for Ken, he his coming here at the end of the week, and I want him to be the first one to eat some of that famous chocolate cake !

\- Alright, alright, but I want to be the second one to eat some of that famous chocolate cake !

\- Deal, teacher-sister !

And the two sisters resumed the cleaning of the restaurant in a quiet complicity, now so used to be working, learning, teaching, side by side. They were now both behind the counter, preparing all of the foods, beverages and goodies for tomorrow, when Rilla asked Joyce :

\- So, tell me, what is up between you and Jack ?

Joyce hesitated a slight moment to answer back :

\- What do you mean what is up between Jack and me ?. There as never been, there will never be and there is nothing between Jack and me. Besides, it's complicated.

\- More complicated then waiting four years before you could marry the men you love and the men of your dreams ?

\- No Rilla, I don't think I can compare your love story with the kind of relationship that Jack and I have together. All I can say is that Jack and I are not in any way involve in a romantic relationship, he his my best friend, my fourth brother after Jem, Walter and Shirley...

\- Well, I always thought that you would have been the very first one of us to get married, you know, being the oldest and all.

\- And I always thought that Jem and Faith would have been the very first ones to get married, if it weren't for their medical courses, I think they would have already tied the knot !

\- Well, it looks like I will be the very first one of us to get married, in exactly, approximately, two and a half years time !

Once again, the sisters were working in a silent complicity, when Rilla started to noticed that Joyce was being distracted from her work by something she was watching in the far corner of the restaurant, where the fireplace was still lit up and where a young men was still seated on one of the comfortable chairs facing the fire, with a warm cup of a hot beverage in his hands. Silently going to where her sister was, Rilla was saying :

\- Hey Joyce, you've missed a spot, just right there.

She had once again started to clean the counter, but she had stopped short in her track when her attention had been captivated by the figure besides the fire place.

\- Joyce, who is that guy ? I thought that everyone had already left.

Getting out from her distraction, reverie, long gazing, Joyce once again looked at her sister and said :

\- I thought as well that everyone had already left. I must have gone and refilled his cup with hot cocoa out of a reflex and habit, because I had noticed that this men is always the last one to live the place during winter time, he always goes to sit by the fireplace when the restaurant gets empty... I had noticed him earlier back in summertime, but back then he used to always go at the same time while everyone was living the place, but now that it is colder outside, I notice that he his almost always the very first one to get here in the mornings and the very, very last one to go in the evenings, like he almost doesn't want to leave the place.

\- Mmmm, interesting ! But do you know his name ?

Joyce didn't have the time to answer Rilla's question, because while she was explaining all of this to her sister, the men besides the fireplace, had gotten up from the comfortable chair, had approach the counter where the two sisters were talking, while giving back to Joyce the now empty cup of hot cocoa, he said to both of the sisters :

\- Goodbye miss Joyce, goodbye miss Rilla, see you tomorrow, have a goodnight !

With one last little but very soft smile on his lips, the men that always stayed the very last one at the Kindred Spirits, open the front door and was just like that outside, in the cold, not earring what Joyce answered back to Rilla's question :

\- No Rilla, no, I don't know his name.

...

\- Joyce, Rilla !

It must have been almost thirty minutes or more, maybe an hour that the mysterious men had left the restaurant, when the door got opened once more so quickly, that the two sisters came out of the kitchen where they had been doing the dishes and heard these loud shouts that looked like the voice of their father.

\- Rilla, Joyce, come quick. Your mother have asked me to come pick you up with my car tonight, because she didn't want you girls to walk in that cold, and when I got there, I came upon the body of this men almost entirely covered in snow, two feet away from the entrance door of the restaurant.

The girls could in fact see that their father was carrying in his arms the small but long body of a men that was pass out.

\- Is the bed upstairs empty right now, girls ?

Without even waiting for an answer, Gilbert was already taking the steps going upstairs as quickly as he could, followed right away by his two daughters.

\- Girls, I need all the covers you can find, some hot towels...

Gilbert was saying to Rilla and Joyce while slowly and carefully putting the men on the bed and started to get him out of his wet coat, took out his small boots and his wet pants, quickly covering him with the cover that was already on the bed, while his daughters had gone to do as he had ordered. When Joyce and Rilla came back with the items that their dads had asked for, looking at the face of the men laying on the bed, Joyce exclaimed :

\- Oh, this is the men that was just in the restaurant not one hour ago. What do you think happened to him dad ? His he going to be alright ?

\- I cannot really say anything on his condition right now, he doesn't seem to have anything broken, he must have lost consciousness, he his shivering, he his starting to have a fever, we have to make it go down before it gets stronger and after, we will have to wait for him to wake up.

Both girls agreed to what their father had just said. After an hour of taking care of the mysterious men, seeing as there was no improvement showing yet, after Gilbert had made a phone call to Anne with the telephone of the restaurant, to let her know what was happening, Gilbert and Rilla decided to take the road back home, living Joyce to take care of the unconscious men all by herself.

\- Think of it that way Joyce, this is your chance to get to know this mysterious and intriguing men a little better, you know, like discovering his name...

Rilla was saying to her sister with a little wink with her eye before living the Kindred Spirits with Gilbert !

...

 **A.N. : Ta-daaaaa ! Oh, look, a new chapter ! I have no real excuse for posting this new chapter at such a distance from the two previous ones other then I wasn't really in the mood or really had the time for writing and I think you can see as well that I do not really have the time to read some of all the new chapters in your stories, but, but, I had decided to post a newest chapter of my own, before reading any newest chapters on other stories...**

 **You might even have the luck in having me posting another chapter either tomorrow or Saturday, because I wanted to do like last time and post two new chapters at the same time, but it just didn't work out the way I wanted it to work out with the second chapter...**

 **Yes, the two small children were little Jims from Rilla of Ingleside and Dominic Garrison from The continuing story, but I think that it will be only Dominic that will have a much more importance later on in this story...**

 **As always, thanks for reading !**


	14. Untitled

**Chapter fourteen : Untitled**

 _It is again the month of January, and it has been almost three years now since the Blythe family had heard from Walter. No phone calls, no post cards, no letters, no nothing. Jem, Nan, Di and Shirley, after having spent a quiet Christmas at Ingleside are already back at Redmond and in the middle of their students lives. On a rare occasion, neither does Rilla or Joyce was at the Kindred Spirits restaurant that day because there had been a snow storm last night, a very big one, disturbing everyone various activities for the day. Even Gilbert couldn't go out on his patients calls that day. There was snow everywhere, on such a level, so high, that anyone with a right mind wouldn't try to take a walk in it. Anne was happy to have her husband and two of her daughters at home with her in such a bad weather. In the morning, the four of them had all taken together a very small but delicious breakfast made of eggs, pancakes, orange juice, tea and coffee, after that they each vacate to their different occupations, Gilbert had gone into his study to work on some of his medical cases, Anne went upstairs into their bedroom where she had her own little corner with a bureau on which she always seats to write her stories, Rilla had gone into her bedroom as well to write a long romantic letter to Ken and Joyce had stayed downstairs in the living room, laying right on the carpet on her stomach, in front of the burning fireplace, writing on her own little notebook various little thoughts that was going through her mind. This is mostly how that snow day had passed for the four occupants of Ingleside. Now it was getting near nine pm, and they each had taken a book of their choice and have a small reading session in the living room in a way to relax their mind and body, before going to bed. This was why they had been startled when they heard the telephone ringing at this hour, when it had not been ringing, for a change, all day long. Looking at each other with surprise in their eyes, wondering who could be calling at this hour, finally, it was Joyce that got on her feet to answer the call on the phone that was still ringing._

 _\- Hello, Blythe residence !_

 _At first, Joyce didn't ear any response back or anyone speaking at the other hand of the receiver, but she could distinctly ear the sound of breathing at the other hand of the receiver._

 _\- Hello there, Blythe residence, how may I help you ?_

 _\- Hi, big little sister !_

 _Oh, the sound of that voice, Joyce could have recognise it anywhere, anytime, even if it has been such a long time since she had heard it._

 _\- Walter, Walter is that you ?_

 _\- Yes dear sister of mine, it is me, Walter !_

 _Before saying anything else, Joyce turned in the direction of the living room, calling out :_

 _\- Mom, Dad, Rilla, come quick, it's Walter on the phone !_

 _Anne, Gilbert and Rilla didn't wait a long time before they were all encircling Joyce with their bodies, trying to reach the receiver with their hands, or each and everyone of them trying to speak at the same time._

 _\- Walter, I am going to give the phone to mom, ok ?_

 _\- Oh, Walter, my dear boy, my dear son, how are you, is everything alright, are you warm enough, have you enough food to eat everyday, do you still write, do you still play the guitar ?_

 _\- Oh, dearest mother, yes I am alright, I do have food to eat everyday, and yes, I do still write and play with my guitar everyday !_

 _\- Well, you do sound alright to me, and I am so happy and relieved to ear your sweet, sweet voice again, but your father wants to know if you are in good shape and in good health ?_

 _\- Mom, you can assure dad that he does not have to worry one bit about my health and good shape, because where I am at, I have the chance to go swim everyday and take long walks whenever I want to._

 _\- And Rilla wants to know when are you going to come back home ? Actually, we all want to know that !_

 _\- Yes, yes, yes I am going to come back home, one day, I just don't know when that day will be yet, but I will be coming back._

 _\- Oh, son, you do know that whenever you are ready to be coming back home, we will all be so happy to see you back._

 _\- It warms my heart so much to ear you say that, mom. I love you all so much..._

 _\- Oh, Walter, Rilla wants to let you know that she will be marrying Kenneth Ford in a year and a half time, and she wants to know if you think you will already be back then ? Hello, hello, Walter are you still there ?_

 _But all Anne could ear at the end of the receiver was the sound of the beep the telephone always makes when the caller had hung up._

 _\- I don't think he had the time to ear the last question, the call got cut off..._

 _Anne gave the receiver back to Joyce going straight into the loving arms and embrace of Gilbert who was already ready to catch her._

 _\- It was Walter, he called us, we talked with him, he sounded just fine, Anne-girl._

 _After having put the receiver back down, seeing how Rilla's eyes ere starting to get wet, Joyce went to her little sister, took her in her loving arms, so that they could just like their mother and father, share some tears of joy and some tears of sadness all at the same time, after having had the chance of speaking with Walter, after so long, on the telephone, on this very cold night in January._

 _..._

 _\- The call got cut off..._

 _Walter was saying to the lady in white that was right by his side while he was making this phone call to his family._

 _\- But you did it, Walter, I am so very proud of you and they must have been so happy to ear your voice after so long._

 _Walter hung up the receiver of the phone that the owner of the restaurant in Haïti where he and the lady in white had been engaged to play music for the diners every night, had kindly accepted to let him make this long distance call to Montreal, then he took the lady in white in his loving arms into a caring and tender embrace._

 _\- I don't think I would have made that call, if it weren't for you, dear wife of mine !_

 _\- Oh no, you don't have to thank me, Walter. It is me who his not ready yet to face my father by making a call just like the one you just made._

 _\- I know my love, there is no rush, but know that I will be by your side, just like you were by my side, when you will be ready._

 _Walter and the lady in white sealed that promise with a kiss, then they quickly made their way out of the restaurant, before the thirty minutes break that they have each night got over before they go back on stage, to go out on the very warm January night, cross the street, walk through the soft sand and have a quick swim in the always ready water of the beach where they had first made love when they had gotten married almost three years ago._

 _..._

 _\- Redmond university, hi, how may I help you ?_

 _\- Hi, may I speak to one of the Blythe students please ?_

 _\- Just a moment please, I will see which one I can find for you first._

 _\- Thank you._

 _Somewhere in a dorm room at Redmond, a telephone was ringing._

 _\- Jem Blythe speaking, hi._

 _\- Hey Jem, is everyone with you ? Because I have such a good news to tell all of you !_

 _Indeed, they all had gotten the habit of spending all of their evenings in the boys room, Faith was laying besides Jem on the bed, Nan and Gerry were reading together on the carpet, seating side by side, Di was positioned on the carpet as well in a grand-écart with her legs wide open on each side of her body, making stretching movements so that her arms, legs and whole body do not get to frigid, Carl was not too far from her, laying on his back on the carpet with his text book covering his face. For once, Una didn't have her camera in her hands, instead, she had a notebook with a pencil, drawing things only known to her, because she won't let anyone see what she was drawing. She was seating besides Shirley on his bed who himself was looking out of the window that was above his bed, at the snow falling down on this cold January night._

 _\- Hey everyone, Joyce his on the phone, and she has a good news to tell all of us._

 _Jem said so that everyone in the room could pay him some attention and at the same time, for him to let Joyce know that everyone was there with him._

 _\- We have received a phone call from Walter tonight, Jem, Walter has finally called us, he sounded well and healthy, but he said that he still doesn't know when he will be coming back home, but it almost doesn't matter, because we have heard of Walter tonight !_

 _\- Really, Joyce, Walter called at Ingleside tonight ? That is such a good news ! Thanks for calling and letting us all know about this, dear big little sister._

 _When she heard the name of Walter, Faith stood in a siting position behind Jem and put her arms around his waist. Jem put down the receiver._

 _\- Joyce said that Walter called home tonight, that he sounded well and healthy, but he still doesn't know when he will be coming back._

 _Then he loosened his body into the loving and caring arms of Faith. Nan and Gerry let go of their books and went straight into each other's arms. Carl got up on his feet, took Di by the hands and started to jump up and down with her with excitement. Shirley took off his eyes from the view of the window and looked straight at Una who had stopped drawing in her notebook, but Shirley could see that she had her eyes closed with silent tears coming down her cheeks. Shirley couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or tears of sadness, since she already heard of the good news that Walter had finally called home, like the rest of them, the only thing left for him to do, was for him to start looking back at the snow that was slowly falling on this cold night of January._

 _..._

 **A.N. : Well, let's just call this chapter a flash forward chapter. Because this is clearly something that took place in the future, almost three years after Walter took off and seeing as the previous chapter was taking place almost two years after Walter took off and I was already planning to write this chapter after the one of yesterday I had decided to simply continue with what I had initially planned.**

 **No, this was not a dream chapter, Walter really did call home that night in January, almost three years after he took off. This chapter was to honour the request of all the readers that had asked or said that it was such a heartbreaking thought that Walter hadn't called, or wrote home for one or two years, this was my gift to you readers...**

 **Now, in the next chapter, I will be continuing exactly where I left off with Joyce having to take care of the mysterious men, almost two years after Walter took off.**

 **I hope that I did not disturb you readers too much with this chapter from the future but at the same time, I cannot wait to ear and read what you all will have to say about this chapter !**

 **Kim.**


	15. The stranger

**Chapter fifteen : The stranger**

After having verified for the tenth time at least that the mysterious stranger was still breathing, because she still didn't know if he was unconscious or peacefully sleeping, Joyce went back downstairs, initially to look and verify if the front door and all of the windows of the restaurant were very well locked, after having made sure of all of that, Joy had to admit to herself that she also went downstairs to find some courage, some confidence in her and put her timidity behind her so that she can find the force in taking care of the mysterious stranger that was upstairs, talk to him when he wakes up, feed him food and for her to stop wishing that Rilla or her dad had stayed with her, at least for the night, in making sure that the stranger was very well taken cared of. It was not as if Joyce didn't talk, or didn't feed or didn't tend to strangers everyday here at the restaurant, but, when she compared the everyday work that she did with the strangers and what she was about to do now with this one stranger, all alone, for Joyce, it was not exactly the same thing. Because, again she had to admit this to herself, in all her life, she had never been the one, to be left all by herself with a complete stranger. With one last strong breath, Joyce found the courage in her and started once again to make her way up the stairs and see if there was any improvement with the stranger.

The stranger was still not awake yet, but Joyce could see that he was tossing and turning in his sleep, shivering very violently with all of his body. Taking a towel and have it wet with hot water, Joyce went to sit by the bedside in the chair that was already placed there, and she started to press the hot towel on the forehead of the men where she had to throw away some of his wet hair that was collapse on his forehead. While doing so, she was slowly saying to the stranger :

\- Shhhh, shhhh, everything is alright. You don't have to be scared. I will be taking very good care of you.

The stranger was still not opening his eyes, and he was still burning with the fever. Joyce went to take another hot towel and pass it all over his nude chest, neck, stomach and arms. While doing so, at some point, Joyce thought that she heard a faint ''So cold'' coming out of the mouth of the stranger. Quickly, Joyce stood up, went to the big case that looked like it was a treasures case, in some ways, it really was one, because you could find anything and everything in it, like shoes, pants, shirts, sweaters, scarfs, mittens, hats, bags that had been left behind at the restaurant and never been reclaimed for. Joyce search in it for one or two minutes, when she found a sweater that she thought could be the size of the stranger, she quickly ran back to his side and put the sweater on him and covering him as well with the warm covers that were already covering his legs.

\- There, I bet that you already feel warmer !

Joyce was gently saying to the stranger while still passing the hot towel on his forehead and face.

...

For two straight days Joyce had been taking care of the stranger, knowing that Rilla would be coming at the restaurant during the day, taking care of everything, the clients, the children, the food, while Joyce was still taking care of the stranger. Seeing as the only bed of the place was occupied, Joyce couldn't very well sleep in the same bed as the stranger, she went to take some of the cushions on the sofas downstairs, to make a temporary bed for her on the floor, right next of the bed of the stranger. On the night of the second day, Joyce could see that the fever had broken off and the stranger's body was not shaking so violently anymore and he seemed to be peacefully sleeping now, in fact, he had not yet opened his eyes or said a word, but seeing as he was breathing normally, Joyce knew that she didn't have to worry for the health of the stranger anymore. Passing her hand on his forehead to see if the fever didn't come back, it did not, Joyce decided to go downstairs and get something to eat, because she was starving from hunger. While she was making her way down, Joyce could ear the voices of a men and a women saying :

\- Are you ready to taste the famous chocolate cake I wrote to you about in my last letter ?

\- Oh yes, your famous chocolate cake ! After that delicious lasagna, I think that there is nothing like a good chocolate cake to make a men happy !

Arriving at the end of the stairs, seeing who the occupants of the two voices was, Joyce exclaimed while making her way in their direction :

\- It seems that I have arrive to see if my student really did learn something while I was teaching her everything about cooking. Ken, I was waiting for your verdict about that famous chocolate cake.

Rilla who already had a fork full with a piece of cake in her hand, went in the direction of Ken's already open mouth to let him have a taste of what she hoped was a very delicious and succulent treat. After having taken the bite and while Ken was shewing it, both Rilla and Joy stayed silent, waiting in anticipation at what will Ken's answer be.

\- Rilla my Rilla, if we still didn't have to wait for your twentieth birthday to get married, I will be marrying you right here, right now !

After saying so, Ken stood up while taking Rilla in his arms, giving her a very passionate and a very chocolaty kiss, making Rilla to laugh with happiness.

Joyce exclaimed after a few moment.

\- Well, all this talk about chocolate cake, had almost made me forget why I came downstairs for, to grab something to eat for me and for the stranger upstairs, because I think he might be waking up anytime now.

\- Oh right, the stranger. There is still some of the lasagna left, I have made a potage as well. You will find everything you need in the kitchen, Joyce.

Rilla answered to her sister.

After having taken a small portion of everything in the kitchen, before Joyce went back upstairs, she said to the two lovebirds :

\- You two, behave well, and don't forget to lock the door after yourselves when you will be heading back home. Goodnight miss Rilla, goodnight mister Ken, see you tomorrow.

...

After having eaten a small portion of the lasagna, Joyce was now peacefully taking small sips of the soup while keeping an eye on the still sleeping mysterious stranger. He seemed to have not gotten worse or gotten better, she notice that he had stopped shivering, which was a good sign. When she was done with her soup, Joyce took once again a hot towel to pass it once again on the face of the stranger. While doing so, she was not really prepared for the eyes of the stranger to open so suddenly and stare straight at her like she was some kind of vision to the mysterious men. With the stranger opening his eyes, it had also made Joyce to completely stop the movement that she was doing with the hand that had the hot towel in it on the face of the stranger. For a few seconds, not a word was spoken between the two of them, until the mysterious stranger started to cough which made Joyce to grab the glass of water that was right next to him on the night table and she made him drank of few sip of the water very slowly while she was still holding the glass for him.

\- There, there, you've not had anything to drink for a few days now, after drinking a little bit of that water, I can assure you that you will feel much better.

After having a few more sip of the water, Joyce put the glass of water back on the night table and found herself once again being stared at by the eyes of the mysterious stranger, seeming to be looking at her with so many questions in his eyes.

\- Do you remember me ? I am miss Joyce from the Kindred Spirit restaurant.

\- I remember you, miss Joyce, but, I don't remember, I don't know, I don't recognise the room, and the bed that I am sleeping on, but I do know that this is one of the best, warmest, comfortable bed that I have had the chance to sleep in for a very long time.

\- Good, because this is what this bed and this room are here for, to make those that need a comfortable, warm and best bed to be sleeping, recovering, resting, wether it be for an hour, two days, a month or a year, this bed and this room are always ready to welcome there visitors.

Having another fit of cough, Joyce took once again the glass of water to help the stranger drink a little bit of the beverage.

\- But, the last thing I remember is me saying goodnight to miss Rilla and to you, miss Joyce, then going out of the restaurant on this so cold night, but then, after this, I don't remember anything else.

\- The cold and the fatigue must have made you pass out right outside of the restaurant, because this is where my father found you almost an hour later when he had come to bring Rilla and me back home.

\- Or my body and mind must have said to each other that me passing another night on this cold temperature in some random place, must have been enough for now.

\- Oh, did you ran away from your house and this is the reason why you have to sleep on the street at the moment ? Is there anyone, someone I need to contact to let them know what is happening to you ?

\- No, there is no one, I am all alone in this life, just me and only me.

\- Well, with you staying here, you can be sure that you won't be lonely anymore, mister...

\- Oh, sorry, I have been coming here at the restaurant almost every day now, and I still haven't properly introduced myself to you, miss Joyce. My name is Eric, Eric Jones.

\- Enchantée, mister Eric. I think we have done enough talking for the night. How about I feed you, or I let you eat some of this hot beverage all by yourself, if you feel you are capable of doing that and then, I will let you have a goodnight sleep on this most comfortable, warmest and best bed you have had the chance to sleep in.

...

A few days later, after a very long day at the restaurant, Joyce had been passing the mop on the floor when she saw how the stranger, rather, Eric Jones slowly coming down of the stairs with a serene, peaceful and very rested face towards her.

\- Miss Joyce, I have been thinking, sense you are so kind in letting me stay and sleep in the bed upstairs, I think that I could be helping you around here a little. I could clean the dishes, I could cook, I could serve the meals, I could clean the windows. You won't have to pay me for all this work, I think that you are paying me enough already by giving me three meals a day and a place to sleep at. I am a hard worker and it will be my pleasure to be of any help here in this place called Kindred Spirit.

\- You have yourself a deal, mister Eric.

And this is how, with Joyce and Eric shaking their hands in agreement, that the Kindred Spirit restaurant welcomed a new member in it's team !

...

 **A.N. : Too many books to read ! This is the only reason that as kept me from writing and posting this chapter sooner...**


	16. The sound of music

**Chapter sixteen : The sound of music**

 _As he does every morning, this men after having kiss his wife a good morning kiss on the cheek while she is still halfway from the world of sweet dreams and waking up, he goes out of bed, put on his dressing gown, silently going out of their bedroom, making his way down the stairs, to the entrance door of their house, opening it, bending down to take the morning journal that he knows he will always be finding there waiting for him, right on top of the welcoming carpet. After closing back the entrance door, he goes straight into the kitchen to prepare himself a good and warm cup of coffee before going into his study to read the morning journal, his correspondences, his letters and answer or write back to what seemed the most urgent to him. This morning he had the surprise of finding with the newspaper, another small package, after having been taken out of the usual brown envelop used to sending items overseas, carefully wrapped in a tissue the men had never seen before in his life, with colours such as blue, red, green, yellow with little signs in shapes unknown to him that resembles hearts, stars, music instruments, he was so mesmerised by that tissue that the men almost didn't notice what was inside of it. It was a cd box with no covers, no pictures to announce the kind of music, singer the men would be hearing while he will be listening to it. Oh, but all of this had the men so intrigued that without thinking any further, he carefully put the cd in the music box, pressed play and started to once again read the news in the newspaper._

 _One hour later, the wife who had fallen back asleep after her husband had left the room, got woken up by the sound of music that seemed to be coming from somewhere so far away but yet at the same time, it seemed to be coming so near to her. She stood there, sitting on the bed, listening to the sound of music that seem so familiar but yet so strange at the same time. It seemed to be coming from the study of her husband. She didn't know how long she had stayed there in her room, listening to the sound of music that seemed to be starting at the beginning over and over again, when the last piece had been played, over and over again. She had never known her husband to be listening to the sound of music so much, so loud and on repeat, over and over again._

 _Having put on her dressing gown, the wife started to make her way towards the study of her husband, wanting to discover the mystery of having some music been played in her house again, after so long. While she was getting nearer and nearer from the study of her husband, she had found that she was making her steps go slower and slower, because she had heard that voice so many times before, it seemed so long ago now, she was afraid of what she would be finding behind that closed door of her husband study._

 _Slowly but surely opening the door, the wife gently started to walk inside the room, making a halt at the entrance, when she saw how her husband had his hands covering his face, with his shoulders shaking, as if he was crying. This made the wife know that her husband had recognise the voice of their daughter as well as she did and the sound of music that seemed so familiar but yet so strange at the same time, had made him play the music, her music, her words, her voice, on repeat, again and again. The wife put her hands on her husband shoulders at the same time that the sound of music was starting at the beginning again, making her husband shake with surprise at her touch. To not startle him further more, the wife put her arms all around her husband shoulders with him having his back on her face, and she started to rock with him in her arms._

 _\- Did you ear that voice, and that music ? Do you feel her talent ? How can I let her know that I regret the terrible fight that we had, and how can I let her know that I am so very proud of her..._

 _\- Shhhh, stop torturing you so much. I always knew that you two would have always find a way towards each other again. We might not know where she is, but we know that she is still making her music and singing, this sound of music is the proof of it..._

 _\- Shhhh, let's not talk anymore, let's just listen to that beautiful sound, beautiful voice, that is our daughter..._

 _..._

 ** _A.N. : This was the way for the lady in white to get in contact with her parents..._**


	17. Dominic

**Chapter seventeen : Dominic**

\- Mama, Mama…

On this bright and shinny morning sometime in the month of March, Dominic had been trying to get his mother to wake up, but, as much as he tried to shake her, touch her face, open her eyes with his hands, there was not really anything else that a not yet five years old child could do. And he couldn't not really understand why his mother wouldn't wake up. And, on top of all of that, he was all alone in the house with his mother, where his father hadn't been seen for so long, he thought in his little kid's mind. He was about to get up and get little Jims mother for help, but he just remembered that little Jims whole family moved out of the house right next door from theirs to go live in some other house, very far from him, making Dominic to not have his best friend with him all the time anymore.

...

At the kindred spirit restaurant, Joyce and Eric have been working there together for two months now. Every morning, when Joyce would get in, she would see that Eric had already prepared coffee, tea, juice, bread, sweets, muffins, eggs, porridge, so that all of the early customers could have a happy, healthy and great breakfast. Sometimes, after the interruption of the morning rush, before the afternoon and evening customers would get in and arrive, Joyce and Eric found themselves to sometimes share a cup of tea or a cup of coffee, depending on the amount of work and people they had to serve during the morning, together. During those times, they would not often talk, oh, they would make agreeable conversations of how their nights went, of the kindred spirit, of the weather, you know, small talk, but they would not, never or not yet be talking about themselves, the kind of conversations when two persons would like to get to know one another better, and sometimes, whenever one of them would have had the intention of saying something personal to the other, they would find that the next rush of people would start to get in and arrive at the restaurant.

Rilla, who saw the arrival of Eric at the kindred spirit as an opportunity to make her have less responsibilities at the restaurant, now that she could almost cook anything that she deserves and wanted to cook for her future husband with the big and tremendous help of her sister made her parents to agree with her that now she should only focus in the planning of her wedding.

And it was as if the arrival of Eric at the kindred spirit was a very and true providential moment.

It was on one of those in between morning rushes, where Joyce and Eric had been drinking a cup of tea when they started to ear the sound of someone crying making them to turn their heads with surprise in the direction of the sound because they hadn't notice that someone had come in at the restaurant, making them to both shout in unison :

\- Dominic !

Joyce was the first one to arrive at the level of the little boy, taking him immediately in her arms.

\- Why Dominic, what's wrong, what as made you cry so many tears in such a beautiful morning like this one ?

Eric had come as well at the level of the little boy.

\- Are you hurt somewhere, little boy ?

Both Eric and Joyce continued to see how the eyes of Dominic kept on sharing and making all of those tears fall on his cheeks, making him not able to speak for a moment.

\- No, it's not me, it's Mama, I can't get her to wake up.

Because Joyce had told Eric of everything that is happening in the life of Dominic, they only had to look for five seconds into each other's eyes to know what to do. While Eric was taking Dominic in his arms and leading him to the warm fireplace and books corner to sit with him on the comfortable sofas, Joyce had gone in the direction of the telephone, to make an important phone call.

\- Hi, Dad, it's Joyce...

...

It was only Eric and Gilbert that took together the direction of the Garrison's house, because Joyce didn't want for Dominic to be there, because he had seen enough already and she didn't wanted him to see as well, when they would be putting the big and white cover all over his mother's body, she didn't wanted him to have this last image of his mother in his head. Because she was sure, certain, positive that when her father and Eric would be coming back, they will have to say and reveal to this sweet, innocent, gentle child, that he doesn't have a mother anymore, that he won't be seeing his mother anymore, that she is now in the sky, watching over him.

And Joyce was right...

...

It's been a week now since the death of Dominic's mother. A week sense Dominic had been sleeping in at the kindred spirit, in the upstairs bedroom, with Eric, because he couldn't very well go back in his home, all alone. Every night, Eric would try to ease and smooth the pain away from the eyes and the heart of the little boy, by consoling him, rocking him to sleep, holding him in his arms. One day, Joyce had witness one of these moment, where she had heard Eric reveal to Dominic :

\- You know something little one ? When I was about your age, I lost my mother as well.

\- You mean that your mother died, too ?

\- Yes, that's right, she died, because she was really sick and because she couldn't stay on this hearth any longer. But, do you want to know something else ?

As an only answer, Dominic shook his head yes.

\- The thing is, whenever I felt lonely, and even now, I still do feel lonely of my mother, I go out at night, and stare at the stars, and sometimes, I even talk to one of them, the most brightest one, as if I was really speaking with my mother, because I do believe that this one bright star, is her, my mother, because she as well, misses me very much.

After thinking for a moment, Dominic ask with a sleepy voice :

\- One day, I want to go stare at the stars with you, could we do that one day ?

Because the little boy had already fallen asleep, Eric didn't give him an answer, but Joyce saw how the young men carefully wrapped his arms around Dominic, to silently cry himself, at his turn.

...

On another day, again at the kindred spirit, Joyce was serving someone behind the counter, Eric was behind the counter as well, but he was positioned on the floor, with Dominic, where they had been gathering the glass of water that the little boy had broken, when Eric saw how Dominic's body tightened and he let out a gasp from his mouth, when a loud, slow and confuse voice sounded from the other side of the counter :

\- Hi, miss, I am looking for my boy.

Joyce could clearly see, or rather smell the odour of alcohol coming out from the mouth of the men.

\- Well, sir, we have many little boys that come here everyday. If you give me your name and your little boy's name, I will do my best to help you find him.

\- Oh, yeah, my name, I am Jack, Jack Garrison, and my boy's name is, Dominic.

\- Oh, yes, Mr. Garrison, I remember you now, and I remember Dominic as well, such a sweet little child, but no, here at the kindred spirit, we haven't seen Dominic for quiet sometime now.

\- Ah, that is strange, because there was no one at home when I got back last night, I knocked and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I must have waken up some nearby neighbour, when the men got to my side he said that I was making too much noise and that I don't even need to knock anymore, because as far as he knows, the mother that lived there with the young boy, as died a few days ago and the child as never been seen around here anymore. I don't understand, because the last time I had seen Colette and Dominic, they were both fine.

\- Again, I repeat, I do not know anything about Dominic, and as for your wife, Colette, you should maybe go check at the morgue, because the last time I had news of her, she was really sick...

\- How dare you say that my wife was sick... And I do you know all of this, miss, miss...

Still on the floor behind the counter, Eric was saying to Dominic '' Don't worry, little one, drunk father's shout and yell really loud, but they never hurt anyone '' !

\- It is miss Joyce at your service, and I know that your wife was sick, because little Jims mother came here maybe it was two weeks ago, to let me know how bad Colette had gotten...

\- Yeah, yeah, as if you should believe the things that gossiping neighbours says. I will go have a look at the morgue, and miss, please, if one day you see my boy, could you say to him that I am really sorry and that I will be waiting for him, whenever he his ready to come back home.

Joyce didn't give the men a proper answer, she simply nodded yes with her head, while watching him trying to put one feet after the other to get out of the kindred spirit.

...

Four days later, Joyce, Eric and all of the other costumers of the kindred spirit saw how two police men entered into the restaurant and ask Joyce if she could come with them at the morgue, in order to be identifying a body they believe to be the one of Jack Garrison ?

Before the police men could say anything else, Joyce looked in Eric eyes with eyes that was saying, stay with Dominic, she followed the two police men outside. When she arrived there, she saw how her father was already in the waiting room. Taking his daughter in his arms, Gilbert said :

\- It's Eric, he called me. We both believed that you couldn't be facing this all by yourself.

Overwhelmed with so many emotions at the same time, Joyce couldn't say anything in response to her father, she only looked him in the eyes and firmly nodded yes with her head.

It turns out that it really was Jack Garrison that the police had found. The irony of this is, is that he was placed in the death bed besides the one of his wife, Colette. After this, Gilbert did most of the conversation with the police officers. It turns out that Jack really did come here right after he had left the kindred spirit the other day, when he saw the dead body of his wife, he lost it, he was crying, shouting, yelling, trying to break everything on his way, we actually had to make him live the morgue by force. While on a round, one of our police officers found him at the end of an empty, dirty road, with two gun shots on his chest, that we believe was a way for some poker players that Mr. Garrison had been playing with a few times, to make him pay in some way for the money that he owed them but wouldn't never give to them. How do we know this, well, Mr. Garrison his a well known passenger at the police office, he had been staying in one of our cells for a few times and his past with drinking and playing and owning money is not a very well kept secret and he his not the first one to be having his life to be ending that way.

Before they left the morgue, Gilbert and Joyce assured to the two police officers that they will be paying for Mr and Mrs Garrison's funeral, it is the least thing that they could do, because, the little boy known as Dominic Garrison, his all alone in this life now.

...

This was how Dominic got to stay, sleep, eat, at the kindred spirit with Eric, because how Eric said it so well himself '' We are two orphans who can now become two brothers of the heart '' !

...

 **A.N. : This was the chapter of how Dominic became an orphan in this life. The poker playing and owning money with Jack Garrison was the nearest idea that I have come up with, considering of how Jack's life ended in the Anne's Continuing Story movie...**

 **I don't know what you guys will be thinking of this chapter, but I want to be thanking each and every one of you who have been reviewing, favouriting, following this story so far !**

 **Do not worry, if you see that sometimes I take a longer time to post a new chapter, you can be sure that I will always come back, no matter how long I have been away, because I do know that sometimes, some of you are waiting very impatiently for me to update my story, this is why I will always come back !**

 **Oh, and stay tuned, there is a second chapter coming up shortly after this one !**


	18. En catimini

**Chapter eighteen : En catimini**

 _On a warm night in June, Eric and Dominic, after having said their goodbye and see you tomorrow to Joyce, and after having made sure that every doors and windows were closed, turning off some of the lights of the restaurant, they were now making their way up the stairs to go and have a goodnight sleep when they were surprised by a faint knock on the door. Eric sensing that it might be Joyce that had come back because she had forgotten something, quickly made his way back towards the entrance door to open it for her._

 _To his surprise, it was not Joyce behind the door, it was two strangers, a girl and a boy that he had never seen before in his life. Eric didn't know if it was because the boy, or rather the young men looked so much or had an air of resemblance to the other Blythe's that he had the chance to already meet and the girl or rather the young women that was with him who Eric assumed was the young men's girlfriend, special lady and because they really did look like kindred spirits and here at the kindred spirit restaurant, Eric knows that this is why they are here for, to help anyone who needs help, this is how when he let the young men and young women inside the restaurant, Eric simply said to them :_

 _\- Make yourselves at home._

 _..._

 _When Joyce arrived at the restaurant the next morning, she was surprise to see both Eric and Dominic, fast asleep, on the comfortable sofas, covered with some quilts. Taking the covers from off of their faces, Joyce was asking them :_

 _\- You two, why are you sleeping down here ? And why are you both still sleeping at this hour ?_

 _Eric was the first one to speak :_

 _\- After you left last night, Miss Joyce, we had the visit of two strangers._

 _Dominic was the second one to speak :_

 _\- And, it was the right thing to let them sleep in the bed upstairs._

 _After earring their explanations, Joyce exclaimed :_

 _\- Oh, yes, you are right Dominic, you guys did the right thing._

 _..._

 _Making her way up the stairs to see if the two strangers where awake and if they needed anything, the first thing that Joyce saw was how under the covers, the two bodies of the strangers seemed to be united as one, like they had been sleeping into each other's arms all night, with only the top of their hair coming out of the covers, the long locks of the women and the short ones of the men, intertwined as one as well. Then, making her way on the side of the bed, before she had the chance to take the covers off of the heads of the strangers, she first notice something she hadn't seen in so long, it was a guitar bag, for the very first time she thought, was not sleeping on the bed, besides his owner. When realisation dawned on her, Joyce covered her mouth with her hands to stop her from shouting his name very loudly, but, as hard as she tried, she couldn't let this sweet and yet not so long ago called name from coming out with her voice saying :_

 _\- Walter !_

 _..._

 ** _A.N. : Ouch, I know this is one short chapter and this is a totally planned short chapter !_**

 ** _Because what is coming up in the next chapter is Rilla's wedding, that's all I can say for now..._**

 ** _I have the idea in my head, not yet written on a word document, this is why I don't know when this chapter will be posted..._**

 ** _Oh, and the title for this chapter is in french, of course : En catimini means that you want to do something without no one to know that you are doing it, no one noticing it, almost as if you wanted to hide for no one to see you !_**

 ** _Thank you for reading !_**


	19. La vie est belle

**Chapter nineteen : La vie est belle**

\- Rise and shine sunshine, you shouldn't be sleeping in this morning, you should have already been up and started to get ready, because today is the days of all days, it is your wedding day !

It was Anne Blythe who was speaking so vividly on this bright and sunny day of June, while getting all the curtains on the windows of the bedroom open, that way, she was hoping for her baby girl to be fully awake and be ready for her big day. But she only resulted in having her youngest child, because the sun was shinning brightly on her face to cover all of her body with the covers.

\- Rilla, have you forgotten what day it is today ?

Anne was asking her daughter while making her way towards the bed and try to get the covers away from her darling little girl face. While Anne was ready and prepared to see the happiest of happiest faces on her youngest bride this morning, she wasn't ready nor prepared to see that her youngest daughter's face would be covered with so much and so many tears, on the day that should have been the most beautiful and happiest days of her life. Taking place right besides her daughter on the mattress, Anne did the only thing she knew how to do best when she was seeing one of her children's eyes full of tears and sadness, she took Rilla in her arms and started to slowly rocking her, hoping that her loving and caring mother's arms would console her last born child.

\- Are you crying because your father and I made you and Ken wait a long time for you to actually be tying the knot ?

Rilla didn't answer her mother's question right away, she took the time for her tears to quiet and slow down a little, then, she looked her mother in her eyes and she answered her.

\- No, I am not crying for this, well, not anymore, anyway, because I think that I do understand why you and dad took that decision. We were really, or rather, I was really too young to have really gotten married at sixteen, not only to be taking care of a house, a husband and babies, but on the matter of how the babies are getting created before they get the chance to come into this world...

\- Oh, my sweet, sweet and darling baby girl, I am so glad to be earring such a thing on such a day like this one. But this still doesn't tell me why you are crying on the day of your wedding, are they happy tears at least ?

\- Oh, mom, they are a mix of both happy tears and sad tears. The happy tears are because I am truly happy today, I will finally become Mrs. Kenneth Ford. But the sad tears are because there is one someone special that won't be here for my special day...

Rilla found that she couldn't speak anymore, because the tears have started to get down on her face again, and Anne knew instantly of who her youngest daughter was speaking of, this is why after some time, they both said in unisson.

\- Walter.

Rilla surprised Anne when she showed her a picture that she had been hiding the whole time under her pillow. It was a picture of Walter. Seeing the face of her beloved son after so long, Anne started to have tears in her eyes as well. She carefully took the picture from her daughter's hand, for her to be able to have a closer look at the photograph.

\- Una gave it to me the other day. She said that she had taken this picture while on that road-trip that they all did a few years ago. She said that they had been on a beach somewhere she doesn't remember of, they were the only two that had stayed behind, seated at a far distance from each other on the sand, while all the others had been gone to have some fun in the water, she had notice how the whole time he had stayed concentrated on the verses he was writing on his little note book, while scratching some lines on his guitar and she didn't know what took her, but she had said to him, ''Hey Walter, look here for one second'', and, he really did look her way for a brief moment, but it was a long moment enough for her to take this picture that you have in your hand now, mother.

In the picture, we could see the bright and shinny grey eyes of Walter, looking directly at the camera with a mix of surprise and intrigue into them. His brown curly hair with a teint of rudy color in them where going all around his face because of the wind and he had a shape of an almost forming smile on his lips that was so very him, so very Walter, the Walter that they all have been remembering since the day he had been gone, God knows where.

\- I am going to keep this picture under my bra all day today, that way, it would feel like Walter really his here with me, for my special day !

This is how, both mother and daughter, stayed together on the mattress, into each other's arms, instead of having Rilla to start getting ready for her wedding, to watch and look a while longer at the beautiful picture in their hands, of their beloved Walter.

...

At the church, where the wedding ceremony was about to begin, Rilla had always envisioned that Walter would have been playing the music with his guitar for when she would be walking down the isle, although she knew that he was somewhere on this earth, alive, healthy and well, she had reasoned with herself that there could have been no way for Walter to know that today would be her wedding day, and this is why she had almost, but not entirely, accepted the fact that one of her brothers was not there with her on her big day. This is why she had decided to be walking down the isle, without any music playing.

The first one to be walking down the isle, was Dominic Garrison, although, he was not yet a member of the Blythe family, Rilla had wanted him to be the one to be the ring bearer. Later, when Dominic would be older, he will always remember this day and this wedding, as being the very first one he had attended in his life.

The first couple to be walking down the isle, was, Carl and Diana.

The next couple to be walking down the isle, was, Jem and Faith.

The other couple to be walking down the isle, was, Jerry and Nan.

The last couple to be walking down the isle, was, Shirley and Joyce.

They were all making their way down the isle towards the altar, where Anne with Leslie and Owen where already standing.

Una, with her camera in her hands, was not missing one moment of the ceremony, with her being everywhere on the church, taking pictures of everything and everyone.

The two last person that were still waiting to be walking down the isle and for all of the other couples to be done with their parts, was Rilla and her father, Gilbert.

\- Dad ?

-Yes, my darling little girl !

\- Can you promise me to hold me really, really tight when we are going to be walking down the isle together, because I don't want to fall and make a fool of myself in front of all these people.

Earring this, Gilbert couldn't help but to let a loud laugh from coming out, almost making the entire church to turn their heads and look in their direction.

\- Dad, why are you laughing, this is serious, I am wondering why I let Leslie choose and decide for me to wear some high heals on my wedding day ?

\- I am sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to be laughing, but what you just said reminded me so much of what your mother would have said to me, if she had to wear heals as high as yours while she would be accompany me on a dance or any other important events.

\- It is true that mom would be saying something like this, but still dad, promise me to hold me tight while we are making our way down the isle ?

Taking the hand that he was already holding to his lips, Gilbert placed a gentle kiss on it before saying.

\- This is a promise I can make to you, my darling little girl, I won't ever let you fall and I will always hold you tight !

This is how, father and daughter started to slowly, but surely, make their way down the isle, where Kenneth Ford was patiently waiting for his bride.

...

For the wedding reception, where everyone had thought that Rilla and Ken would have it in Rainbow Valley, they surprised everyone in saying that they wanted to have it at the Kindred Spirit restaurant. No one argued with them, Ken and Rilla were the ones getting married, they were the ones choosing and deciding everything. The reception party was going perfectly, with everyone having a grand time, so happy for the beautiful and perfect couple that was Mr and Mrs Kenneth Ford. Toasts and speeches were being pronounce everywhere and from everyone at and to the happy couple. Rilla had finally taken her high heels off of her feet. For the tossed of the bouquet, all of the single ladies had gathered together in a little corner of the restaurant, patiently waiting for Rilla to toss the object of their desire. The single ladies were : Nan, Faith, Di, Una and Joyce. Nan, Faith and Di didn't say anything to the two others, but they had decided earlier on that since they were already in a relationship, they would make everything in their power for either Una or Joyce to catch the bouquet, seeing as they were the really two remaining singles in their group of girls. The luckiest girl to catch Rilla's bouquet tonight, was, JOYCE !

When it was time for the couple to have their very first dance as a married couple, Rilla and Ken both looked at each other, because they only remembered just now that they hadn't chosen a song for them to dance together on their wedding day. And now, it was the turn of Joyce to surprise everyone when she exclaimed that it didn't matter if they didn't choose a song for their first dance, because what she has in store for them, really is better than any other love song that they could have selected from a random playlist.

When Joyce was speaking, she had placed herself on one side of the stage which still had the curtain closed in front of it, and before she started to open it, the audience of the Kindred Spirit could start to ear the distinct sound of a guitar playing a soft melody, making everyone speechless. When the curtain got completely open by Joyce, and when everyone saw the person that was on the stage playing the guitar, they all looked at this apparition, because it was an apparition, a miracle, a surprise, a gift, that they all deep down had been wishing for it to happen, but never really daring to say it out loud, for if their most desired dream didn't happen, that way they wouldn't be sad or deceived that their wishes had not been answered.

But, here it was, right in front of them, on the stage, comfortably seated on a chair, scratching the lines on his guitar, letting out a beautiful, sweet and amazing melody, with a microphone placed in front of him with a mobile stick, waiting for him to either start singing or start speaking, but, it almost looked like the men with the guitar wasn't pressed to say anything yet, he only continued to play that beautiful, sweet and amazing melody, but Rilla and Ken simply couldn't have their very first dance as a married couple yet, as if they were frozen in place, mesmerised by the so much tanned young men in front of them, that he too was looking at all the familiar faces that he hadn't seen for a very long time.

\- Don't you all look at me that way, for it is really me, Walter, I have come back home, for good !

Walter was saying still playing the sweet melody on his guitar, making everyone in the audience to cheer at him.

\- Mom, I will ask you to wait a while longer, before you have the chance to take me in you'r arms and cajole me and embrace me, like I know you are dying to be doing right now, because I still have a few more things I need to say to you all...

Anne, who Gilbert had immediately took in his loving, caring and strong arms, for when they both saw that it was Walter on the stage, they both had needed the comfort and support of each other, she simply sent a very affectionate and loving kiss towards him, letting him know that she had no problem waiting...

\- Did you really think that I would have miss you'r wedding day for anything in the world, Rilla-my-Rilla ?

Rilla, who was in Ken's loving and strong arms as well, simply continued to look at her brother with adoration in her eyes, not really feeling the need to answer him.

\- Oh, but I was there, little sister, with the help and complicity of Joyce and Eric over there. I was there, in the church, very well hidden so that no one could see me, but I could see you and everything, I didn't want to spoil the wedding ceremony in having my return home taking and stealing the spotlight from you, darling little sister of mine.

While saying all of this, Walter never once stop playing the soft and sweet melody on his guitar.

\- Nan, are you still reading as many books as I known you of doing before I left ?

Both Nan and Jerry nodded with their heads yes at the same time, at Walter's inquiry.

\- Good, too each their own things right ! What about you Di, did you become a great and grand dancer yet ?

As an answer, Di made Carl take her by the hand and twirl her in making some pirouettes.

\- I am glad to see that you haven't lost your moves there, little sister ! What about you Shirley ?

Shirley was positioned right behind Una who herself had positioned herself very near from the stage and who didn't stop taking pictures as if not wanting to miss one moment of Walter's movements, in fear of him to be disappearing once more.

\- If I could give you one piece of advice, little brother, this advice would be to fly with her to the moon ! No, don't look at me this way little brother, I think you know very well of whom I am speaking of.

Because Walter winked at Shirley, Shirley could only and simply wink back at him.

\- Joyce and Eric, are you ready ?

Still playing music with his guitar, Walter looked in the direction of where Joyce and Eric were coming out from, behind the counter of the Kindred Spirit, with a large tray full of little glasses in both of their hands, going all around the place for the guests to be taking each a small glass in their hands.

\- What Joyce and Eric are serving you to drink at the moment, is a beverage that I have taken back home with me, it is a very strong alcohol, a rhum coming from the little island I was staying at, or rather, where I was hidding myself for all these years. This little island name is Haïti and this liquor that you all have is their most famous and their only local alcohol. The name for it is ''Barbancourt'' ! It is really one of the best and the most strong alcohol I have ever tested in my life. I warned you all, you shouldn't be taking too many glasses of it at once... I now raise my rhum barbancourt glass with all of you in whishing the happy couple a long, beautiful and full of love life together, to Rilla and Ken !

Joyce and Eric had served a glass of the alcohol to everyone and Walter was the last one to receive his glass, just in time for him to be making this heartfelt speech. And for everyone to be toasting at the happy couple at the same time as him.

\- Now, if anyone thinks that they could be having one or two more glasses of the rhum, you will be able to find one bottle of it at the beverage table where all of the other softer alcohols are.

Una had only taken the glass in her hand, but she didn't drink any of it, she had put the glass aside on a table that was near her, to continue taking pictures of everyone and everything.

\- Jem, my big brother, I have a revelation for you. The revelation is that, while I have been away on this exotic island named Haïti, I have been searching and looking inside of myself for my ideals, I now understands what the words ''True Love'' means and ''Soulmates'' as well. Because now, did you all really think that I would be the one singing the song for the very first dance of Ken and Rilla's wedding, you do remember how bad I am as a singer ? I have the perfect singer to be singing the song for you guys, she is the person I have been waiting for all of my life, she is my soulmate, my one and only true love, my partner, my muse, the singer and the voice of the duo called ''The Outsiders'' that I have the honour of presenting to you today, forming with yours truly at the guitar, songwriter and music composer and with this amazing women that I have the privilege of calling my wife, who is a little shy to be coming out, this is why I am asking for everyone to be clapping their hands and cheering at her for some encouragement.

Una, when she heard Walter say the word ''Wife'' had put an halt of her taking pictures of everything and everyone, while everyone else around her started to clap their hands and cheer really loud as an encouragement for the singer of the duo called ''The Outsiders'' to be coming out of her hidden place. But at that moment, Una didn't feel like cheering and clapping her hands at all. She felt more like going near to the beverage table.

\- Yes, I think that she is ready to be coming out right now, to sing the song that we composed and wrote only yesterday, when Joyce told us that Rilla and Ken were getting married today.

Walter went in a corner of the stage, where a part of the curtain was hiding that mysterious singer that was so afraid of coming out.

\- Do you ear how impatient they are to see you, ear you sing ? Take my hand, come with me, if I could do it, you can do it as well, I will be staying by your side all the time.

The audience could clearly see that Walter was only and simply speaking with the person hiding behind the curtain, but for the people that was posted near enough from the stage, they could ear what he was gently saying to her.

When Walter started to walk at the front of the stage with the women, the singer that had been hiding all the time of his performance, and when they realised who that women and singer was, there was another moment of surprised silence in the audience, because they simply couldn't believe their eyes, of who this mysterious women was, but at the same time, they simply had to admit that it made a lot of sense to see these two people together. When the singer arrived at the level of where the microphone was positioned, she preferred to stay up on her two feet having Walter to put the chair that he had used earlier, away. Before she started to either speak or sing, Walter came back by her side, with his guitar in his hands, waiting for the signal that she would be doing telling him that she was ready.

\- Wow, for me to be the one singing the love song at my brother's wedding for him to dance on it with his bride, I think was something I was only dreaming of doing in my imagination and not for real, because, yes, I had been away as well, just like Walter here, because my dad thought that if I would pursue a career in music, I will be drinking, smoking, taking drugs all the time, because of the rhythm and lifestyle of some of the music singers these days. But, my dad was wrong, because I am not a smoker, a drinker nor a drug addict, I simply am a singer. Because my dad couldn't see the real me, I took off. I think I had been to that little island called Haïti just three days before Walter got there and, when I saw him in front of me while I was performing outside under a very burning sun, I thought that I was dreaming. But then, he started to play music with his guitar besides me, and, I din't know how, or when he had gotten to be in the same place and at the same time as I was myself, but, we both realised that this was our chance to be together as a couple, as lovers, as a married couple, yes, we got married in a civil ceremony while we were in Haïti, because we just couldn't wait any longer, and the rest just went naturally between us, me singing, him writing, us forming the duo ''The Outsiders'', we chose that name as a joke because we didn't like the name ''Persis and Walter'' or ''Walter and Persis'' and while we were discussing to find us a proper name, we had said that sometimes in our families, we both feel like outsiders, and that name just stayed with us.

All the while Persis had been speaking, Walter was still and always playing a soft music with his guitar.

Shirley was not paying very much attention to what was happening on the stage, he was more preoccupied by what he was seeing Una doing at the same moment.

While Una was serving herself her third or fourth glass of rhum barbancourt, she was repeating over and over and over again in her head ''His wife, Walter has a wife, Persis, his wife''.

\- One of the other reason I was arguing with my father was for the fact that he was ready for my brother to get married right away with his sixteen years old girlfriend, and I just couldn't believe what I was hearing, he didn't wanted me to become a singer, but he had no problems with Ken marrying a teenager... I don't know who made my father come back to his senses, but I am sure glad that that person did it, because I don't think that I would be here today, along with Walter, to sing that love song as a gift to you guys. You two can now take place on the dance floor, I am ready when you are ready, Walter...

Before starting, Walter did a count of ''1, 2, 3, 4'', then he started to play another beautiful and sweet melody, and Persis started to sing a song with beautiful and sweet words, and Ken and Rilla started to softly move and dance together for the very first time, as husband and wife.

Shirley who saw how Una had started to pour herself another glass of that rhum, swiftly went by her side without any words, he took the glass out of her hands, put it down on the beverage table, where he saw that she had already put down her camera, then he wanted to make eye contact with her, but he saw how she was looking at a far distance, not at the stage, with Persis and Walter, not on the dance floor, with Ken and Rilla, not anywhere, it seemed that she was lost in a world only known to her. But then, he saw how her eyes started to look and move in every direction at the same time, as if she was starting to get in panic, then he saw how she was starting to make her way towards the entrance door, as fast as she could, as if she had wanted to get away from the atmosphere of the Kindred Spirit. He saw how she opened the door, got out of the place, and just like that, she was out of his sight, making him to make his way towards the entrance door as fast as he could, with the music, words and song of Persis and Walter still being performed on the stage.

...

 **A.N. : Can I call myself a good writer, if no one of you readers guessed who the Lady in white was, before reading this chapter ?**

 **I think this chapter was the hardest and longest chapter for me to have written, hardest, because it took me three days to have it completely done and be fully satisfied with it, and longest, because I don't think I have ever passed the 4000 words before with a chapter...**

 **Stay tuned, there is another chapter coming up right after this one !**


	20. You're beautiful

**Chapter twenty : You're beautiful**

 _Shirley ran out of the Kindred Spirit as fast as he could to try and not loose sight of which direction Una had taken. He saw how she was running across the street so fast, having her almost been hit by a car that was driving on the road so fast, but the driver of the vehicle saw the running body in time, so that he could manoeuvre his wheel on another side. Shirley let out a long and relieved breath, when he saw how Una got safely on the other pavement, how she took the time to take off her shoes from her feet and how she started to run really fast once again, in the direction of Rainbow valley. Before taking the same direction as her, Shirley looked inside of the restaurant, in between the glass entrance door, to make sure that no one had paid attention to them, he saw how his mother was already and finally embracing Walter into her loving and caring motherly arms and how his father was not so very far from them. He saw how Persis was into the loving and caring arms of her mother as well with Owen looking at them with a tender and loving look in his eyes. He also saw how all of the Blythe children had gathered all around them, patiently waiting for their turn and their chance to be taking their brother into their loving arms, with Ken who wanted to give a proper hug to his sister as well. Looking back on the road once again, Shirley started to run as fast as he could, making sure that no vehicle were coming his way, hoping to catch Una on time and see if she was alright._

 _When Shirley was nearing to Rainbow Valley, he saw how Una simply let her shoes fall out from her hand and how she simply let herself fall down on a sitting position under the White Lady tree with her hands covering her face and, when Shirley got nearer to her, he heard how she was crying and sobbing and, how as if she was tired of staying in a sitting position, she laid down on the grass with her face on her arms, still crying and sobbing as if she had wanted to let all of the tears she was caring inside of her, out all at once._

 _Una must have heard the footsteps that was coming near her, because, before the person got at her level, she had time to get back on her sitting position, recovering her face with her hands, saying to the person that was now besides her._

 _\- Don't look at me !_

 _Shirley saw how her hair was almost hiding her entire face._

 _\- I promise you I am not looking at you Una, but here, take my tissue and dry your tears away._

 _Peaking through one of her eyes behind her fingers, Una saw how Shirley really had his hand out towards her with a white tissue for her to use it. She gently took it from his hand, because she didn't have anything else to dry her eyes with._

 _\- Thank you !_

 _Shirley gave her a moment for her to compose herself back to her normal nature._

 _\- You are welcome. You sure do run fast now Una, I have to admit that I didn't know this about yourself, before._

 _\- It is from all the years that I had tried to beat Jerry and Carl whenever we were playing and running together, while we were younger. I couldn't let them win all the time._

 _Shirley was about to reply to her, but he saw how she got her body to one side of the grass like she was about to throw up, which she would most likely be doing, considering the amount of shots that she had of the rhum that Walter had brought for them to taste, Shirley only got the time to get up on his feet, to Una's side and get her hair out from her face with him taking them in one of his hand, while caressing her back very smoothly with his other hand, while she was letting out everything from her mouth, which Shirley guessed that it was not only the alcohol, or little food that she had to eat, but all of her feelings, emotions, pain, regrets, joy, that she had felt while seeing Walter back, yes, but he didn't come back alone and single like she had always known him to be and like she had hoped he would be coming back, but he came back with a wife, a muse, a partner, a singer that will sing all the songs and words he would be writing..._

 _\- Come with me to the little brook and have your face and mouth freshen out with some water, Una._

 _Shirley said to her when he saw that she was done vomiting._

 _\- You didn't have some of that beverage, now did you, Shirley ?_

 _Una was asking him now that she was done clearing her mouth and now she was passing the white tissue of Shirley all around her face after having it wet with some of the water in the brook._

 _\- No, I didn't, I am not one to drink alcohol, and Walter did say that it was a really strong one. Well, I did have a small taste of it, when Walter made that toast for the happy couple !_

 _\- Tell me about it, I think I had at least three or five shots of it, making me swear to never drink from this exotic rhum ever again._

 _When they were done with the brook, Shirley and Una got back under the White Lady tree, but not on the side where Una had throw up, on the other side of it, where they could have a clear view of the sky, the moon and the stars. They were lucky that the weather was still so very warm, with only a little breeze from time to time. Together, Shirley and Una stayed silent for a while, marvelling at the beauty in front of them. Una only wished that she had her camera with her, but she thought that she might have left it at the Kindred Spirit. Shirley was simply content and happy to be spending this time with Una._

 _\- What do they have that I don't ?_

 _Una was asking to no one in particular, thought Shirley, because she had spoken so softly and quietly, that he didn't think that the question was meant for him._

 _\- What did you just say ?_

 _Shirley ask Una for her to repeat her question._

 _\- What do they have that I don't ? I mean, Faith and Persis._

 _Una said a little more louder._

 _\- I mean, I knew that I could never compete with Faith, being sisters and all, and the fact that her relationship with Jem had always and would always be a strong one as well, but I always saw Walter looking at Faith like she was a piece of art or like she was the eight wonder of the world... But now, with Persis in his life, with them married to each other, makes me see and realise that they both have something in them that I don't have and that Walter never saw in me, like he was seeing in Faith and now sees in Persis._

 _Shirley took a moment to think before answering to Una._

 _\- I don't think that it is what he saw in them that is the matter, you know that sometimes you can't control who you fall in love with, and I think that this is exactly what happen with Walter, and like you, he knew that he couldn't compete with Jem, his brother and he probably saw and realised that Jem and Faith's love was and is a pretty strong one. As for Walter and Persis, I saw them just like you did at the Kindred Spirit..._

 _\- I am serious Shirley, I really want to know the thing that they have that I don't have._

 _\- But I am being serious Una... Well, to answer your question, I could say, apart from the brain that we all know that Fatih has and the amazing voice that we all discovered that Persis has, I don't see anything else. You have this ability to capture everything, every small details that we normal people wouldn't normally notice, with your camera. I know that sometimes you can speak with your eyes. You are an artist, you see beauty in everything, which makes you a beautiful person, inside and out, and I am honoured to count you as one of my friends, Una._

 _\- You really do see all of this in me, Shirley ?_

 _\- Yes, I really do see all of that, and more. This is why I always make sure that you are always alright, safe and keep anything bad from happening to you, maybe you haven't noticed me doing it, but I have been doing it, even sometimes at a far distance from you and even right now, because I knew you would have been needed me in a moment like this._

 _This had let Una speechless, wishing once more that she had her camera in her hands to be taking pictures of the wonderful young men that was besides her, because she knew that it would have been the only way she knew for her to thank him. Instead, she let Shirley take her in his arms, with her head on his torso, with him rocking her so very gently and so very softly, as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him._

 _Shirley and Una didn't realise when they had fallen asleep, in each other's arms, under the White Lady. Because, when Una woke up the next morning, she saw how she and Shirley were lying on the grass, with him on his back, with her head still on his torso, with his arms still around her body, holding her carefully and gently. The sun was silently making it's way up on the sky. She saw how Shirley was still peacefully sleeping, making her consider, if she should wake him up or not. But she didn't have to, because after a moment, Shirley started to open his eyes as well, softly smiling at her, making Una return the same smile to him. Without any words between the two of them, they took a moment too look at the sky, without consulting each other, they both got up on their feet, and started to make their way towards their home. At the crossroad which lead one way at Ingleside and the other way at the Manse, before they parted ways, Una said to Shirley._

 _\- Thank you for everything Shirley, really, thank you. You truly are an angel on this earth and the very best friend that a girl like me could ask for in her life._

 _Shirley said to her as well._

 _\- You don't have to think me Una, You know I am always there for you and I will always be there, you can count on it._

 _They hugged each other once more, a hug that lasted two, three, five minutes long, before they started to each take the road that lead to their own house._

 _..._

 **A.N. : It looks like I might be writing a grand saga after all, because this is already the twentieth chapter, and I think I will have at least thirty chapters in this story, or, I think so, I couldn't be really too sure right now...**

 **As for all of you lovely girls and amazing writers, I am talking of hecalledmecarrots, SoMuchDepends, Catiegirl, LizzyEastwood, Meadowlarkflyaway, you all have new chapters or new stories out there that I still didn't get the time to read, but I hope that I will be able to read them either tonight or on Sunday !**

 **And all of you writers that are on a break at the moment, I am talking of, Bathsheba Blythe, Aliniaalethia, Katherine-with-a-K and Formely know as J you should know that all of you nine amazing writers really are a model and inspiration to me, when it comes to writing !**

 **Thank you !**


	21. Home

**Chapter twenty one : Home**

\- Hello, Blythe residence !

\- Oh, my, Joyce, I don't know what took me, I only wanted to speak with someone at home one last time, I didn't realise what time it was until after I've compose the number, I also thought that everyone at home would be sleeping by now…

Joyce smiled warmly and softly at her little sister's ramble and she let out a little laugh before starting to speak.

\- My dear Rilla, you shouldn't worry at all, because how can you think that we would have wanted to go to sleep, after the night we've just had tonight, with the return of Walter, your wedding and all of the excitement coming from such an event. Did you arrive in Montreal safely ?

For a second, Joyce thought that everyone in the house was asleep, because apart from her conversation on the phone with Rilla, she wasn't earring any other sound in the house.

\- Yes, Ken and I were the only two passengers on the plane. You won't believe it, but Ken had reserved a limousine for our ride home ! The little I saw of our new house, I can really say that Ken chose the most perfect and beautiful House of Dreams for the two of us, just the two of us. But Joyce, I must admit that I already feel a little bit nostalgic of the seven of us brothers and sisters with Mom and Dad living all together at Ingleside...

Joyce could sense rather then ear that Rilla was crying at the other end of the receiver.

\- Oh no, baby sister, please don't cry. It is you'r wedding night, you should prepare yourself for your honeymoon and your husband.

\- I know Joyce, but I can't help it, I already miss all of you so much.

Before Joyce could say anything, she started to ear the soft music of Walter's guitar playing somewhere in the house.

\- Rilla, I don't know if you can ear it, but Walter as started to play some music with his guitar, I don't know where actually, but, it is just like old times...

\- Gosh, Joyce, it must be so good to have Walter back home again, playing his music everywhere and anywhere. Yes, I do ear the music that he his playing, like he wanted to say hello I have come back dear Ingleside and at the same time, it is like he wanted to say, goodbye dear little sister, my dear Rilla-my-Rilla...

Joyce knew that she didn't need to add anything else after what Rilla just said, this is why for a while, both sisters stayed on the phone together, not saying anything, simply listening to the music that their brother was making and playing with his guitar...

...

Anne and Gilbert were ready to go to bed when the soft music on Walter's guitar had began playing. They were each on their side of the bed, arranging the covers and the pillows, when, all of a sudden, they looked at each other in the eye, not talking, but smiling softly at each other, in unison, they both made their way to the window that is facing the moon, because they were certain that Walter's music was coming from below their window, on the veranda, where he had always loved to seat and play his songs, over and over again.

\- Dance with me, wife of mine !

\- You didn't even have to ask, husband of mine ! But yes, I will accord you this dance, Mr. Blythe !

Just like that, Anne and Gilbert started to dance together, in their bedroom, to the sound of music of their beloved son, that came back home, after a long absence.

\- Are you happy, Anne ?

Gilbert felt the need to ask this question to his wife.

\- Yes, I am happy that our youngest daughter as married the men of her dreams, but I am sad that she had to move so far away from us... I am happy that Walter came back to us, with Persis as his dear beloved wife, making her to become our new daughter... I am happy to be earring that guitar sound once again... What about you Gil, are you happy ?

As an answer, Gilbert didn't respond with words, instead, he got Anne's body closer and closer to his body, twirling with her around and around their room, again and again, as if Walter's music was transporting them, in another world, only known to them. The twirling had made them dizzy, dizzy with happiness, fatigue and love. To steady themselves, they both put their foreheads together, still in each other's arms.

Even though they had stopped their dance around the room, Walter's music didn't stopped from being played, which made Anne and Gilbert hungry for something else, each other's lips, kissing each other passionately, fervently, softly, teasingly, lovingly, as if Walter's music was guiding them, and guided they were, because, before they knew it, they found each other naked, face to face.

Anne wanted for Gilbert to be kissing her once again, but, before he could do that, Gilbert took his wife in his loving and caring arms, laying her gently on their bed, covering her entire body with his body completely, then, they once again started to kiss each other and make love very passionately but so very softly at the same time, with Walter's music still playing somewhere in the house, making it look like Anne and Gilbert were the newlyweds, just having gotten married, spending the honeymoon of their dreams, in their House of Dreams...

...

\- I still can't believe that you and Walter are married !

It was Joyce that was saying this to Persis when she entered into Walter's old room where Persis was already installed for the night.

\- I know the feeling. Because sometimes, I still can't believe that him and me are married to each other...

\- But I am so happy that you two decided to come back home.

When Joyce was done saying this, they started to ear the guitar of Walter playing his music, somewhere in the house !

\- We are as well. It was time, the right time for us to come back home.

\- And to be able to ear that sound of music once again...

\- I know, I never get tired of earring it, either.

Persis was saying. Taking back the pen and notebook that she had put aside, when Joyce came back in the room.

\- Well, I think I will leave you, now...

\- No, Joyce, please stay with me. I promise I will not be writing anymore, let us just stay together and listen to Walter's songs, together.

Without answering, Joyce took her place back on the bed facing Persis one, and they did just that, listen to the music that Walter was playing, with Persis making some sounds and soft notes coming out of her mouth, they were not actual words, only some sound that were matching the music that Walter was playing.

\- Joyce, can I ask you something ?

Joyce only nodded yes with her head.

\- This Eric Jones, is there something going on between him and you ?

At first, Joyce didn't answer Persis's question. But, Persis saw how red her face became, and she thought she knew what would Joyce answer be.

\- Eric is the one good samaritan that stumble upon us one night, freezing to death. He stayed at the Kindred Spirit until he was well enough to get back on his feet. He offered his services to mom and dad with helping in everything he could at the restaurant. We work every day together. We both take care of Dominic together...

\- Dominic is the little boy that was walking down the isle with the rings ?

\- Yes, that was him. You see, he his an orphan, well, he used to come at the Kindred Spirit all the time after school. His mother was very sick, she died from her sickness, his dad was a drunk man, he died in a very tragical way... Now, Eric and him both stay and sleep in the bed upstairs at the Kindred Spirit !

\- I see !

Was Persis's only words after Joyce was done explaining the situation with her and Eric and Dominic. But Joyce didn't want to know what exactly did Persis was seeing in all of this, this is why they both once again stopped talking and started to listen Walter playing music with his guitar, somewhere in the house !

...

On the veranda of Ingleside, Walter was softly, gently, simply, naturally playing music with his guitar, seated on one of the balancing chair, looking right in front of him, over the horizon, at the sky that was starting to slowly change from a dark colour to a brighter one, at the lane that was facing him, as if he was looking or waiting for someone. Slowly but surely, he started to see a moving form coming up the lane, towards the house. Walter continued to play music on his guitar. Even when the moving form was getting near him, he continued to play his music, even when the moving form that was now an actual body came to seat in the balancing chair next to him, he continued to play his music on his guitar. All the while Walter was playing his music, the moving form walking up to the lane, on the veranda and on the balancing chair, the sky had become more and more clear with a brighter colour, making known that another day was starting to wake up.

\- All this time away from home, Walter, and you didn't loose this habit of always playing music, at anytime, anywhere and everywhere ?

It was more of a well known fact, a confirmation than a question, coming from the person that had just taken place on the rocking chair, besides Walter.

\- I don't think I will ever stop playing music, anytime, anywhere, whenever I find myself to be at, Shirley !

Was Walter's response. Which made Shirley say.

\- Good, that's good !

And, both brothers continued to rock themselves on their rocking chairs, with Shirley having a soft smile on his face and with Walter continuing to play music with his guitar.

\- How is Rainbow Valley ?

Walter was asking.

\- Just as beautiful, enchanting, magical, poetical as I think you've last seen it !

Was Shirley's answer.

\- Good, that's good ! I am going to bring Persis there first thing, when we wake up after this long and full of surprises night we've all had today.

Walter said with a bright smile on his face. Again, both brothers stayed side by side on their rocking chair, looking at the horizon in front of them, with Walter still playing music on his guitar and Shirley, with a dreamy look and soft smile on his face.

\- Oh, here, Una left this tonight at the Kindred Spirit.

Walter was saying, introducing the camera from it's spot, on the feet of his rocking chair. Without saying anything, Shirley took the object in his hands, all of a sudden, starting to have an interest for his feet. While Walter was still looking at him with an intrigue look in his eyes but at the same time, with a very tender and knowing look as well, as if he understood what Shirley wasn't or didn't dare say to him.

\- I don't know for you, little brother, but I am going to call it off for the night, I am wishing for you to have beautiful and sweet dreams, tonight...

Was Walter's last words to Shirley, before he stood up from his rocking chair, still his guitar in his hands, slowly making his way up the stairs. He arrived to his hold bedroom he used to share with Jem, but tonight, it was only him and Persis that were sleeping there, because Jem, Nan and Di had all gone to the Manse to spend the night with their sweethearts. Putting his guitar on the wall right next to his bed, he took off his shirt and his pants, only keeping his boxers on himself, gently moved the covers that were already covering all of Persis's body for him to be able to get on the bed right next to her. And, as he was so used to it by now, he saw and he sensed, because he was slowly starting to fall asleep, how his wife body made it's way towards his own body for him to be able to fully envelop her with his loving arms.

...

When Shirley got up on his feet to go to his room as well, he walked up the stairs, on the hall in the direction of the attic where he had gotten the habit of going to sleep for a few years now, still caring and holding Una's camera like it was the most treasured and most precious gift in the world. Instead of changing into his pyjama's for the night, he preferred to stay in the same clothes that he had wore tonight, the clothes were he had got the chance to hold Una in his arms for the very first time in his life tonight. This is why he got on his bed fully clothed, laying on his side, with Una's camera face to face with his face, so that he could look at it, keep and eye on it, touch it, caressing it, hold it, maybe even kiss it, for the continuation of the night, but most importantly, to him, it felt like it was Una that was there, face to face with him, sleeping there, right besides him, on his bed, with him...

...

 **A.N. : Surprise ! What took me so long to write this new chapter ? I would have to say, being lazy and procrastination...**

 **Anyway, remember, in the last chapter, we had left Una and Shirley after an intriguing but beautiful night in Rainbow Valley ?! Well, this new chapter is kind of like a continuation of the previous chapter...**

 **As always, thank you for reading and reviewing !**

 **Oh, and thank you for you'r patience as well...**


	22. Twins for life

**Chapter twenty two : Twins for life**

Taking two of the last books that were still disperse in some parts of the Kindred Spirit, Nan Blythe went in the direction of the bookshelf where she could safely put them back in their places. She was all alone now in the restaurant, she was getting the place ready for it to be closed for the night. Dominic and Eric were both in the kitchen, watching and cleaning the dishes, Joyce had already went back home and Di was still upstairs where Nan could still ear her feet moving alongside the dance music playing on her portable radio, on the dance floor, maybe practicing some movements for the dance lessons that she would be giving tomorrow.

Making her way up the stairs, Nan arrived in the dance area of her twin sister, exactly doing what she thought she was doing. Practicing and practicing again and again some complicated dance movements, well, they were very complicated to Nan, in front of the big mirror facing her on the entire wall. After a minute or two, Di was satisfied with herself, and they both made their way closer to the mirror, looking at each other's figure, Di with her tight chignon, elegant and slender form, with Nan and her long braid going down her waist, her long skirt with not a slender form as her sister but just as elegant and feminine form, which make them being Nan and Di in their own and unique ways !

\- Do you know that Carl ask me to become his wife ?

\- Do you know that Jerry ask me to marry him ?

Both Nan and Di said in unison, only resulting in making them laugh, seeing that they could still say something at the same time. Understanding what the other one said to each other, without saying another word, they both stumble into each other's arms, excited and happy, glad and joyful, for each other's happy news !

\- Did you choose a date yet ?

\- Have you chosen a date already ?

When the excitement had slowed down a little, they both exclaimed again at the same time !

\- We were thinking at the end of September, right after Jerry's convocation, you know he will become his father's assistant in his church...

\- Oh, we thought that the end of September could be a very romantic way to get married. Carl received an offer to become a biology professor at the Glen School...

This made both twin sisters stop talking abruptly when they realised that they were practically saying the exact same thing, well, for their wedding date, anyway.

...

\- Mom, Dad, this is so unfair !

Di was exclaiming, while entering the kitchen of Ingleside.

\- This is suppose to be my one and only special day.

Nan was exclaiming behind her sister while making her way into the kitchen of Ingleside.

\- Girls, girls, please calm down, and start again from the beginning.

Anne started to say.

\- Exactly, what is so unfair and what one special day you are speaking of ?

Gilbert was finishing to say.

\- My wedding...

Nan was saying !

\- She chose the same day as me to get married...

Di was continuing to say !

\- And that is so unfair...

The twins once again said at the same time. Making Anne and Gilbert to look at each other with some amusement, sparkle and mischief into each other's eyes.

...

As it was maybe written on the stars, in the sky, on the universe, or maybe it was faith, destiny, or simply how twins life should be going, it turns out that Nan and Di not only shared the same wedding day, they had finally accepted to be walking down the isle towards their husbands to be, together, holding each other's hands. They even realised a little later on in life, for their second pregnancy, that they were pregnant with only two weeks separating the day of their babies birth !

In the end, both Nan and Di accepted, no, they didn't accepted it, because it as always been their way with each other, that they would always be, twins for life !

...

 **A.N. : Again, this is a chapter that I could call a ''Flashforward'' one.**

 **Also, I have a confession to make, I cannot make anything badder, sadder, more tragic or more serious happen to the twins then them sharing the same wedding day and getting pregnant at the same time... Maybe because I am a twin myself !**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Kim !**


	23. Him and Her

**Chapter twenty three : Him and Her**

 _They were staring at each other now for a long moment with neither one of them having said a word yet, him still outside and her still inside with the door that she had just open not entirely opened, as if she didn't wanted for him to see what was inside of the room._

 _\- Shirley !_

 _\- Una !_

 _They both started to say after beginning to feel a little bit embarrassed with the both of them simply looking at each other, like they were strangers to the other._

 _\- I've come to bring you back your camera._

 _Shirley continued to say, remembering the object that he had been caring and that he was still holding so carefully._

 _\- Oh, thank you !_

 _Una said while gently taking back her camera from Shirley's hands into her own two hands._

 _\- Won't you come in for a moment ? We could look at Ken and Rilla's wedding pictures together !_

 _Una opened the door of her darkroom a little bit wider, so that Shirley could follow her inside, which he did gladly._

 _\- Don't pay attention to the mess that you see all around, to me it is not really a mess, it is what I like to call ''A beautiful mess of art'' !_

 _And, she was right, to Shirley it really did look like a beautiful mess of art, with pictures, drawings, scarfs, hats, shoes, pencils, papers, toys, and colours, multiples and multiples of colours everywhere in the room._

 _\- Dad saw that I was spending all of my time in here, this is why he made the arrangement for me to have my own entrance door, so that I can come and go as I please. He put this mattress right there on the floor for me, saying that I could use it for naps and sleeps. He even put this small fridge there for me, but I am afraid to say that I don't always have food in it, only things to drink, milk, juice, coffee, tea, water. Anyway, when I am working on my pictures or on my drawings, I never think about food, I only think of the work I have in front of me..._

 _Shirley was listening to Una's talk as if he was in awe of everything that he was seeing in front of him, not only of the way she had arranged, design, decorated her room, but with just the way she was when she was speaking of her true passion in life, her art, her photographs, her own world ! He was so enraptured into her own world, that when his eyes stumble upon her after he had done catching and observing everything around him, he saw something about her, one small detail that he hadn't notice, that he hadn't payed attention to when he had first gotten here._

 _\- You'r hair, Una, what did you do with them ?_

 _Was Shirley's exclamation and question when he had put his finger on what was so different about her now. Passing her hand through her shorter locks, Una let out a small and timid laugh, before saying._

 _\- If I tell you that they fell all on their own, would you believe me ?_

 _To which Shirley gave her the very first answer that came to his mind._

 _\- I can say that with long, short or bald hair, to me, you will always be the most beautiful women on this heart, Una._

 _After this confession, silence fell on the both of them. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was a silence of so many unsaid words but yet at the same time, it was a silence that didn't need to be fulfilled, because Shirley and Una didn't need many words spoken between them to be understanding each other._

 _Shirley did take back the camera from Una's hands, for him to be able to take a picture of her and her new hairstyle._

 _\- Shirley, don't you know that photographers don't like for their pictures being taken._

 _Una tried to protest, but Shirley didn't pay attention to what she was saying, he took as many pictures of her as he could, and after this, he couldn't wait to go into the darkroom with her, so that he could have a look at the photos he had just taken._

 _Sometimes later, they were both seated on the floor with so many pictures surrounding them, all of the pictures that had been taken on the day of Rilla and Ken's wedding !_

 _\- Welcome into the world and life of a photographer, Shirley !_

 _Una was saying, laughing !_

 _\- Look at this picture, Una !_

 _She came closer to him so that she could have a better look at the picture he was showing her. It was the picture of when Rilla was throwing her bouquet at the single ladies, which were only Joyce and her. And, on the picture, we could clearly see that Una was the one who was going to catch the bouquet, but, she had made it so with one of her hand for the bouquet to go in the direction of Joyce instead._

 _\- Why did you let Joyce catch the bouquet, Una ?_

 _Una took a long time to answer Shirley's question. She had taken the picture in her hand and she was looking at it so intensely, that Shirley thought that she didn't ear his question._

 _\- Because i've made a vow with myself to never get married..._

 _Realising what she had just said, it took Shirley a moment to fully register her words into his mind, leaving him not knowing what to say after this revelation. After another moment, Shirley and Una once again started to look and go through the many pictures that Una had taken on Rilla and Ken's wedding day._

 _..._

 _\- Shirley, wake up, wake up, Shirley !_

 _It was Una that was knocking on the glass of Shirley's newly received small plane. Startled by all of this noise, Shirley awoke with a start, took the time to pass his hands on his eyes, his face and his hair, before he looked out of the window and see the person that had just woken him up. Opening the door of the driver's seat, Shirley got out of the plane to positioned himself face to face with Una._

 _\- I came to give and show you the pictures I took the other day when you were receiving your pilot license and when your dad gave you this small plane as a graduation gift._

 _Una was saying while taking out the envelope containing the pictures from her bag. Shirley took the envelop from her hands, but instead of looking at them right away, he found himself saying to her._

 _\- Thank you Una. Would you like for me to take you on a flight, with my new plane ?_

 _Seeing as she was hesitating a little, Shirley took her by the hand, lead her to the other side of the plane, opened the passenger's seat door for her, while saying._

 _\- Don't worry, Una, I know that it's getting late and dark, but I will only be taking you for a very short flight, you can trust me on that._

 _Shirley didn't leave Una time for her to answer him, instead, he winked at her, closed the door, rounded the plane once more to take his place on the driver's seat and start for the engine to fly._

 _Una saw how Shirley took everything in control, first, with the departure of the plane, then with the ascension higher and higher on the sky, to finish with them flying peacefully but surely on the sky, between the birds and clouds._

 _\- Is it your first time flying with your new plane, Shirley ?_

 _Una was asking when she saw how Shirley was so calm and confident behind the wheel of his plane._

 _\- No, this is my second time flying. My mom and dad got the honour of flying with me first. You, Una, come in second place. But I have been sleeping on this plane ever since I received it, a week and a half ago._

 _\- Just like me with my darkroom, your plane as become your home away from home !_

 _Una was saying as an affirmation. After this small conversation, they were flying on the plane with a comfortable silence between each other. That is, just as they got nearer and nearer to the moon, that was almost a full moon tonight, which made Una take out her camera from her bag, for her to have the chance to take some up close pictures of the one thing that she had wanted to be able to take the most perfect and beautiful pictures for as long as she could remember. Without really realising what she was doing, because she was to busy taking all the pictures that she could take, she was saying aloud._

 _\- Shirley, you should fly with her to the moon..._

 _Realising that she had just said this aloud, Una stopped taking the pictures, and looked in the direction of Shirley, who was still driving the plane as confidently and calmly as before._

 _\- Walter was speaking of me when he had said this on the day of Rilla and Ken's wedding ?_

 _Shirley didn't give Una an answer, because he was to busy looking straight in front of him and driving the plane as carefully as he could._

 _\- Are you in love with me, Shirley ?_

 _Earring this, it made Shirley make a bad movement with his arms on the wheel, making the plane to make a bad movement of is own. But after a moment, Shirley took back the full control of the plane with just as much as confidence and calm as he could, before he could give Una a proper answer._

 _\- If I say yes, I am in love with you Una, will that change anything between us ?_

 _At first, Una didn't say anything, making Shirley to have a quick look in her direction, making sure that she had heard his answer._

 _\- You shouldn't be in love with me Shirley, because I am reliable to break your heart..._

 _Una first started to say, leaving Shirley so speechless. But, after a moment, Una started to once again start taking pictures of the moon once again._

 _\- Besides, I already told you that I won't ever get married... And no, I don't think that it would change anything between us, Shirley, because you and I are friends, no, much better then friends, we are Kindred Spirits !_

 _As a sealed thing between them to what she just said, Una turned her camera in Shirley's direction, and started to take pictures of him._

 _\- Well then, in this case, I won't ever get married either..._

 _Was Shirley's simple reply to Una's not so simple answer._

 _..._

 _Whenever Shirley his not flying with his clients on his plane, he either spends all of his time with Una, on his plane or in her darkroom. Today is one of those days that they are spending in her sanctuary. They both had gotten up really early this morning to go explore together the beauty and unsuspected places and corners of Glen St-Mary, with Una taking so many pictures leaving them to spend hours and hours developing the pictures in the darkroom. Now, they were both in the mattress that was positioned on the floor with Una drawing furiously in her drawing pad, when she looked in Shirley's direction after a while, she realised that he had fallen asleep right besides her on the bed, with one of his arm covering his eyes and his other arm on the side of his body, making Una to smile at this sight, that has become so familiar to her, with Shirley falling asleep, whenever he was not doing anything._

 _Not satisfied with the drawing that she was making, she got rid of the page that she didn't like, took another one, and, with brief looks at Shirley, she started to draw once again furiously in her drawing pad._

 _\- No, Shirley, don't move, don't wake up now..._

 _Una was almost shouting when she saw that Shirley was starting to wake up from his sleep. Half doing what she had ask, Shirley opened his eyes to have a look at what Una was doing, requiring for him to not move. He saw how she was briefly looking at him then at her drawing and at him and at her drawing while still drawing on her paper._

 _\- Are you drawing me, Una Meredith ?_

 _Shirley was asking with a laugh in his voice._

 _\- If I say yes, will that change anything between us, Shirley Blythe._

 _Was Una's only reply, making Shirley to laugh out loud._

 _\- No, it won't change anything, but, you will have to show me this masterpiece after you are done with it._

 _Una didn't give Shirley an answer, she simply looked at him very briefly once again, then dropped her eyes to her drawing, with a soft smile on her lips. When she was done, she gave Shirley her drawing pad, for him to have a look at it. Seeing that he was not saying anything for long minutes now, Una looked at him with worries in her eyes. She saw how Shirley was looking at the drawing very intently._

 _\- You don't like it, right ?_

 _It seemed like Shirley couldn't keep his eyes off of the drawing, this was why it took him so long to answer Una's question._

 _\- No, Una, I don't like it, I love it, no, no, better then loving it still, I can't believe that this person on the drawing, is me, Una. I mean, I know it is me but at the same time I do not recognise myself, maybe it is because you have drawn me without the shirt I am wearing on right now... Can I keep it ?_

 _Without even thinking and even before he knew what he was doing, Shirley impulsively took Una into his arms in a loving, caring and tender hug._

 _\- Shirley, I am not so sure that you will want to still be hugging me, after the proposition I want to make with you._

 _Shirley removed his arms from around Una's body._

 _\- What kind of proposition you have for me, dear ?_

 _Before answering, Una took back her drawing pad in her hands, suddenly too shy to be looking at Shirley in the eyes._

 _\- Well, the thing is is that, well, you saw how in the drawing, how I removed you'r shirt, right ? Well, I kind of wanted, I mean, have had this idea for quite sometime in my head, but I just didn't know who I could ask, but now, here, tonight, I saw you Shirley, as being the perfect model for the project that I have in mind, but it requires for you to be taking off more then your shirt... I don't know if you understand ?_

 _For a moment, Shirley only looked at Una with astonishment in his eyes, but then, he kept looking back at the drawing of him without his shirt on and at Una's eyes again and again, to see if she was really serious. Deep down, Shirley knew that Una would never be joking with something like that, instead of giving her a verbal answer, this is why Shirley, just like in her drawing, took out his shirt off from his torso and looked directly in Una's eyes with an air of saying ''At your service, madame'' !_

 _..._

 _\- Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am Persis Blythe, the singer who will be singing for you, tonight, with Walter Blythe, the composer of the said songs, accompany me for the night, we are forming the duo called ''The Outsiders'' ! Tonight, we are here at the Kindred Spirit to not give a concert of our own, we are here on the demand of an incredible women, a real artist that, for the very first time, is exposing her art, her work, her pieces, in an exhibition that will blow you away, because I am blown away myself. WOW, Una Meredith, this, all of this, is, WOW ! I simply have no other words to describe what your work, your art have done to me... Now, ladies and gentlemen, I will ask you to listen to our music and songs with only one ear, but to look at Una's art with your two eyes wide open !_

 _Just like that, with that signal, Walter started to play a music with his guitar soon followed with the voice and words of Persis singing them. At first, everyone in the audience started to look at the singer and the guitar player on the stage, but soon, they didn't really pay attention to them anymore, because of the drawings, pictures, paintings that were all hanging on all of the walls of the Kindred Spirit restaurant._

 _Everyone that knew Una personally was here for her. Her father, her stepmother, little Bruce, Carl with Di, Jerry with Nan, Faith with Jem, Anne and Gilbert, Leslie and Owen, Rilla and Ken, Joyce and Eric were passing in the audience, serving small drinks, small bouchée's and Shirley, well Shirley had proposed himself as the photographer for the night, since Una would be to busy with her guests..._

 _The drawings, pictures and paintings on the walls went like this, at first we could see a wall with the title ''Those that left this world to soon''. There, Una had exposed a black and white picture of her mother, a drawing of Matthew with his pipe in his mouth, a black and white picture of Gilbert's mother, a drawing of captain Jim, a drawing of Marilla and John Blythe together..._

 _Then we could see a wall with the title ''Family''. There Una had exposed a drawing of her father and stepmother together, a drawing of her three brothers together, a drawing of Anne and Gilbert together, a drawing of all the Blythe's brothers together, a drawing of all the Blythe's sisters together, a drawing of herself and Faith together._

 _She even had a wall with the title ''The places that we love''. There Una had exposed a painting of the Manse, a Painting of Green Gables, a painting of Rainbow Valley, a painting of the Kindred Spirit._

 _Then, on the last wall of the place, where it was titled ''Him and Her''. Una had exposed larger then life drawings not entirely nude bodies of a men and women, of whom we couldn't exactly see their faces. Sometimes we could see a shoulder, an open mouth, two hands holding one another, a couple embracing each other, the men massaging the shoulders of the women, the men laying on his back in the bed, with only the sheets covering his nude legs, the women putting her nightgown on, the men taking off his shirt..._

 _Everyone that was there tonight on the very first exhibition of Una Meredith, could all agree that a true artist was born tonight. Now, no one dared to buy or order any of the nude drawings, because to them, they felt way to intimate, way to personal, in fact, everyone thought that the entire exhibition was a little too personal for anyone thinking of buying one of these pieces. But, to Una's surprise, she already received many and more demands of people wanting for her to take their portraits, draw them with their entire family, take pictures of their dogs, their cats, their gardens._

 _It was now the end of the night, with only just Shirley, Una, Persis and Walter still at the Kindred Spirit. Una was making her way in the direction of where Persis and Walter were arranging their music instruments._

 _\- Walter, Persis, I really wanted to thank you for tonight, agreeing to sing without even getting paid for it..._

 _\- Oh, this is stuff and nonsense, Una. It was our pleasure for us to sing for you tonight. We would do it again, anytime, anywhere..._

 _It was Persis that was saying all of this to Una, while taking her in her arms for them to hug each other._

 _\- I agree with what Persis said, Una. You can count on us to sing for you in all of your future exhibitions !_

 _Now it was Walter's turn of saying all of this to Una, while taking both of the women into his arms for a big and warm hug._

 _\- Then, will you do me the honour of accepting this little drawing as a gift of gratitude for having sing here tonight ?_

 _Una was saying to them, while handing Persis a small package envelop in a brown paper. When Persis was done opening the package, both she and Walter were left speechless at what they were seeing in the drawing._

 _\- It is nothing really, just a little something I have drawn out of memory, after your performance at Rilla and Ken's wedding..._

 _Una had drawn them exactly as they were on that stage, that day of the wedding, with Persis in front of the microphone, standing up on her feet, with her two hands holding the mic, looking in the direction of Walter who himself was seated in a chair, right besides Persis, his guitar in his arms, looking in the direction of Persis as well._

 _Again, the three of them put themselves into each other's arms to have one big and warm hug, all three of them saying at the same time._

 _\- Thank you !_

 _Making them all to laugh at the same time as well._

 _With one last kiss on each other's cheek, Walter and Persis made their way for the entrance door, not without saying goodbye to Shirley, who had been standing in a corner of the room, watching everything from afar._

 _..._

 _In the we hours of the night, Shirley and Una were installed on the cockpit of Shirley's plane, laying on their back, watching at the stars and the moon in the sky. Well, it was only Una that was now doing all of this, because she realise that once again, Shirley had fallen asleep without her even noticing it. She was not mad at him for having fallen asleep, she was only a little amused by it. This was so Shirley. Una didn't know what took her, but before she knew it, she had positioned herself on Shirley's body, with her legs on each side of his hips, getting her face nearer and nearer from his own face, with her lips almost touching his, Una was partially undecided, she didn't know if she wanted to wake Shirley up by kissing him, or only whispering something softly in his ear. It was the first one that won. Una was now softly kissing Shirley's lips._

 _\- If I am dreaming, I wish to never wake up, because I never want for this dream to end._

 _Shirley was saying in what seems like with him not entirely being awake yet._

 _\- It is now time to wake up, sleeping beauty !_

 _Una had started to call him sleeping beauty, because of his way of falling so easily asleep, all of the time._

 _\- Kiss me again..._

 _Una did as he wished, she was kissing him once again. But now, Shirley was fully awake, still with Una positioned on his hips, Shirley got up in a sitting position, holding Una closer and closer from his body with both of his arms around her waist, with their faces almost touching, Shirley was looking at Una with a question in his eyes, a question that he didn't dare to ask her, but Una knew exactly what that question was, this is why she said to him._

 _\- I think it is all of those sessions with each other almost getting entirely naked all of the time for my drawings that has gotten me so excited tonight and wanting a little bit more of what we've been doing for the past few months..._

 _Shirley didn't need to ear any of her words no more, because he too was feeling the exact same way that she was feeling right now. This is why he was the one to start kissing her so very passionately, as if he was hungry for everything that Una had and was offering him. Without notice, the rain started to fall down from the sky so very fast and hard, that at first, they didn't even think of going inside to the safety of the plane, instead, they stayed there together, laughing and kissing each other until they started to shake from the coldness of the rain on their skin and clothes._

 _Now safely inside of Shirley's plane, their passionate hunger and desire for each other had not subsided, because they found themselves, not only kissing each other, but at the same time, they were starting to take each other's clothes off from their bodies, so that they could have a better way for them to caress each other. They didn't know if it was the triumph of Una's exhibition, their little game playing with nudity for the past few months, or their desires of discovering the pleasures of love making, or a mix of all of those things, Shirley and Una found themselves making love for the very first time to and with each other, in Shirley's plane, because they felt like tonight was the right and perfect moment, they couldn't keep this act of love from happening much longer._

 _..._

 _When Shirley awoke the next morning, he found himself all alone in his plane, with only his chemise covering his body, with no sign or trace of Una around or inside the_ _vehicle, leaving Shirley to wonder if last night had really not been a dream. When he was done getting dress with the same clothes he wore last night, Shirley got himself in front of the plane, where he found facing him on the dashboard of the plane, a little note and a bra, waiting for him to take them in his hands. Turning the bra with one of his fingers, Shirley started to read the words that were transcript inside of the note above from a drawing of him sleeping on his stomach, with his nude back and only a little cover covering his but. The words on the note were saying ''I will always fly with you to the moon and more, Shirley Blythe''. Now, Shirley was really convince that last night wasn't a dream !_

 _..._

 _Shirley found himself going in the direction of Una's darkroom, three days after the night of the exhibition. He didn't know really what took him so long to finally decide to go see her, he only knew that now he had to see her... Knocking on her door, he saw how she was welcoming him with a big smile on her face._

 _\- Hello Shirley, are you here to look at the pictures you took on the exhibition night, or are you here to finish and continue what we had started three nights ago, on your plane ?_

 _\- I am here to do both of those things, Una..._

 _When Shirley woke up on the next morning, it was to realise that Una was still there, laying besides him, with her head resting on his torso with one of his arm encircling her._

 _\- Now I really know that I am not dreaming, because you are still by my side, Una._

 _\- Its you who should have been living, Shirley, after all, this is my room, and my bed, and my sheets..._

 _..._

 _For one month or two, when Shirley was not flying with his clients and Una not busy drawing, panting or taking pictures, they would always both find themselves, either in Una's darkroom or on Shirley's plane, always and forever discovering the wonders and pleasures of love making. This was why, on the third month, after not having heard from Una for about a week, Shirley was a little uncertain with everything concerning them. He had tried to go knock on her darkroom door, but she would never answer. He had tried once to go knock at the front door of the Manse, but reverend Meredith said that he didn't know where Una was at the moment. Even faith, or Carl, or Jerry didn't know where she was either. Shirley was starting to get desperate, very desperate._

 _\- SHIRLEY !_

 _He heard shouting from afar, while he was getting ready to get on his plane and go give a flight to one of his client. Turning his head in the direction of the sound, he didn't see anyone. Turning back towards his plane, he heard once again._

 _\- Shirley, wait !_

 _Turning his head in the direction of the sound once again, he now saw a moving form running in his direction, very fast._

 _\- Shirley !_

 _As the form was getting nearer and nearer, Shirley saw that it was Una who was running so very fast like that. When she arrived closer to him, he could see that her eyes was red from crying, which got him to be worried about her._

 _\- Una, you've been crying, why ?_

 _Taking a moment to catch her breath, Una was looking with so much intensity in Shirley's eyes, making him afraid that she will be telling him a bad news concerning her._

 _\- I am pregnant !_

 _Shirley stood speechless for a moment. He really didn't know if he should rejoice or get mad at such a news._

 _\- Do you regret what we did ?_

 _Shirley ask Una. She shook her head no._

 _\- Do you want to keep the baby ?_

 _Shirley ask Una. She shook her head yes._

 _\- You still don't want to get married ?_

 _Shirley ask Una. She shook her head no._

 _\- Can you just hold me, please, hold me, and hug me, really tight please._

 _Was the only words that she could say to him at the moment. And Shirley only did as she had ask of him to do, he hold her and hug her really tight for a very, very, very long moment._

 _..._

 _Everyone of the Blythe and Meredith families were all gathered in the Blythe's garden at Ingleside, waiting to ear Shirley and Una's announcement._

 _\- Mom, Dad._

 _Shirley started to say._

 _\- Dad, Rosemary._

 _Una continued._

 _\- Una is pregnant..._

 _Shirley was continuing._

 _\- With Shirley's baby..._

 _Una continued to say._

 _\- I would have married her..._

 _Shirley was saying._

 _\- But I don't want to ever get married..._

 _Una was saying._

 _\- But we know that we both want to be raising this baby together._

 _Una and Shirley both said at the same time, leaving everyone around them speechless for a moment, but, after the first moment of surprise had faded away, everyone started to give Una and shirley their congratulations or other well wishes on this good news._

 _..._

 _Persis was all alone at the Kindred Spirit, standing up on the stage, in front of the microphone, trying to sing a song that she was struggling to sing. When Walter entered into the Kindred Spirit on his turn, took his spot besides Persis on the chair with his guitar in his arms, with only one look from her, he knew what was the song she was trying to sing, but couldn't. When he started to play the music with his guitar, he was hoping that this would help her to sing the song much better, but after a few notes, it only resulted in Persis bursting into tears and Walter immediately taking her in his arms, not without having put his guitar aside first, to try and console her._

 _\- This is so unfair Walter, I mean, I am very happy for Una and Shirley, but, they are not even married yet, or they are not even thinking of getting married, to me, it seems like they are not even really forming a couple, and now, they are going to have a baby ? Why, Walter, why, I don't get it. We have been married for almost six years now, we have been trying to have a baby for three years now, and nothing, nothing, we still haven't had any baby yet..._

 _After this, Persis's tears started to burst even more violently then before. Because Walter was feeling the exact same way as his wife was feeling right now, he started to rock Persis in his arms, with him sharing a few tears with her as well._

 _For once, neither one of them was singing a song or playing some music with his guitar, they felt like no music could be taking away the pain that they were both feeling right now._

 _..._

 _At the Blythe's medical center, everyone of the Blythe's and Meredith's family were all gathered at Una and Shirley's side, to welcome into this world, the two new additions of the family._

 _\- How are these two beautiful little ladies are going to be called, now ?_

 _It was Anne who had just ask this question._

 _\- The one who is starting to have some little red in her hair is going to be name, Roseanne, after you, mother Anne and mother Rosemary._

 _Una was saying._

 _\- And, the one that is starting to have the bluest of eyes, just like her mother, is going to be name, Sky, for the sky, the universe, the moon, the stars, for everything that is forming the same passion that Una and I both share for everything that as to do with the universe !_

 _Shirley was saying._

 _This is how Shirley and Una became the proud parents of Roseanne Blythe and Sky Blythe, the very first twins of the third Blythe's and Meredith's generation !_

 _..._

 **A.N. : I guess that I just want to make up for all of the months that I spent without posting any new chapters on this story !**


	24. Marry me

**Chapter twenty-four : Marry me**

 _On this very cold February night, Joyce and Eric are once again finding themselves to be the two last ones staying at the Kindred Spirit, alone, to be cleaning, arranging, closing the place for the night. Dominic had went to spend the night at little Jims house. Joyce found that she liked it more and more to be working on those late nights with Eric by her side. Even though there was not so many things and words said between them, she liked the silences, the smiles, the help, the reflects, the habits that the both of them were giving and have found themselves sharing together on those nights. Just like herself, Eric was a very calm person, very patient, understanding. On some of the nights when they would be sharing a cup of tea together, she learned to appreciate when he would be opening and sharing small things about him. Oh, they were never big revelations, like she didn't know what she would like to have learn about him, but they were small things, like he loved to read very much. That he hated carrots. That he had never danced with anyone before..._

 _This last little revelation, happened tonight, on this very cold February night. And when Joyce was about to declare that she had never danced with anyone before, well, except with her father and her brothers, the door of the Kindred Spirit got open so violently, that a very cold air breeze entered in the restaurant at the same time of the form of someone with his body fully covered with layers and layers of winter clothes, from head to toe. When the person took off his mittens, his scarf and toque, Joyce recognise who that someone was immediately. But, she didn't have time to say a word, because the person that just entered into the Kindred Spirit, simply made a movement with his head in the direction of the room upstairs, motioning for Joyce to follow him. The person didn't wait for Joyce answer, as he started to make his way up the stairs very quickly, two steps at a time. Joyce looked at Eric with a sorry look on her face, which made Eric to only give her the same sorry look with his face and motioning for her to not mind him and go find her visitor upstairs. Which is what Joyce did, but taking the stairs, one step at a time._

 _When she arrived in the bedroom upstairs, Joyce saw how the person had only open his coat but didn't not remove it yet from his body, he had seated himself on the bed and his boots were still on his feet, covering the carpet and floor with snow. Coming to seat besides him on the bed, Joyce started to speak._

 _\- What is wrong, Jack ?_

 _At first, Jack didn't give her an answer, instead, he started to look at her with tears forming in his eyes and with his lips starting to tremble with emotions or nervousness, Joyce didn't know._

 _\- Marry me, Joyce, please, marry me..._

 _Was Jack's pleading answer before he collapsed on the bed on his back, covering his face and his eyes with his hands, to not let Joyce see the tears that were now falling freely on his cheeks. With a sigh, Joyce_ _laid down on the bed with Jack, not saying anything, only, she took him in her arms to try and console him as best as she could. After Joyce sensed that Jack's tears had subsided, it was then that she started to speak._

 _\- Why won't you start at the beginning, Jack, if I don't know what's wrong, I won't be able to help you._

 _Joyce saw how Jack let out a big breath of air, as if he wanted to recompose himself, before he started to speak._

 _\- It's mom, she keeps on asking me when I will bring home a beautiful young lady, we all know that she means you, Joyce, so that she could finally see her third and last child get married, have children, etc, etc... But, I can't, Joyce, I can't..._

 _\- Jack, you still haven't found the courage and speak to them about your relationship with Paul ?_

 _Once again, Jack started to have tears coming out of his eyes, making him to bring his face to Joyce breast, so that he could hide his tears once more._

 _\- I can't, Joyce, I can't, it will break her heart, I just know it will. Please, marry me..._

 _Joyce knew that Jack wasn't waiting for an answer, he only knew that she would always be the one to understand him best, this is why he came to see her today._

 _..._

 _When Eric came upstairs to see if everything was alright with Joyce and her visitor, he saw how the both of them were laying down in each other's arms on the bed, with their eyes closed, which Eric assumed that they had both fallen asleep. Without making Joyce know that he was there, without saying anything, Eric turned his back on that scene, making his way down the stairs, took his coat, put it on himself, turned off the lights of the restaurant, made his way out of the Kindred Spirit, out on this very cold night of February, started to walk in whatever direction his feet was leading him, he didn't really care if he didn't have somewhere to go, someplace to be at, someone waiting for him somewhere, he didn't really care if the cold was entering and penetrating his very soul and fibber, he only wanted to walk very far away, so that he could let miss Joyce have and share this romantic moment with what seemed like to him, be her fiancé..._

 _..._

 **A.N. : I now know that this story will have thirty chapters !**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are very much welcomed !**


	25. A thing called love

**Chapter twenty-five : A thing called love**

On a warm Saturday morning, it is a beautiful summer day that is beginning, there was a soft knock at the Green Gables door. When the door got open after a few moments of waiting, two men stood face to face, looking at each other, without saying anything, as if they didn't know exactly what to say to each other. After another moment, the man that had knocked at the door, was the first one to say something, taking out his hand to shake the other man's hand.

\- Hi, I don't believe we've properly met each other yet, I am Jack Wright, Joyce oldest friend.

The man that had opened the Green Gables door, answered while giving the hand shake back.

\- Hi, I am Eric Jones, one of Joyce newest friend, I think...

Putting his two hands in his pocket pants, Jack continued with the conversation.

\- How do you like Avonlea so far ?

Eric, crossing his arms in his chest, replied back.

\- Oh, we've only arrived here two days ago, with the opening, cleaning and refreshing the house, I haven't really got the time to visit the place yet, but, the little I saw on our way here, had really blown me away.

Jack didn't have time to reply back, because when they both heard some steps coming down of the stairs, they both turned in the direction of the noise, to see Joyce coming in there direction. She went straight to Jack to give him a warm welcoming hug, exclaiming at the same time.

\- Jack, you are already here, I should have remembered that you are always on time.

Giving her back her hug, Jack replied back.

\- I am the one who is a little in advance this morning, Joyce, besides, it gave me the chance to have a little talk with Eric, while I was waiting for you.

Turning her head in the direction where Eric was standing, Joyce was saying while giving Eric a kiss on his chick.

\- Good morning Eric, did you have a goodnight sleep ? Is Dominic awake yet ?

\- Yes, I did have a goodnight sleep, no, Dominic is not awake yet.

\- Well, don't let him sleep for too long, you remember that Fred jr kids, who is Jack older brother, are coming here to play with Dominic ?

\- Yes, I do remember. After all, it was all Dominic could talk about during diner last night, and also, right before going to sleep.

\- Good. I shouldn't be gone too long, I think that I should be back here at Green Gables, around noon.

Joyce was saying, with a last look at Eric, before turning toward Jack, who was asking her.

\- Are you ready to face my parents ?

Joyce who had put her hand on Jack's arm, said back to him.

\- Are you ready to face your parents, Jack ?

Before getting out of the Green Gables door, she turned one last time in the direction of Eric, saying to him.

\- Bye Eric, I wish for you to have a nice morning. See you later.

Before Eric could say anything back to her, she and Jack had already got out of the house, leaving Eric to lean on the door, looking at the pair, walking together, side by side, very much looking like the perfect couple, or so thought Eric, on this beautiful, warm Saturday morning, in Avonlea.

...

Joyce and Jack had been walking silently together in the direction of Jack's parents house, in a comfortable silence, or so it seemed to Joyce, because she was startle when Jack suddenly stopped walking, took her by her shoulders with his hands, for her to be able to face him.

\- Joyce !

\- Jack !

\- Tell me, why do I have the impression that Eric thinks that you and I are a couple ?

\- No, I don't think that he thinks that we are a couple, I think that he believes that we are a couple.

\- But why Joyce, shouldn't it be the other way around ? Me thinking, or believing that you and Eric are a couple ?

\- Jack, are you crazy, I don't know him that well yet...

\- Nonsense, Joyce. He had been staying and working with you at the Kindred Spirit, for what, three years now...

\- So, you know how uncomfortable, shy, never knowing what to say, never knowing what to do when I am in the presence of someone I am not used to, or that I just met ?

\- It is just that I thought that you had pass beyond that stage with Eric already. Tell me that you haven't notice that he is the man that you have been waiting for all of those years. I do believe that Eric Jones his the man of your dreams, Joyce Blythe !

\- How do you know that Jack ?

\- Because Joyce, I know you, and Eric Jones remind me a little bit of myself, you and I have the same taste in men. What I mean to say is, if Eric was gay, he would be the kind of men that I would be attracted to...

\- Is this a way for you to say that you approve of Eric, if he and I ever end up becoming a couple ?

\- Mark my words Joyce, I approve of Eric Jones, at a 100% and more !

Smiling at each other, they both let out a huge breath as if this conversation had relieved something inside of them.

\- Jack, we shouldn't even be talking about Eric and me, we should be talking about you and what you are about to do now...

\- Well, I needed a way to destress a little, the only way I found to do so, was to have this conversation with you !

\- Did it help you ? Do you feel any better ?

\- Oh, I don't know if it help or if I feel any better, but I do know that I couldn't be on my way to tell my parents the truth about me, if you weren't by my side today, Joyce.

Overwhelmed with emotions, and as a simple answer to what Jack just said to her, Joyce simply took him in her arms to give him a great big hug, before they started to walk together again, in the direction of Jack's parents house.

...

Right before Jack could even knock at the door, get his keys out of his pocket to open it or simply try to turn the doorknob just as he was used to do when he was a little kid, because the entrance door of his parents house had always been open and unlocked on Saturday mornings, he saw how the door suddenly got open, with his mother appearing in front of him, exclaiming very excitedly, not at him, but at Joyce, who was standing behind him, making Jack to wonder in his head if his mother had been looking out the window, waiting to spot his arrival with Joyce.

\- Oh Joyce, how good it is to see you here in Avonlea once again. It seem that it has been so long since you have last been here. I am so happy to see you !

Diana Wright was saying, all the while, taking Joyce into her arms, welcoming her with an effusive, mother like hug.

\- Aunty Di, it is so great to see you too and to be back in Avonlea as well. I have miss you all so much.

\- Well, now that you are here, we will be making up for all of those times we didn't see each other.

Turning to Jack who had been watching at the scene with a tender look on his face, Diana said, going to embrace him as well.

\- Jack, what took you so long for you and Joyce to get here... Never mind, you are both here now, let us get inside and have some tea and breakfast together.

Diana continued to say while taking one of the arm of both Jack and Joyce with her hands to lead them inside the house with her.

\- You two install yourselves in the kitchen, everything is already prepared, while I go search for Fred in the barn with the cows.

\- I'll go look for Dad, Mom. Stay here with Joyce, I know how long you've been waiting to have Joyce here with you.

Jack said to his mother, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, then making his way out of the kitchen door.

The two men came back just a short moment later, finding the two women chatting animatedly about the goings and ongoings of Ingleside. The fourth of them all gathered around the kitchen table, really happy to be spending this moment together. After sometime, Joyce wasn't really paying attention to what Diana was saying, because she was busy looking at Jack, who seemed to have a sudden interest for the eggs in his plate that he hadn't been eating, but playing with them with his fork, and Joyce saw how every time he was looking up from his plate, he was looking everywhere, but not as his mother or father. Giving Jack a soft but strong enough kick at his leg with her foot under the table for him to get out of his so called contemplation and start doing what they had both come here to do.

Joyce saw how the kick on his foot made Jack to look up, but not at his mother, but for him to be looking at her, with big wide open eyes, making her giving him almost the same kind of look, with her raising her eyebrows at him. Making a little noise with his throat, with one last look at Joyce who was encouraging him with a soft smile on her face, Jack looked at his parents, then started to say.

\- Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you.

Both Diana and Fred looked at each other with great expectations in their eyes, then, turned their eyes back to their youngest son. Seeing that he was taking a long time to say what he had to say, Diana said to him.

\- Go on, Jack, we are ready to here what you have to say to us.

Before saying anything, Jack surprised everyone at the table, by getting up on his feet to pace back and forth in the kitchen of his parents, not really finding the appropriate words to bear his soul out to his Mom and Dad.

Again, to the surprise of everyone, it was not Jack that started to speak, but Fred that started to say something, to Diana, a beautiful story.

\- Di, Darling, do you remember this very hot summer, I think it was the summer before Jack was about to go for his three years at Redmond Medical School. No matter what you did, Di, you hadn't been able to keep Jack here, inside of the house with you at all. He would always wake up very early in the mornings, and would always come back right on time for supper, then going straight to bed and into the world of sweet dreams, to be starting and doing the same thing, all over again the next morning. He had been doing this, all that summer, never saying anything to us, or never answering any of our questions, whenever we would be asking him what he was doing all day.

It wasn't very often that his Dad took too speaking, this made Jack to stop sharp in his pacing the kitchen floor, to be looking directly at his father and to be listening very closely and attentively at what his father was saying.

\- I remember, one day, I was coming back from little Fred's house, because he had needed my help with something that had to do with the farm. Again, it was one of those very hot summer days, I had found a little creek of water on the road, for the horse of the buggy to be drinking some water and me as well. The creek was just the beginning, just the small part of a better and bigger creek, that I would be finding out later on, when I had followed to where the little creek was leading, to a not so small river, where there was already two men swimming, laughing, playing together inside of it. I stood hidden behind a tree, looking at the two men for some time, until I saw how the two men got closer and closer to each other, with their whole body touching, their faces at the same level, then, after a moment of loving, longing, desirable contemplation, I saw how the two men gave each other one passionate kiss that ended with them going under the water, making me unable to see anything else.

Although his father wasn't looking at him while he spoke, Jack saw how his father's face had a distant look, as if he was remembering the scene he was describing so vividly, just like it happened yesterday...

\- Do you remember what I had said to you, when I had got back home that day, Di, Darling ? That I had just saw, witness the most beautiful thing in the world. Two people in love !

Oh, yes, Jack did remember that very hot summer very well.

\- Yes, I do remember Fred, honey, but...

\- Dad, you've known about this all of this time, that is impossible...

\- Yes, I've known Jack, but...

\- Fred, Jack, what are you both talking about, I don't understand anything at all ! Have you been keeping some secrets from me, Fred Wright ?

Before answering, Fred took Diana's hands in his own hands.

\- No, Di love, I haven't been keeping secrets from you, simply because it didn't come to me to say anything. Unconsciously, without interfering, I had been waiting for you to come to us Jack and tell us everything, just like, when you had come to us to say that you had wanted to become a doctor, but I guess that, from time to time, a boy needs to have his own secret garden, far away from his parents.

Jack saw the look of love in his father's eyes. He saw the look of confusion in his mother's eyes, looking at him, then at his father, then at Joyce, who still sat in her chair, at the kitchen table, looking at the scene before her, like she had been forgotten by the three Wright family members. Taking his courage with him, Jack bent down to his mother's level, took her hands in his own, looked at her directly in the eyes, then, he started to ask her.

\- Mom, what would you say, what would you do if your last born son came to you and revealed to you that he his madly and hopelessly in love with a man, that he had been in a relationship with this man for a very long time now, that your last born son knows that this man is the man of his dreams and that he can't help the way he feels about that man, that he only knows that it is the strongest, deepest, honest love that he had been feeling, waiting, looking for all of his life...

By now, Jack was crying, Di was crying, Fred was crying, Joyce kept on looking at this scene with tears coming down of her eyes as well.

Putting her two hands on her son's cheeks, Diana started to say with a shaking voice.

\- I'd say that this son don't even need to question his mother's love for him, because this mother loves her son with every fibber of her heart and soul, she only want what is best for him, always have, and always would, as long as he his happy. Are you happy, Jack ?

Diana had put her forehead in her son's forehead.

\- Yes, Mom, I am happy. I love you.

Hearing this, Jack took his mother in his arms, which made her come down of her chair, going down on the kitchen floor, with her son, embracing and hugging each other, crying and laughing at the same time. Fred went down to join them, making Joyce still being unnoticed by the three Wright family members, giving her no choice but to silently get up from the chair that she had been seated on at the kitchen table, looking one last time at the amazing and wonderful scene happening in front of her, then, she silently and calmly made her way back to the entrance door, opening it, getting outside, closing the door behind her, starting to make her way back to Green Gables, knowing that her mission was done for today.

...

Joyce had taken her time to walk back to Green Gables, taking small steps, looking at her surroundings, taking them all in, wanting to have a moment, just by herself. Reaching the Green Gables gate, Joyce continued to walk towards the house, without really paying attention to where she was going, still captivated and enrapt by all the beauty surrounding her. This was why she was startled, when she realise that something, or, rather someone, was blocking the way to the house. Looking up to look at the face that was already looking at her, she ask.

\- Eric, is everything alright ?

Before answering, she saw how Eric looked pass her shoulder, as if waiting for something.

\- I should be asking you the same question, Joyce. When I saw you coming back here all alone, I came out here wanting to make sure that everything was alright with you.

\- Yes, I am alright, Eric, thank you for worrying about me, but, you really didn't have too...

\- This doesn't still explain to me why Jack didn't escorted you back home ?

Letting out a little soft laugh, Joyce exclaimed with good humour.

\- Oh Eric, this is Avonlea, I know the place like the back of my hands and Jack, well, lets just say that I have left Jack in really good hands !

Eric didn't know what else to say after this confession, this is how he found himself simply standing face to face with Joyce, in the Green Gables yard, with them, without saying anything, them, simply staring at each other.

\- Is Dominic inside ?

Joyce finally asked.

\- Yes, Dominic his inside, along with little Fred's children, with Persis and Walter as well.

Af if on cue, they started to ear from inside the house, Walter's guitar playing some music.

\- Oh, I almost forgot that Walter and Persis had come to Avonlea with us...

But, Joyce stopped what she was saying in mid-sentence, suddenly remembering what Jack had said to her on their way to his parents house. Taking her hand out for him to take it, she started to ask Eric.

\- What do you say if I become your guide of Avonlea for the day, or, anytime you would like to get to know the island better. I think now is a really good time to introduce you to Avonlea !

Still with her hand out waiting and hoping for Eric to take it, Joyce kept looking at him with expectation in her eyes. She didn't have to wait long for him to reach out and take her offering hand in his own. Softly smiling at each other, they started to make their way down the Green Gables lane together.

\- Eric, I don't think I've properly explain to you who Jack really his to me. This is why, while I give you the grand Avonlea tour, I will fill you in on everything that Jack and I are for each other...

The rest of the summer in Avonlea went by like this, Jack had done the exploit of bringing Paul to his parents house, to introduce him to them as his boyfriend, where both Di and Fred welcomed him inside of their house with open arms.

Eric, as the same time that he fell in love with Avonlea, he also fell in love with the woman named Joyce Blythe who so happens to share the same feelings of love for the man named Eric Jones !

...

 **A.N. : This chapter is for everyone that had left a review for the last chapter saying ''Poor Eric'' ''Poor Jack'' ''Eric, come back at the Kindred Spirit'' !**

 **I am really sorry for having taken so long to write this new chapter. I hope that I will be able to write another new one, much faster, in a near future...**

 **As always, thank you for reading and reviewing !**


	26. A magical place

**Chapter twenty-six : A magical place**

She had always loved it, when waking up, to find herself being completely and fully wrapped in her husband arms, with her back touching the completely naked forms and members of her husband body, smiling interiorly to herself, because she knew that he had always loved to sleep completely naked, with her in his arms, when it was so hot outside during summer time. She herself, was wearing a very light and petite nightgown, which could be describe as her not wearing anything at all.

Slowly opening her eyes to watch the time, seeing that it was eight in the morning, she closed her eyes once again, knowing that her husband and herself, had no emergencies this morning. Relaxing once again under the warmth of her husband arms and the covers, she was slowly starting to fall back asleep, when a thought occurred to her, that today was not any normal day, today was a Sunday. Turning her body to be face to face with her husband, she slowly and sleepily brought her lips to the lips of her husband, and started to slowly kiss him. Her husband did not open his eyes, but she felt how is lips responded to her kiss, slowly and sleepily as well.

\- Gil, we are late for church !

Her husband still didn't open his eyes, instead he brought her body closer to his own body, and whispered to her, still so very sleepily.

\- Then, I should give you back a kiss to the one that you just gave me, that way we would be both forgiven.

Remembering now that she had been up writing almost all night last night waiting for him to come back from a late night call, she must have fallen asleep at about three in the morning, because she didn't remember when exactly that he did come back home and to bed with her. Sensing that she was starting to make some move to get up and get out of bed, the husband strongly, gently, sleepily and slowly got his wife closer to his own body with his arms around her once again.

\- Stay here with me Anne-girl, after all, this isn't the first time that we will be missing a church service. Don't you remember how we had spent the entire two weeks of our honeymoon ?

With a smile on her lips, Anne said dreamily.

\- I remember spending the entire time wrap in your arms just like this, yes...

Gilbert continued saying.

\- Not once we had thought to venture out of the house, well, maybe only the last Sunday, before we started to get back to civilisation...

And then Anne added.

\- And the time when Joyce was born, it was a Sunday as well !

Then Gilbert ask while kissing Anne on her lips once again.

\- And what about all the other Sundays, when we were too busy making love to each other, on mornings just like these ones ?

Letting her husband kiss her so passionately like he was doing at the moment, Anne was too well, too warm, too in such a good humour to protest at such a request from Gilbert. This was how they found themselves, on a Sunday morning, making love, or rather, commuting with the sky, angels and universe all above them.

...

On that same Sunday morning, at about eleven o'clock, Anne and Gilbert were now having a jolly and merry Sunday breakfast on the Ingleside garden with five of their children and their spouses and grandchildren surrounding them.

Rilla was there, without Ken, he had only come for the first week of August, to safely make sure that Rilla and the kids would be alright without him at Ingleside, when he would be going back to Montreal, because he had to go back to work at the journal. Rilla, little Rilla was already a mother of two children, the first one was a boy of almost three years old, named O.G, short for Owen-Gilbert. Her second child was a little girl of almost one year old, named L.A, short for Leslie-Anne. Rilla already surprised everyone by saying that she was yet again pregnant with a third child. She and Ken couldn't be more happier. Anne and Gilbert were so happy to see their youngest child so very much happy, and so very much at ease and comfortable in her role as Kenneth Ford wife and a mother to their beautiful children. The other Blythe children were joking among them, that Rilla wanted to reproduce the exact same image and replica of what their parents had with them, a big and happy family, with maybe seven or more children.

Nan and Jerry had come up from the Manse to Ingleside, where they now live with Rosemary and John Meredith, with their own sweet little baby girl, named Diane, aged two.

Di and Carl were not living very far from the Kindred Spirit and from the University where Carl was doing his biology and science research, they had found a not too big but not too small apartment in between the two places, and they now had a sweet little baby girl, named Anna, aged two.

Faith and Jem who are now both living at Ingleside with Anne and Gilbert and Joyce who is in Avonlea at the moment, were still very much in their honeymoon phase, even though, the said event had ended almost two weeks ago. They were both so very much busy working at Gilbert's practice, both saying in unison that they were not pressed or ready yet to bring a child into this world at the moment. They again say in unison, that they simply want to enjoy their alone time with only the two of them for now, the baby or babies will come later.

Persis and Walter who are as well in Avonlea at the moment with Joyce, Eric and Dominic, are happily installed at the House of Dreams !

Shirley and Una, who chose to be living the artistic way and life, decided that Una's studio would be their house for now, or forever, they couldn't really decide, or simply didn't want to decide, because that studio represented too much, too many memories, too many emotions for them. They were still not married too each other, but they were still, simply, happily, living together, and raising their two twin girls, Sky and Roseanne together, who were now almost the age of four years old.

All around the table, that was set in the garden, they were all happily chatting, talking, eating, laughing together. Anne had little L.A with her in her arms, Gilbert had little O.G with him in his arms, making Rilla rest for a little while. Di had little Diane in her arms, while Nan had little Anna in her arms. Faith and Jem were seated quite closely too each other, with Jem's arm around Faith's shoulders. Shirley had little Sky in his arms, while Una had little Roseanne in hers, when something, a movement coming from inside the house caught her attention.

\- Shirley, do you see what I am seeing ?

Una was whispering into Shirley's ear, making him turn his head in the direction that she was indicating him.

\- Here, take Roseanne, and where did I put my camera, I don't want to miss a moment of this event.

Shirley, who still wasn't saying anything, but kept looking at the direction of where the movements were coming, he felt how Una put Roseanne in his arms, right next to where Sky was already positioned, at the same time, he heard the cliqueties of Una's camera, rapidly taking pictures of the scene unfolding in front of them.

At first, it was only Dominic that was slowly, but with a very light step, walking in the direction of the garden where they were all having breakfast, but then, he started seeing, and he wasn't the only one to notice, Una had already notice, because she was already taking pictures, but the rest of them had started to see as well. When Dominic had finally come down to the garden, Anne saw how her older daughter, Joyce, was simply but amazingly walking in their direction, with the arm of Eric around her shoulders, making Anne to gasp while at the same time taking her husband hands into her own hands, Gilbert had a very warm and gentle smile on his lips, while both Eric and Joyce shared a knowing and accomplice smile with each other, with the both of them blushing a little, making Eric of instead keeping his arm around Joyce shoulders, to take her hand in his own hand instead.

Shirley was now able to say something, but only to the two little girls that was positioned on his laps.

\- Look, darling daughters of mine, it is your auntie Joyce and uncle Eric, who are now forming a couple, at last...

Which made the two little girls to laugh at what their father was saying to them, not fully understanding the meaning of his words, but they really loved it when he was taking this sweet little baby voice to be talking with them.

Rilla kept looking at the couple advancing in front of her with her mouth wide open and big wide eyes open as well, like, she couldn't almost believe what she was witnessing.

Both Jerry and Carl had the same reflex of taking their respective wives in their arms, to give each other a warm and lovable hug.

Faith and Jem continued to smile at each other oh so romantically, which made them look at the new couple in front of them, with the same romantic smile on their faces and lips.

Una had gone up front, oh so very close to make sure that she could take the very best pictures that she could take of the new couple that was in front of her, forming with Joyce and Eric. But, when the said couple, after having pose in front of her for a few shots of them together, and they were now making their way toward Anne and Gilbert, Una once again was distracted by a movement that was coming from inside the house, for a moment, making her to lower her camera off her face, she would have dropped it on the ground, if it wasn't safely positioned around her neck with the lace cord of the camera.

Reality and realisation slowly but surely getting back too her, she put back her camera in front of her face, and started once again to take pictures at the other beautiful and amazing scene taking place in front of her.

All the other person behind her, just like her, stayed silent with surprise for a while, not quite believing that their eyes at what they were seeing, but as surely as the other couple was advancing towards them, they realise that they had to simply believe that this was real.

That scene made Rilla and Anne to both have tears slowly falling from their eyes.

Una continued to take pictures with her camera, because it was the only natural thing that she knew that she could do.

Nan and Di went to and in each other's arms, to hug each other.

Carl and Jerry did the same as their wives.

Jem had a wide, proud, enormous smile on his face.

Faith had her hands in front of her mouth, as if she wanted to hide the shock that appeared on her lips.

Shirley, still with Sky and Roseanne on his knees, heard how both his daughters started to say ''A baby, a baby'' !

While at the same time, Gilbert was saying to little O.G in his laps.

\- Look, this is your uncle Walter and aunt Persis that are coming with a baby in their arms.

It was indeed true, Persis was carrying a small baby in her arms, while Walter was gently walking not very far from behind her, with his guitar bag on one shoulder and a big baby bag on his other shoulder.

The both of them had a very warm, wide, proud, happy, magnificent smile on their lips.

The both of them arriving at the edge of the steps before descending toward the garden, they stood side by side, still with the baby in Persis arms, while Una kept taking pictures, oh so many pictures of what could be called a miracle.

Soon, the excitement and wonderfulness of knowing that Joyce and Eric are now officially a couple, got carried away on the second scale of excitement, wonderfulness and surprise they all felt and experience at seeing Persis and Walter with a baby in their arms.

While everyone gathered all at the same time around the table to find a place to seat, the question that was on everyone's mind, and that no one dared of asking, came from Rilla.

\- You spent an entire month in Avonlea, Persis, and you still manage to come back home to Ingleside, with a little baby in your arms, while my own third baby still takes nine month to get here. Now tell me, or rather, tell us, how did you manage for this miracle to happen ?

Both Anne and Gilbert had taken a seat near Persis and Walter, with the head of Anne resting on Gilbert's shoulder with him having an arm around her shoulders.

Joyce and Eric had taken a seat not very far from Jem and Faith, with Eric still holding Joyce's hand in his own hand.

Dominic had taken a place, right next to Joyce and Eric.

Una had stopped taken pictures, she went to take back her place next to Shirley who he in turn, put back little Roseanne into her mother's arms.

Walter was the first one to speak.

\- You are right, little sister, because it truly was a miracle how this darling, sweet baby girl came to be with us, or, I should say, it truly was a magical or providential thing to happen, or the charm of Green Gables working, just like it happened for mother when Matthew and Marilla adopted her...

Persis was the second one to speak.

\- It was one of those mornings, days, where everything is so gray outside, like it wants to rain, but no rain comes down. And it was actually a very cold day as well, which made us light up a fire in the fireplace, in the living room, where we were all gathered together, sipping tea, reading, talking, napping, writing, composing music, when suddenly...

...

 _\- There is a baby at the door !_

 _It was Dominic that had come back inside of the house, and went straight to whisper this strange little quote in Joyce's ear, which made her exclaim, louder than him, for everyone to ear._

 _\- A baby, Dominic, are you sure ?_

 _Earring the word ''Baby'', Persis was the very first one to get up on her feet and go straight to the front door to see if what Dominic was saying, was true._

 _\- Oh, it is true, Walter, come and see for yourself, it is a very tiny little baby._

 _But, before Walter could come outside to see for himself, Persis had already taken the small basket where the baby was laying in her hands, to cary it inside the house, where it would be a lot warmer for the baby, even though the small infant was covered with a very warm cover as well._

 _Persis was now taking the baby in her arms, because she simply couldn't help it, she simply couldn't resist and because the baby was starting to make small noises sounding like it would burst crying at any moment._

 _Seeing Persis with a baby in her arms, Walter couldn't say anything, no words could express how he was feeling at that moment, he knew that it was a natural thing for Persis, she always had it in her, her maternal instinct, he didn't know where this baby was coming from, who had left it at the Green Gables door, the only thing that he knew, was that it was making his wife happy, motherly, beautiful, amazing. Just then, he remembered thinking, once, that he would have given anything, everything that he had, to see Persis just like that, her, with a baby in her arms._

 _They had gone back to the living room, Walter had brought Marilla's old balancing chair right next to the fireplace, so that Persis could sit there with the baby and be warm together._

 _They didn't notice that Eric had left the room and was absent for a while, until they heard his voice once more._

 _\- Excuse me, but I have here with me someone that would like to say something to us._

 _As he was done saying so, Eric went back to take his place right next to Joyce, on the big sofa. Walter was behind Persis at the back of the balancing chair and Dominic was coming back from the kitchen, with a chair for their visitor._

 _He seemed to be a man of maybe fifty or fifty-five years old, with greyish hair, not very tall but not very short either. He accepted to sit on the chair very easily._

 _\- After you had all come back in, I went back outside to see if there was anything that had come with the baby, if someone had left anything, I was worried when I didn't see anything, but then, I saw how a long figure was quickly hiding behind a tree, as if the person didn't want to be seen. I started to make my way to that person, arriving at his level, I ask him if he was the one that had left the baby on the porch, he only nodded yes. I invited him inside, for him to be able to get warmer..._

 _Eric was saying, but the older man started to speak instead._

 _\- You guys must be way too young to remember me, know me, or for you to have heard of and about me. But I think that your parents knew and were friends with a common friend of ours that isn't on this world anymore. Your parents might not even remember me as well, because its been such a long time, we were teenagers back then. Tell me if I am wrong, your mom's name is Anne Shirley, right ?_

 _\- Yes, she was née Shirley, but now, she is Anne Blythe..._

 _Walter was the one to answer the question._

 _\- Oh, she married that Blythe boy after all, that's good, that's good. Well, my name is Herbert Spencer and I am the father of this beautiful, sweet, gentle, darling baby girl that you have here in your arms, miss..._

 _\- Miss Persis Blythe, sir !_

 _Persis answered very slowly and gently._

 _\- Persis, nice to meet you. Sadly, the mother of this darling little girl, the woman who was my wife, is not with us on this earth anymore. She died exactly five days after giving birth to our sweet, sweet baby girl, due to a difficult pregnancy, to her age... She and I at the unfortunate or the gift of having remet a little too late in life, we only had the chance to leave five good years together... Her name was Josie Pye... The thing is, when we were a lot younger, your mother, your father, Josie and I all knew this one girl, this most vivid, amazing, unique girl that only had the faith and destiny of dying too soon... After she died, I didn't kept in touch with any of the Avonlea folks, I went and lived my life as best as I could, until six years ago did Josie happen to come back in my life... We were both two single old man and old woman, and to remember, to honour, to cherish our lost friend in commun, and because life was giving us a second chance with love and to not finish our days alone, we decided to get married... This sweet little girl was very late in conceiving, but we both had wanted her so much, not taking in count that we were not that young anymore, that Josie's health's wasn't that great or good... My health is declining now as well, knowing this, after the birth of the baby, Josie made me swear that I wouldn't bring her to any of her Pye's relatives, she said that they didn't deserve to have anything and nothing to do with the life of our precious girl and that she made me swear once again that I would bring her to the people at Green Gables, she had added that the people leaving at Green Gables could be working magic, could do wonders for our baby girl, just like it worked magic and did wonders to Anne all those years ago..._

 _Persis realised that the baby had fallen asleep in her arms, but she was too emotional to say anything, or add anything else at what this old man, Herb Spencer had just told them._

 _\- In the bag that had came with the baby, there is everything that you will need for the baby and more. Josie had wanted for her to start her own life with every essential little thing that is necessary for the well being of a small infant. She was so happy knowing that we would bring into this world a little girl. Her happiness was only saddened because she knew that she wouldn't be there to see her grow and make every step into this life with her..._

 _Putting a hand on Persis shoulder, this made her turn her head up in Walter's direction to look at him in the eyes, knowing that they were both feeling the same emotions at that moment._

 _\- Josie had one last request though, and that request is for the new parents of our sweet, darling, little girl, to be named..._

 _..._

\- Ruby !

Persis heard herself to continue saying to all of the occupants around the table of the Ingleside garden who were all listening to her with great attention.

\- Gil, Josie had found love in her life after all...

Anne was saying to Gilbert.

\- I always forget how her mother and sisters had all made her life difficult because she never married anyone... After Charlie married another girl, Moody as well, Fred married Diana and I married you, Josie thought that she was cursed, that no men would ever want to marry her...

Gilbert continued to say before he was cut by Joyce.

\- But what about this Ruby that Mr. Spencer had spoken of ?

Before speaking, Anne and Gilbert looked at one another in each other's eyes, than Anne started to say.

\- Ruby Gillis, the belle of Avonlea...

\- I remember she was the very first girl to give me my very first kiss when we were kids...

Gilbert said with a laugh in his voice.

\- She really was everyone's friend in Avonlea, and everyone loved her.

Anne was now starting to have tears in her eyes.

\- Let us hope and wish for this new Ruby, Ruby Blythe here to have a long life filled with love, health, laughter, family, friends and a lot of cousins to play with !

Gilbert said at last, making everyone else around the table to wish and hope for a lifetime of happiness and love for each and every soul that was there on this day at Ingleside to share this one special and amazing and magical miracle !

...

 **A.N. : Just like the chapter of Rilla's wedding, this one was a very difficult chapter to write as well... I think that it is not knowing how you guys, the readers, will take what I have written inside of it, that scares me the most.**

 **I had always known that this would happen that way, I simply had to find the time to sit and write that part as best as I could !**

 **As always, I thank you my fellow readers and writers, Carrots, Bathsheba, elizasky, Lizzy, J, Catie, MrsVonTrapp (I will be reading all of your new chapters this week end or really soon, I wanted to write my own two chapters first, before I read yours)...**

 **And every other people out there reading my little (big) story, I thank you as well !**


	27. Valentine's day

**Chapter twenty-seven : Valentine's day**

This year, valentine's day fell on a Saturday. It has been a very cold day, full of heavy snow falling from down the sky. This made all of the occupants, members and all of the habitual guests of the Kindred Spirit coming in the restaurant that day, to be so happy for the warm fire already light up on the corner of the place, for the warm beverage, like tea, hot chocolate, coffee being served by Joyce and Eric that were all smiles and good humoured all day. The CD of Walter and Persis duo, The outsiders had been playing all day, making the atmosphere inside the place be merry, enchanted, romantic, cozy, tender, amicable, welcoming, warm and full of charms.

Now, it was the end of the night, Joyce and Eric had put the ''Closed sign'' at the door, because it was after all, already ten in the evening, but, they were still both at the Kindred Spirit, because the place was still occupied and busy with guests, members and occupants, but not any occupants, members or guests, it was only, every members of the Blythe, Meredith, Ford family that was occupying the place.

Anne and Gilbert had chosen to take a table for two, only for the two of them.

Carl and Di were seated in the sofas and comfortable cushions corner, near the fire place, with their little Anna placed between them.

Rilla, Ken and their two little kids were positioned on the floor, playing children games with L.A and O.G, with Rilla every so often putting her hand in her very big stomach. Her due date could be at any time, now.

Jerry and Nan were seated in the bookshelf corner, the both of them reading a children book to their little Diane.

Faith and Jem were like Anne and Gilbert, seated at a table for two, only for the two of them.

Una was as usual taking as many pictures as she could take, while Shirley was patiently waiting for her return with both Sky and Roseanne seated on the floor near the table that he and Una had chosen for them.

Dominic who was now almost seven years old, simply was happy to be spending this time with everyone in this big family that he likes to call his own family !

Persis and Walter were positioned on the stage, with Persis from time to time, letting a few song words to be sing by her beautiful voice, that is, when she was not busy carrying little ruby in her arms, while Walter was scratching some music with his guitar, making the same thing happen with Walter, when he was the one not being busy holding little Ruby in his arms.

Even Jack and Paul was there as well, making a rare and unique appearance together, outside of Avonlea and outside of Jack's place and Paul's place.

Going from tables to tables, places to places, couples to couples, Eric was the only one for now serving the guests some more hot beverage, pastries, and other yummy foods that were still available on the big window glass where they usually store the food. Now making his way behind the counter of the Kindred Spirit, where for the very first time in knowing her, he found Joyce not doing anything at all, besides having a hand under her chin, with her elbow resting on the counter, looking out at all of the occupants of the Kindred Spirit, with a dreamy look in her eyes and face.

Eric could see that she didn't notice him arriving besides her. This is why he chose to do the exact same thing as her, but instead of looking out at all of the occupants of the Kindred Spirit, he chose to be looking, simply and only at Joyce, with the same dreamy, loving and romantic look in his eyes and face.

\- Penny for your thought, dear Joyce of mine.

Eric decided that he wanted for Joyce to be looking at him, the same way she had been looking at everyone else for the past hour, or so. Turning her eyes in his direction only for a brief moment, after that, she resumed her stare at all of her family members, all around the Kindred Spirit.

\- Isn't beautiful, Eric ?

Joyce started to say, out of the blue, after a long moment of her saying nothing at all. Because he wanted to take her in his arms, Eric slowly and gently approach nearer to Joyce, slowly and gently putting his two arms around her shoulders, making her to loose her position with her hand resting under her chin.

\- Yes, you are very beautiful to me, Joyce, and more. You already know the answer to that question.

Laughing and trying to escape from under his arms, Knowing fully well that Eric wouldn't let her escape from him, Joyce only said for the form of it.

\- I wasn't speaking about me Eric, I was talking about love.

\- Yes, I love you very much, Joyce, and more. You already know the answer to that question.

Was once again Eric's reply to Joyce question. But before Joyce could protest and try to escape once again from his arms, Eric took advantage by kissing her very smoothly on her lips. He was surprise that Joyce made the kiss last a lot longer than he had anticipated it.

\- Love, Eric, love is beautiful, to me !

Joyce started to say again, after the two of them stayed together a moment longer in each other's arms. Sensing that she had something more, something else to add to this, Eric simply stayed there with Joyce in his arms, waiting for what she had to say next.

\- What I even find more beautiful, is how every couple here tonight, knew one another, or had known one another, all of their lives. Take my mom and dad for an example, they might not have known each other since they were babies, my mom was eleven and my dad was thirteen when they first met at school... Jem and Faith, Rilla and Ken, Carl and Di, Nan and Jerry, Shirley and Una they all knew each other at around the same age that my mom and dad met each other, well, apart from Ken already knowing Rilla from when she was just a wee little baby... The same thing goes for Paul and Jack, Paul knew Jack from when he was a wee little baby... Di and Fred, Jack's parents, they knew each other from when they were babies... Marilla and John, my grandparents, they knew each other from when they were babies, or very small children... Owen and Leslie, Ken and Persis's parents, they met when they were already grown ups... Even though they knew each other from when they were small children, Persis and Walter only found one another and knew that they were made for each other when Walter had made the decision to leave the house and go leave alone for a while. I only find that way of loving and knowing your spouse very beautiful and romantic !

\- Are you saying that you would prefer for us to wait another five or ten years, before we actually thigh the knot ? That way we would have practically known each other for half our lives !

Eric was asking Joyce as seriously as he could.

\- Could you wait another five or ten years to get married ?

Joyce was now asking Eric with some concern in her face. Which only made Eric to gesture a no with his head, getting it nearer and nearer with Joyce's face, with him saying.

\- I already feel that you and I know each other like we have known one another all of our lives, and, I already know that you feel that way as well, Joyce...

Before letting him kiss her, Joyce said to him, very faintly, like a whisper only for him to know and ear her.

\- I love you.

Eric responded with the kiss that Joyce had been waiting to give him, still with the both of them snuggle comfortable and romantically into each other's arms, with them not paying attention at the other couples inside the Kindred Spirit as well, knowing that they too were sharing with each other a sweet moment of their own.

...

 **A.N. : Call me crazy, but I just felt like writing a chapter called Valentine's day in the middle of October, only because I wanted to write about love !**

 **Truth be told, just like I had a chapter called Sweet sixteen, this chapter called Valentine's day, simply and only had to be posted here in my story !**

 **Love,**

 **Kim.**


	28. You are just too good to be true

**Chapter twenty-eight : You are just too good to be true**

 _It has been such a long time since I have been writing in you, dear little notebook. I come back at you today, because, I am in LOVE ! The kind of love that I never thought that I could be living one day, the kind of love that I thought could only ever be for my brothers and sisters and for my mom and dad. I remember the time when I was questioning if Rilla, little Rilla, my baby sister was and could be old enough to love, and be loved by Kenneth Ford, an much older man then her. Now I look at my baby sister, married, happily married and a mother of three and, I know that she really is a happy married woman and fully well and perfectly loved by her husband._

 _I don't know if Eric is the man, the one that I have been waiting for all of this time, all of my life, but, all I know is that I always want to be with him, near him, close to him. I am always happy when I am with him. I always feel safe and love when he takes me in his arms. I always feel like I am the only one in the room, even when it is full with customers at the Kindred Spirit, whenever he looks at me with sunshine and love in his eyes. I always feel this funny feeling inside of my stomach, whenever he smiles at me. I always feel like I am going to faint, whenever he kisses me, but I never do, faint, that is, because he always holds me so close to his body, so strongly but yet so tenderly with his arms around me, that I could be kissing him that way for hours and hours, all day everyday, forever and ever..._

 _-_ Don't you think it is time for you to get dress, now Joyce ? It is your mother's birthday, remember ?

Eric had come up to come look for Joyce upstairs in the little bedroom corner of the Kindred Spirit. Looking at Eric for a split second, Joyce got up on her feet, saying.

\- Oh, right, I almost forgot, give me five minutes, and I'll come to join you and Dominic downstairs.

To be able to go to the little bathroom, she had to pass in front of where Eric was standing, when she arrived at his level, Eric took the chance to take her in his arms and said.

\- Not so fast Now, Joy of my world, Joy of my life...

Eric didn't say anything else, as they both knew what the other one wanted, and that was one very passionate, slow, tender, intimate kiss between each other.

...

This year for Anne's birthday, she had said that she didn't want to celebrate with a big party and plenty of guests and friends, this is why this year, she and Gilbert, with only their seven children and their respective spouses and children, except for Joy and Eric who were not married yet but to themselves, they considered Dominic as being their own child, which Dominic himself didn't know that yet, was there as well at Ingleside to celebrate Anne, and Jem and Faith who still didn't have any kids of their own.

As it was still very cold outside, they were all gathered in the Ingleside living room, all seated around the big and large diner table, all having fun, chatting, and enjoying their time together.

Anne had come to the conclusion that even though any of her's and Gilbert's friends were not there tonight, her children and their families was making a big group of people there with her and around her for her birthday, and, she couldn't be more happy about that.

They all had a merry meal, and now they were at the time and turn for the deserts, with a carrot cake and an apple pie ! Anne had blown away her candles and she had given the first piece of carrot cake to Gilbert and she had taken the first piece of apple pie for herself.

\- Eric, if you don't mind, I was wondering if you didn't have anyone you could think of for us to invite at your wedding ?

It was Anne that was asking this question. Earring this, Joyce turned her head in the direction of Eric and took he's hand in her own, because she knew how he didn't like to speak about this with anyone.

\- Sadly no, I don't have anyone I could invite at my own wedding. My mom died a long time ago. My father died as well. Maybe I could invite the concierge that used to live with us and the maid that used to take care of me when I was younger, but I am afraid to say that I don't even know where they live now or how to get in touch with them.

Eric said all of this without any emotions transposing on his face.

\- Oh, does that mean that you are an orphan ?

Anne continued to ask.

Once again, Joyce took Eric's other hand in her own, as if trying to say something to him. Again, she knew how he didn't like to talk about any of this. But, it was like, Eric didn't know what, like something was pushing him to say everything out loud, now or never, for once and for all.

\- I became an orphan without a mother when I was still very young, I was maybe the exact same age as Dominic was when he lost both of his mother and father, in a matter of days intervals. But, I became an orphan of a father, much later in life.

Anne felt the need to say now to Eric.

\- I don't know if Joyce told you about it, but, I lost both of my parents from the typhoid fever in a matter of months intervals when I was three months old ?

Everyone else around the table was listening to the conversation going on between Anne and Eric very attentively.

\- Yes, Mrs. Blythe, Joyce told me that you were an orphan as well.

Now, it was the turn of Gilbert to start asking questions and speak.

\- You have been working at the Kindred Spirit with Joyce for quite some time now, Eric, and I was curious to know if you don't mind me asking, if you had done any studies in your life, before coming to Glen St-Mary ?

Everyone around the table knew that Anne and Gilbert only had good intentions toward Eric, they wanted to get to know their future son in law much better

\- Yes, Mr. Blythe I did. I have a degree and a master in psychology. I have always been fascinated with what could go on in the minds of people and what could be the cause of their unhappiness, sadness, fears.

\- Oh, and you never thought of opening your own psychology practice ?

Gilbert was now asking.

\- I did and I was thinking about this Mr. Blythe, but something terrible happen on the day of my convocation which made me vow to myself to never open the kind of practice that my father had wanted for me, in a chic building where I would only be receiving the rich and famous people of where I come from, or any kind of practice at all. I never wanted something like this for a practice, besides, serving, helping, and seeing all of the happy faces of the customers that come everyday at the Kindred Spirit, I think is the best kind of therapy.

Because Joyce knew what was going to come next, she still had both of Eric's hands in her two owns, giving them small caresses with her fingers, in a way for her to try and comfort him.

Before anyone could ask anything else, Eric started to say once again.

\- As I was saying, on the day that I was receiving my diploma, I was ready to tell my father that I would never open the kind of practice that he was waiting for me to open, with the help of his money. My father was no psychologist, he was in the import-export industry, or I should say that he was in his father's company, that he had to take over when he's father passed away, and he was very rich. He had always wanted and hoped for me to be joining him in the family's company, but, I always knew that the import-export thing was not for me. As I was he's only son, he paid for the studies that I had always wanted to study, psychology, and, on the day of my graduation, I was waiting for him to arrive so that I could say to him that I would not be taking any of he's money, that I wanted to open my own practice, in a small town village, anywhere, but far away then our own city...

Everyone around the table was listening to Eric's tale with very much attention, like they hung on every words he was saying.

\- But, I never got the chance to tell my father any of this, because on his way to my graduation, he had a fatal car accident, with my grandmother, and two aunts with him inside the vehicle, where all four of them died together.

Now, everyone around the table all had their mouths and eyes open wide.

\- A fatal accident like this one was bound to happen at any time with my father, because he was drinking so much alcohol, every day, every night, all the time. He was drunk while he was behind the wheel, driving on the road to come to my graduation, he was the only one responsible of the car crash, making me becoming an orphan.

Again, before anyone could say anything, Eric added.

\- This accident happened almost six years ago and, you all don't have to feel pity for me, because I've made peace with that a long time ago. The only person in my life that I regretted loosing too soon, was my mother...

Everyone around the table fell silent after that, both Anne and Dominic had the impression, no, not the impression, they both felt like they understood Eric's situation so strongly and perfectly, because they too knew what it was like to not have any parents or any family there with you anymore on this earth.

After some time, Anne started to ask Eric once again.

\- If you don't mind me asking, from which part of Canada do you come from ?

Eric answered very calmly.

\- I was born and raised in Kingsport, Mrs. Blythe.

Jem didn't know why, but he had to ask.

\- Oh, Kingsport, did you take your psychology courses at Redmond ?

For an answer, Eric only nodded yes with his head.

\- Cool, did you know that our family has a long history with Redmond being the university that everyone one of us went too to study ?

Again, Eric only nodded yes with his head.

\- Did any other Jones of your family attended Redmond as well, Eric ?

Gilbert was again asking.

\- Oh, no, Jones was my mother's family name. When my father died, I was so angry at him, that I've figured that the only thing that he's money could buy me, was to give me back my mother's name, an erase he's own family name from my name and only be called, Eric Jones and have Eric Jones written on all of my important papers, like birth certificate, passport, University papers, my diplomas.

\- But, there must be a reason for you to want to erase your father's name from your birth certificate ?

Anne was asking again.

\- You see, my mom and dad didn't have a romantic and passionate wedding and married life, it as always been arrange in advance with both families, that my mother and father would get married when they will be older. My mother had only had the time to give birth to me, the heir of my father's family, before she started to get sick and died a few years after that. I always had the impression that my father never loved either one of us, that he was only doing he's duty, what he's own mother was waiting of him.

\- Oh, that is such an horrible and terrible thing to go through.

Anne was saying.

\- I only knew that my parents wedding was an arrange one, because a few years after my mother's passing, I eavesdrops a conversation between my father and grandmother when they didn't know that I was looking at them or earring what they were saying.

 _"Now son, you have to stop crying and drinking so much, a man of your age shouldn't do things like these" Eric's grandmother was saying. "But mother, it hurt so much to have seen her after such a long time and so happy as well with her doctor of a husband" Eric's father was saying. "Son, I already told you on many, many times that this woman that you had a crush on, that you took fancy on was not the woman meant for you. That orphan redheaded girl would have only brought trouble into your life" Eric's mother was saying. "But mother, I loved her so, I could have given her everything that she had dreamed of and desired in life" Eric's father said one last time._

 _-_ After that moment, I never saw my father cry again, but he continued to drink and he always had a different girl, woman with him on his arms at nights. It was always a redheaded woman.

Eric was now hoping to end he's family's tale with that declaration, but, he had a completely other effect.

\- What did you say that your father's name was, Eric ?

Anne was asking, almost afraid of earring the answer.

\- Well, as I said, I took my mother's name and got myself to be named : Eric Jones after Erica Jones. When I was born, it was my mother that chose Eric for me as a name, to have a male version of her own name. My father was one of the Gardner's of Kingsport. He was the one who attended Redmond University and he was named : Royal Gardner.

\- Royal Gardner...

Anne had declared at the same time Eric was confessing he's father's name to them all.

\- You'r Royal Gardner's child ?

Anne was now asking in astonishment.

\- Yes, I was he's child, because remember, he died...

Eric was reminding her.

Gilbert took this chance to take both of Anne's hands in he's own two hands, but, she already had one of her hands covering her mouth, like she had wanted for them to stop trembling with this movement.

\- What is the matter mom, why are you so surprised that Eric he's Royal Gardner's son ? Even you dad, you seemed to be surprised as well !

Joyce was now asking both of her parents.

Eric had took out his hands from Joyce's own hands, which left her surprised by this action coming from him.

\- You'r the redheaded orphan that my grandmother was speaking of, that long time ago ?

Eric was now asking, no, confirming now while looking directly into Anne's eyes.

Anne couldn't help it, there was some tears coming out of her eyes, which left her to only nod yes with her head.

\- You'r the one that broke my father's heart that long time ago, by returning he's ring, declaring that your engagement to him was off ?

Again, Eric was not asking, he was confirming while still looking at Anne.

\- Excuse me for a moment, please.

Eric said after a moment without having said anything else. He got up from he's chair around the table and, he went in the direction of the entrance door, leaving the others assuming that he needed some fresh air.

Because there was so much commotion after this declaration, with all of them trying to speak and asking questions at the same time, and she had to admit to herself that she was waiting for him to come back inside, take his place back beside her on the chair next to her at the table and continue to have a joyful time celebrating her mother's birthday. It took Joyce some more time before she could get up from her chair around the table and go find Eric outside of Ingleside.

When she arrived on the steps of the Ingleside entrance, she saw no sign of Eric anywhere. He was no where to be seen. At first, her reaction would have been to go back inside and ask Walter or Jem to come with her and search for Eric together, but, she found herself to not be panicking, well, not panicking completely and entirely, because, the only thing she knew after she still didn't see Eric anywhere near Ingleside, she rapidly descendent the steps of the Ingleside porch, and she started to run really fast down the lane and turned in the direction of the Kindred Spirit, where she was madly hoping that it was where that Eric had gone and hid himself.

...

Arriving at the Kindred Spirit, Joyce was out of breath. She took some time to try and catch some air while she was trying to open the entrance door of the restaurant, but she realised that it was still locked from when Eric, Dominic and herself had left the place, earlier in the evening. Because she always had the key of the entrance door in her pocket, she took it to be able to open it and enter in the place she knew so well. Earring the door slowly closing behind her, Joyce realised that she had left Ingleside without having taken the time to take her coat back and put it on herself. But she didn't mind, or she didn't care to be precise, she only wanted to find Eric and take him in her , the first floor of the restaurant was empty and dark, as if no one had come in before her.

She didn't loose hope, she went in the direction of the upstair stairs, started to take them two at the time, hoping to find Eric waiting for her, laying or seated on the bed. But, he was still no where to be found. This was when she started to panic completely, slowly advancing in the direction of the nightstand table, where she had left her little notebook earlier, when it was time for her to get ready for her mother's birthday. finding it open, she was surprised by this, because she remembered that she had left it closed before leaving the place. Taking the notebook at the open page in her hands, she saw something written where she had stopped writing earlier, on the right corner, down the page, words that were not written by her nor with her handwriting. The words were saying :

 _I am sorry_

 _Forgive me_

 _I am sorry_

 _Pardon me_

This little note wasn't sign, but Joyce didn't need a signature to know that it was Eric that had written these words destined for her to read them...

...

 **A.N. : Didn't I tell you guys that instead of 30 chapters, my story will have 33 chapters ?!**

 **Kim !**


	29. The pursuit of happiness

**Chapter twenty-nine : The pursuit of happiness**

 _Walk, Eric, walk, even though you don't know where your steps are taking you, just keep walking, you will see and find that one day, these steps have taken you exactly where you have to be. You should also remember, know and believe, that I will always love you, always..._

 _Can a little guy of only five years old remember what his mother said to him, before she took her last breath on this earth ? It must be true, because Eric has been walking for he doesn't remember how long, not knowing or paying attention to where he was going. He only knew that the revelation that stumble upon him tonight at the Blythe family diner, that Joyce's mother, was the same girl that broke his father's heart, that long time ago, making Royal Gardner to never know and feel happiness in his life, ever again had only made him, Eric Jones, to take a road down memory lane._

...

\- This is where you are Joyce ! Eric is not with you ?

It was Walter that was asking Joy this question, at the Kindred Spirit.

\- No, Walter, Eric is not with me. He his gone, just like you all those years ago, he his gone...

Joyce said with tears in her eyes, while at the same time, showing to Walter, the little note that Eric had left her.

...

 _Dad, dad, look, I can now write my name on my own, look, dad... But Roy didn't even pay attention to what the little kid was saying, he was too busy pouring himself another glass of whisky. And, instead of taking little Eric in his arms to congratulate him, Roy said to him, good, soon you will be able to count your numbers as well, and, before I know it, you will already be working with me in the family's business..._

 _Eric was still walking and walking..._

 _..._

\- No, no, no, sweet, darling, little Joyce, Eric his not gone, at least, I don't think so, I rather think that right now, he feels lost, disoriented, scared, sad, angry... come here, my little, darling, sweet, little girl, come into my arms !

\- Mom, what are you doing here ?

Joyce was asking Anne, who simply shook her head, not answering her daughter's question, taking her in her arms.

It was Walter that spoke in his mother's place.

\- When we realised that Eric and you were not coming back inside of Ingleside, we all got in the mini-van, with mom and dad following us closely behind with dad's car, with the exception of Persis, Di, Una and Nan who stayed at our parents house with the kids, and now, when Jem, Shirley, Faith, Carl, Ken and Jerry heard what you said about Eric being gone, I can assure and guarantee you that they are all back into the mini-van, driving around the streets, searching and looking for Eric.

Joyce who was still in her mother's arms, saw how her father and Rilla were coming in the upstairs bedroom of the Kindred Spirit with hopeful looks in their eyes, as if they were saying to her, you can trust Walter's words !

...

 _For his twelve birthday, everything had been prepared and ready, the invitations had been given a week before by Eric to all of his little friends and classmates at school, the big living room had been decorated with balloons, posters of all the hit tv shows of the moment, cushions, sweets, pastries, chocolates, sandwiches, juice, music had been playing._

 _Everything was ready !_

 _But, no one showed up._

 _Even though the invitations had been given, the big cake was waiting for the right moment to be taken out of the fridge, still, no one showed up._

 _There with Eric, it was only his grandmother, his two aunts, the maid that was taking care of him and his dad, that was as usual so drunk, he had completely forgotten that today was Eric's birthday..._

 _On the Monday after, Eric learned by one of his classmates that was courageous enough to come tell him the reason why no one had showed up for his birthday party, it was because of his father, no parents wanted to have their kids all alone in a big house with a drunk person..._

 _This day was the day that Eric took conscience of his father's reputation and it was also the day that Eric decided that he won't ever, ever be like his father, when he will grow up._

 _It seem like every step Eric was making, it took every bad souvenirs, or undesired memories out of his too crowded head._

...

\- Hi, miss Rilla, mister Walter, we haven't seen you around here for quite some time. I won't lie in saying that I got so used to be served by either miss Joyce or mister Eric, that it took me by surprise, to see you two here this morning.

It was one of the usual customer of the Kindred Spirit that was saying all of this.

\- It is good to see you too, madame Alice. Unfortunately, neither miss Joyce or mister Eric can't be there at the moment...

Walter was saying.

\- Oh, no, I hope that it won't be too long before these two will come back behind the counter of the Kindred Spirit ?

The customer was now asking.

Turning their heads in the direction of the entrance door, Rilla and Walter saw how Jem had only gotten his face inside the restaurant, to shake it with a regretful no at them, signalling that they still hadn't found Eric.

For a moment, Walter and Rilla looked in each other's eyes, before Rilla turned back to the customer, and said.

\- Oh, it is just that Eric and Joyce had been working so hard this past year, that they decided to both take a small vacation together. Before leaving, they said that they will probably be back in a week's time...

\- Oh, well, as long as they both come back, I won't be holding a grudge against them for needing some time away from the Kindred Spirit. Have a nice day, miss Rilla, mister Walter.

Madame Alice was saying after having being served the usual hot meal that she always takes in the mornings for herself and her family.

\- Have a nice day as well, madame Alice.

Both Walter and Rilla said in unison while at the same time directing their faces at the stairs that was leading to the upstairs bedroom, where they knew very well that Joyce was there with Anne and Gilbert, keeping a close eye on their eldest daughter.

...

 _There was another time that Eric saw his father cry like a baby, other then the time he had saw him cry in his mother's arms over the fact that he had just saw the redheaded orphan that he used to be in love with, so happy and in love with her husband at a dance, Eric had just gotten back home from school, he must have been fifteen at the time, and the first thing he noticed, was how some pages of a book were all gathered all around the floor, everywhere on the house, leading up to his father's bedroom._

 _When Eric had open the door, he saw how his father was crawled lazily on the mattress with only the cover of the book in his hands, with all of the remaining pages of the said book, all around him on the bed, on the night table, on the floor. Eric kept earring his dad saying ''This could have been me and you, this could have been you and me'' with a shaking and trembling voice, full of tears._

 _Eric knew that his father was drunk. This was why he waited for when his father had fallen asleep, he went back into the bedroom, to have a closer look at the book that his father was so angry and sad with._

 _He saw how the book was titled ''House of dreams'' and the author's name was ''Bertha Willis'' !_

 _Eric had always been amazed and perplex over the fact that his father didn't stop himself from buying every copy of every book that Bertha Willis had ever written, even after this incident took place..._

 _..._

Anne and Gilbert were indeed with Joyce in the upstairs bedroom of the Kindred Spirit, who had now finally fallen fast asleep, as the sun was waking up, with both her parents on each sides of her body, with her in the middle of them, with her sleeping and them speaking softly and quietly to each other, just like when she was a small child.

\- Too think that our daughter should have fallen in love with Royal Gardner's son, Anne-girl, this is, this is...

Gilbert was at a loss for words.

\- Something out of a novel that I could have written, Gil !

Anne was saying while caressing her daughter's hair.

\- Tell me now, does this novel have an happy ending ?

Gilbert questioned Anne.

\- Oh, I can't decide if I should end it with ''And they lived happily ever after'' or ''As long as they both shall live'' !

Anne said while taking Gilbert's hand in her own with a soft and timid smile on her face.

...

 _\- You want to become a what ?_

 _This was Roy's exclamation when he heard what Eric wanted to become later in life._

 _\- A psychologist, a Gardner ? Never while I am alive, do you ear me, Eric. In our family, we were business mens from father to son for as long as I can remember, and this is what my son, my own flesh and blood as to become, a BUSINESS MAN !_

 _\- Alright father, as you wish. I will be taking business courses, finance courses, whatever courses you would like me to take, but you can be sure that no matter how how do it, I will be taking psychology courses as well..._

 _After saying this, Eric had stormed out of the room and Roy had gone straight to the refreshment table, where he served himself a big glass of scotch !_

 _..._

\- Dominic, wait, where are you going ? Dominic, wait !

This was Persis that was loudly speaking as she was running towards the little boy, down the road of Ingleside. Getting near him, and turning him to face her, Persis saw how small tears were running down from his small, tired and sad eyes. Without saying anything else, Persis took the little man in her arms, hoping to console him the best way she could.

\- I heard you, you know, when you were speaking with Una last night, about Eric being gone and Joyce being so very sad about that. I am on my way to the Kindred Spirit, to be with Joyce, so that we could wait for Eric's return together, because, I don't want him gone, he can't go...

Dominic ended up saying after he found his voice back once again.

 _..._

 _\- I am afraid that I have a bad news to tell you on this day of celebration, Mr. Gardner._

 _The director of Redmond was finding himself face to face to a young and promising Eric, on the day that he had received both his diplomas in Business administration and Psychology. It was already night time, every one of his classmates had received their diplomas in the presence of their parents, families and loved ones. The grand banquet had been served. The grand ball or dance had been danced and waltzed by so many happy, proud, eager, very well deserved students, which Eric had found himself assisting to all of this as if he wasn't really there, like a guest, not really able to enjoy and participate fully on all these events._

 _\- I am sorry to say that your entire family have been involved in a tragic and fatal car accident on their way to come here for your graduation, your father, your grandmother and two aunts have all died..._

 _When Eric heard the word ''died'', he got up on his feet, let go of his business diploma on the floor, keeping only faithfully and preciously his diploma of psychology in his hands, and, silently walked out of the Redmond building._

 _\- Sir, excuse me, sir, this is our last destination, you need to get off the train._

 _Eric found himself to be waking up with a hand shaking him, not really remembering how or when he had boarded on this train, and what destination he had taken. Seeing as he had no baggages, Eric only said thank you to the man and got out of the train._

...

\- Joyce !

Turning her head from where the voice was coming, Joyce felt a small disappointment in her heart when she saw who was coming towards her, because it was still not the one and only person that she wanted to see the most, but she was at the same time, so relieved to see that one other person there.

\- Jack ! Who called you ?

Before replying, Jack seated himself on the bench where Joyce had been seating herself, facing the Kindred Spirit, and, he only took his best friend on his arms.

\- It doesn't matter who called me, Joy, I only know that now it is your turn needing me here for you, and, here I am !

...

 _Maybe it was consciously or unconsciously, he didn't really know, but Eric had took a train to Kingsport because he now knew that he needed to see the house one last time. His family's house, one last time. He remember the last time he had saw it, it was on the very same day that he had put it for rent and made the decision to erase from his birth certificate and not be named ''Eric Gardner'' anymore, and have himself called and be known as ''Eric Jones''. He had said to the agent that was going to sell the house, that he didn't want any money from the selling, he could give the money to a charity case or an orphanage, and that his only wish for this house, was for it to be rented by a loving family that will bring love, happiness, tenderness, caring, inside of it and that he hoped that this family would bring this house back to life once again !_

 _Even though he didn't take this road for so long, Eric found himself knowing the exact direction to take to be arriving at where his old house was situated. The first thing that took him by surprise when he got there, was how everything was lit up with lights everywhere. The front garden, the back garden, the entry way, every windows, he could even ear some music and many chatter coming from inside the house._

 _His curiosity was stronger then his fear of getting cut, Eric slowly walked to one of the windows that was not covered by a curtain, and he saw on what he remembers to be their living room, how a young woman of maybe sixteen years old, was dancing with a young man of maybe eighteen years old, in the middle of a big and crowded audience, that was looking at them with happy smiles on their faces. Eric could see how the young woman was looking at the young man with such affection, love, adoration, familiarity, while they were dancing together. While the young man had an amazing, proud and big smile on his face. He saw how in one corner, what he supposed was the parents of the young woman and young man, looking at the young couple with such pride, love, affection on their faces and eyes._

 _All of a sudden, appearing on the other side of the window, there was a young boy of maybe five years old, that must have noticed this strange man looking inside of the house, but, Eric saw how the young boy didn't have any anger or fear on his eyes and face, he rather saw how the young boy had such curiosity and malice on his eyes with a contended smile on his face. Because the young boy was the first one to have put his hand on the other side of the window, as if saying to Eric ''Play with me'', Eric found himself doing the exact same thing as the young boy, he put his bigger hand on the other side of the window, following the same places that the young boy was putting his hand on the window, smiling and laughing at the same time, while Eric was smiling as well but he was not laughing, he was crying with silent tears coming down on his face._

 _Their little game continued with the both of them making small drawings with their fingers on the window, for the very amusement of the young boy and this very bittersweet moment for Eric, who was continuing to cry and smile at the same time._

 _Eric stayed there with the small kid, right until the time he saw what he supposed was the young boy's father approaching them on the window, making Eric to abruptly stop their little game playing, when he saw how the father affectionately took the small boy on his arms, and when the father and his little son looked outside the window once again, they saw how Eric's form was fast running far and far away from their house._

 _..._

On the fifth or was it the tenth day that Eric had been gone from her life, Joyce didn't know, she only knew that she felt like being left alone from now on. This is why, after reassuring Dominic and everyone else that everything was fine, Jack having gone back to Avonlea, and the rest of them, back to their own lives and occupations, Joyce found herself to be the only one had the Kindred Spirit on this rainy night.

She was downstairs, in the kitchen, preparing herself a cup of tea, returning on the main room, where she had lit up a fire, she took a place there, simply wanting and trying to enjoy her alone time.

When suddenly, the power went out, at the same time as a lightning went on loud and clear on the sky, illuminating everything around Joyce inside the Kindred Spirit and outside of the Kindred Spirit.

This was how she could see a form, a body figure, standing in front of the entrance door, looking inside of the Kindred Spirit, under the pouring rain.

...

 _Eric didn't know how long he had stood there, he only knew that his steps had taken him back without him having to control where he was going. It didn't matter if it was raining heavily, if he hadn't slept or eaten properly in days, he only knew that his steps had taken him back there, not daring, fearing to open this usually welcoming door._

 _..._

Before Joyce went to open the door and let the person standing outside, inside of the Kindred Spirit, she went searching for some towels for the person to be able to dry himself. Opening the door, the power was still off, the person got inside of the place, Joyce handed him a towel, recognising at the same time that it was Eric that had came back, he took the towel in his hands, with neither one of them daring to speak.

Joyce made Eric follow her to where she was earlier positioned, right beside the burning fire, she made him take a seat, still without saying anything to him, she went back to the kitchen, where a few minutes later, she came back with another warm cup of tea for him.

They stood there, the both of them, seated face to face on the table besides the burning fire, sipping their tea, sometimes making eye contact, and at other times, not daring to look at each other, with their eyes looking down and anywhere and everywhere but at their faces.

At the same time that the power came back inside of the Kindred Spirit, Joyce heard how Eric was saying to her something that made her laugh, cry, going straight into his loving and waiting arms, making her believe and knowing that Eric his there to stay in her life forever.

The thing that Eric said, was.

\- You know, I've been thinking that if my dad and your mom had married one another, we wouldn't be here, you Joyce and me Eric, today, to maybe have a love story together...

...

 **A.N. : I hope that I didn't make you wait too long for this new chapter and for you the readers too know what went on after Eric had written that note to Joyce in the last chapter...**


	30. Can't take my eyes off of you

**Chapter thirty : Can't take my eyes off of you**

 **A.N. : Happy New Year Everyone !**

 **Here is the final chapter of my story ! When I started it, I never thought that I would have been writing such a long story, a story containing 30 chapters.**

 **I have a few of you amazing writers that I would like to thank.**

 **Bathsheba Blythe, your reviews are always so nice to be reading about, thank you for that.**

 **Hecalledmecarrots, you know that you are the reason that I started writing stories of my own in the first place ! You always have so many words of encouragement. I cannot thank you enough for always being so supportive !**

 **The Guest named Julie, your one and only unique review of the very first chapter saying : Lovely, thank you ! I don't know if you've kept on reading my story after that, it doesn't matter, I want to thank you for that short but sweet review that you had written !**

 **Oz Diva, thank you for that advice about the ear and hear error I kept making !**

 **Elizasky, the writer that writes so fast and post just as fast. You are such an amazing and great writer, I feel so honoured that you always took the time to write a review for my chapters, thank you !**

 **The Guest named Paula Middleton, the one that posted the review saying that I should upgrade my story for the T section, because I had some scenes not appropriate for young children, thank you !**

 **Catiegirl, the one and only Catiegirl who once wrote in a review for the 28 chapter : that if we didn't have another chapter after this I would be BEGGING you to tell me what happened ! And I can't forget her ''Well done'' at the end of that review. Words like these coming from such a fantastic writer as you, have made me want to keep on writing, thank you !**

 **Katherine-with-a-k, another terrific writer as well, saying something like that for the 3 chapter :** **Oh my goodness, Kim, that paragraph about the fruit, tasting the apple in her mouth, was really something else. I am blushing and grinning like mad. Really this is gorgeous, honest, romantic writing. Love it ! Really, it was one of the best reviews ever written for one of my chapters, thank you !**

 **LizzyEastwood, thank you for your amazing talent in story telling and thank you for always writing very little but sweet reviews on my chapters, thank you !**

 **Formerly known as J, thank you for saying that I always intrigue you and that I always surprise you and that you never know where I am going to go with my story. You should know that I took an immense pleasure in intriguing you, surprising you and taking you in unexpected places while I wrote my story. Thank you !**

 **Now, all of you amazing writers that I have listed above, and adding True Author, Mrs VonTrapp, Meadowlarkflyaway, Mille libri, kslchen, Anne O the Island, and so many more of you, I am so sorry for not reading and reviewing all of the new chapters, last chapters, end of stories, beginning of new stories that all of you have written for the past month (I was so busy) and, I know it will take some time for me to read all of them, but, I will be reading every one of them and reviewing every one of them as well.**

 **...**

On this very warm early September night, Gilbert Blythe was pushing the entrance door of the Kindred Spirit, knowing that this was there that he could find the person that he was looking for. Arriving in front of the counter, Gilbert only said to the person that was behind it :

\- Hi Eric, could I have a few words with you, before the rest of the boys comes in, to throw you the best bachelor party ?!

\- Sure Mr. Blythe, I mean, Gilbert...

Said Eric, returning the smile that his almost father in law was giving him, and still finding himself not being able to call his soon to be father in law, by his first name.

\- I was just about to make myself some tea, would you like some as well, sir ?

As a response, Gilbert's smile grew only wider at Eric, before he made his way at a table for two person.

Coming back with the tea tray, Eric said :

\- I've taken the liberty of cutting two slices of the carrot cake that Joyce had made earlier today, for you and for me sir... Excuse-me, Gilbert.

Pouring himself a cup of tea and taking a bite of the carrot cake, Gilbert exclaimed :

\- It's hard, getting rid of old habits, right ? I remember it took Anne years, before she could stop calling my father, Mr. Blythe and call him, only, John ! And it took me years as well, before I could finally stop calling Anne's adoptive mother, Miss. Cuthbert, and call her, only, Marilla. This is why I know that one day, you Eric Jones, will stop calling me, Mr. Blythe and call me, only, Gilbert !

\- I sure hope so, Mr, I mean, Gilbert !

Eric said, while raising his cup of tea in the air as a toast.

\- Now, the reason I came here early, before everyone else, is because I want to give you something, Eric. I could say that this is my gift to you as a wedding present.

While speaking, Gilbert started to search inside of his medical bag for something, finding it, he handed the small package to Eric. Seeing that Eric was hesitating before opening the small present, Gilbert encouraged him a little.

\- Go on, open it. I promise that it is not something that will bite you.

With one last look in Gilbert's eyes, Eric started to open the small package. At first, he had thought that it was a jewellery or something like that, because the box of the gift had the same ressemblance, but, Eric had another kind of surprise, he could say, he had the surprise of his life, when he finally opened the box containing what Gilbert was offering him.

Gilbert saw how Eric's hands started to shake while he looked at the object inside the box. He also saw how his eyes started to get full with tears ready to fall.

\- I know that you've said that you could be working here at the Kindred Spirit with Joyce, forever. And I understand you. I accept it whole heartedly. I have no problem with it. You know that I find that you and Joyce make a great, amazing team working together...

\- Dr. Eric Jones, sir, I have no words, I don't know what to say...

Eric had unconsciously stopped Gilbert in his speech, to say these emotional few words.

The gift that Gilbert had given to Eric, was a handmade piece of wood, that was long enough, to be able to have written on it, the words, Dr. Eric Jones, Psychologist.

\- You see, I have this empty room at the clinic that could be a good place for you, if you ever do decide to come and work with me and Jem and Faith. You already know how she receives all of the patients, the girls, the women, with her being a gynaecologist, that doesn't wants, desires or prefers to have a woman as a doctor.

Hearing some noise, the sound of multiple voices coming in from the entrance door of the Kindred Spirit, making Gilbert to know that the rest of the boys have arrived, he took the time to say one last thing to Eric.

\- Now, you don't have to give me your answer right away, you can choose to never accept my offer, it doesn't matter, what only matters to me, is that you have to promise me to make Joyce happy and love her and cherish her for the rest of your life.

As an answer, Eric said to Gilbert.

\- You already know that this is a promise I will forever keep, sir.

...

On this very warm early September night, Anne Blythe was making her way in the direction of her oldest daughter's room, gently knocking on the door, before opening it and entering in the room, without waiting for an answer after her knock.

\- I came to have one last special and alone moment, with my last child to be getting married tomorrow, that is, before the rest of the girls comes in, to throw you the best bachelorette party !

Joyce who was writing in her little notebook on her bed before her mother came in the room, took the time to finish the sentence that she had started to write, before turning to her mother and say :

\- I am not your last child to get married mom, have you forgotten that Shirley isn't married yet to Una ?

\- Oh, this is nonsense, the way I see it and from the little confidences that Shirley ever let slips out to me, he considers himself married to Una, in his head, in his heart, in his body and in his soul.

Mother and daughter both laughed affectionately together, after what Anne said about Shirley, because that is so him, to be thinking that way.

\- What is this you have on your knees, mom, would you like to share it with me ?

Anne had almost forget that she had came in Joyce's room, with something in her arms.

\- Oh, this is, this is what Marilla had wanted me to give you for when it will be your turn to get married. I don't know why I only give it to you now, but, from what Marilla told me, I think that you and her, shared a special attachement to it...

Sensing what could be inside of the package that her mother was carrying, Joyce took it in her hands, and started opening it very reverently.

\- I know that you already have a wedding dress for tomorrow, but, when Marilla gave it to me, she said that, the only time that she had seen you try that dress on yourself, was the saddest way possible for her to see a young girl such as you, with tears falling from her eyes...

Taking the wedding dress in her arms, Joyce affectionately put it on her chest, covering it with her hands.

\- Oh, I didn't know that Marilla had seen me when I had tried her wedding dress, that time, so long ago now. The reason I was so sad that day, was the day that Jack had confided in me that he could never, ever love me the way that I wanted him to love me like I loved him. That he was gay, that he had always been gay. That he wished that things between me and him could be different, that no matter what, he would always be there for me, like a big brother, like my best friend. I was fifteen, I was in love with him, I thought that my heart was falling apart. I remember after Jack left me, when I arrived back at Green Gables, I went straight to Marilla's room, I knew where she was hiding her wedding dress, I took it, went back to the east gable room, I must have left the door half open, this was the only way Marilla could have seen me, and, I remember saying to myself, while looking at my reflection in the mirror, that if Jack couldn't be my prince charming, I wouldn't never, ever find the one and only true love of my life.

\- She must have seen herself in you, back then. I remember her telling me, that you reminded her a little bit of herself when she was your age or a little older, because, she too, for a long, long, long time, had always believed, imagined, thought that she wouldn't never, ever, ever get married one day...

\- And, in the end, grandpa John and her, had found each other again, just like, Eric and me, have found one another.

Anne and Joyce could ear the footsteps of the girls coming up from the stairs, with their multiple chatter voices, all talking at the same time.

\- Dry your tears now, sweet, darling Joyce, you shouldn't be crying on the day before your wedding.

Anne was saying, while taking her daughter in her arms.

\- But, they are not sad tears mother, they are tears of joy !

Joyce was saying, just before the girls started to come in her room.

...

The Glen church, that had seen all of Anne and Gilbert's children get married, with the exception of Shirley, was now, yet again, about to witness another wedding, of another Blythe child.

Eric was already inside of the church, with Anne beside him, patiently waiting for his bride.

\- You know, Eric, I am sure that wherever Royal Gardner finds himself to be at the moment, he his raising one last glass of scotch at you, as a toast of celebration, knowing that his one and only son, his about to get married to Anne Shirley's daughter.

Eric saw how his mother in law's eyes had a twinkle in them and that they were shining very brilliantly.

\- Oh, and I do hope that he found some peace with himself as well, wherever he finds himself to be at the moment, mother Anne.

Eric said while giving her a sweet and affectionate kiss on her soft cheek.

The music that was announcing the beginning of the ceremony started to be heard inside the church, with every guests already inside, making them to turn their heads in the direction of where they knew that the bride was going to make her entrance.

...

The twins, Roseanne and Sky were both the ring bearers.

Di and Nan's girls, Anna and Diane, along with Rilla's oldest daughter, Leslie-Anne, were carrying the flowers.

Rilla's oldest son, Owen-Gilbert was carrying in his arms, his little sister, who couldn't yet walk on her own, she was named, Bertha.

Dominic was carrying in his arms, baby Ruby, who couldn't yet walk on her own either.

Shirley and Una were both taking pictures.

Carl and Di, Nan and Jerry, Faith and Jem, Rilla and Ken, Persis and Walter, all walked down the isle as couples.

Joyce had wanted for Jack to be walking down the isle, but, he didn't wanted to be doing it all alone, almost saying that he wouldn't be walking in the wedding ceremony, because he knew very well that Paul wouldn't want to be walking down the isle with him, in front of everyone, as a couple. But, Paul surprised him, in accepting to be walking alongside him.

And now, the two of them were walking side by side, with the both of them having enormous smiles on their lips, both happy to be there.

...

\- I am ready, whenever you are, Joyce !

Gilbert was saying to his daughter, while the both of them were waiting to make their entrance inside the church.

\- I am ready, dad !

Joyce said, but without making a move to start walking.

\- If I have to give you one last daddy's advice, before I give you away, Joy of mine, is this, while walking down the isle to Eric, never loose sight of him with your eyes, always look at him directly in the eyes, you will find that, all of your worries, insecurities, doubts, or whatever emotions you are feeling at the moment, to disappear just like that, because you will be looking in your one true love eyes for the whole time.

\- I am not feeling nervous, dad.

Joyce was trying to argue.

\- Just trust me, Joyce, because I know how you feel at the moment, I felt the same way, all those years ago, on the day of my wedding to your mother.

\- Really, dad ?

Gilbert let out a small laugh.

\- Yes, really, daughter of mine. But, remember, with just one look in your mother's eyes, all of my worries got carried away.

This was how, while walking down the isle, in her father's arm, toward her soon to be husband, Joyce kept eye contact with Eric, with him doing the same with her eyes, smiling at each other, finding her father's advice to be true.

...

Everyone inside the church had irrupt in a big round of applause, while Eric and Joyce had shared their very first, sweet, almost shy, but very passionate kiss, as husband and wife. After that, they kept on looking at one another in each other's eyes as if they were the only ones there, in the crowded church. So much so, that, Jerry who had been the one officiating the ceremony, he was doing so for the very first time since his father's retirement, had to bring back the two love birds down to earth, in saying.

\- Now, Mr and Mme. Jones, are you ready for the second phase of the ceremony ?

Jerry had to repeat that quote two or three times, before the new married couple started to pay attention to what he was saying.

\- Oh, right, the second phase, right...

They both said in unison, before turning to where Dominic was.

\- Dominic, come, come here with us.

Eric said, while he and Joyce both put out their hands for the young child to take them and come joining them.

\- You see, Dominic, Eric and I had been thinking that, on the day of our wedding, we would like it if you accepted and thought it a good idea, if we became your legal guardians, that is, we, us, adopting you ?

At first, for an answer, Dominic had started to cry and laugh at the same time, unable to say nothing.

\- It is because I already thought of you, Eric and you, Joyce, as my new father and mother, for a while now, didn't you two already thought the same as well ?

Dominic's answer resulted in making both Joyce and Eric to laugh and cry at the same time, with the both of them taking Dominic in their arms as a big, loving, warm and very emotional embrace.

...

Joyce and Eric had chosen to have their reception at the Kindred Spirit, where they had first met each other on that snowy and very cold day of February, almost five years ago.

For their first dance as husband and wife, of course, they had ask Persis and Walter, them being the musical group, The Outsiders, to play and sing a song for them. While they were waiting for Persis to start singing and for Walter to start making music with his guitar, they had the surprise of their lives, when they saw that it was Walter, standing on his two feet, on the stage, in front of the microphone, his guitar in his hands, while Persis was positioned beside him, as his backup singer.

Before he started to sing, Walter said.

\- Una, make sure to immortalise this moment forever with your camera, because, this is going to be the one and only time, you, loving family of mine, to actually see me sing a song ! This is my wedding gift for you, Joyce and Eric !

This was how Eric and Joyce had their very first dance as husband and wife, with Walter's simple and unique voice singing a song for them, speaking about, love, memories, dreams, togetherness, passions, companionship, tenderness... He was singing about what true love really means and feels like.

When you find the one and only true love of your life.

...

 **A.N. : Because I am not ready to say goodbye to these characters just yet,**

 **Because I have these three couples, three favourite couples, if you are reading this story from the beginning, you know who those three couples are, then, if you don't know who they are, or, if you guess who they are, I invite you to click on the button for the next chapter, and the next one, and the next one...**

 **You will be reading, three little special epilogues that I wrote, because, sometimes, it is just so hard to say goodbye !**

 **Love,**

 **Kim.**


	31. One heart

**Chapter thirty-one : One heart**

\- Oh, God, no, God, no, no, not them, not them...

This was my mother's scream at seeing what was happening in front of her, in the images passing in the television.

Hearing my mother's scream, my father came out of the kitchen, straight into the dinning room, taking my mother into his arms.

\- What, what is wrong, does something hurt you ?

My mother only shook her head no.

\- No, it is not me that is hurting, look at those images, look, this is so terrible...

Fully taking what was happening in front of him, in the images passing in the television, my father let out the same cry as my mother.

\- Oh, God, no, no, not them, this shouldn't be happening to them...

As I watch my parents, crying, hurting, comforting each other, while they look at those horrible images passing on the television, I can't help going to sit with them on the sofa, trying to console them as best as I can, knowing that this was the only thing that I could be doing for them at the moment.

...

For all the years that the Kindred Spirit had been of service, the people that had been there right from the start, can testify that they had never seen the place so full, so crowded with so many people inside the restaurant. One could say that it was because of the very cold weather that Canada was having, but, others could say that it was because of the special event that was taking place inside of it at the moment.

\- Wow, thank you, thank you for having showed up, come in here today with so many of you. You have no idea what this means to me, to us, to them.

The person that was speaking in the microphone in the middle of the stage, was normally used to do it very often, but now, today, on this night, her voice was abnormally shaking and her eyes was already having tears on them.

\- If you don't already know the story of how Walter and I met, no not met, because we know each other from since we were children, well, if you don't already know the story of how Walter and I found each other once again, and fell in love with each other and where it took place, here is your chance to be hearing it again or for the very first time.

As usual, Walter was on Persis side, on a chair, with his guitar in his hands, ready to start playing, whenever she would be ready to start singing.

\- Too make a long story short, because I needed to take a break from my family and because Walter needed to take her break from his family, me at Montreal, him here at the Glen, each of us, separately, had found ourselves being on a plane to a place, a country, an island that we both didn't know anything about before we had landed on it. But, since we were both so lost with ourselves and with our lives, it didn't really matter, because this was where we had both needed to be, separately, at that exact moment. I remember that it was Walter who had found me first, while I was singing right in the middle of a parc, with him, coming to play the guitar at my side, and from that moment, him and I, we never left each other's sides. The little island that we just had landed on, was called, Haiti. With her ocean, mountains, hot weather, exotic food, captivating music, enchanting, amazing, intriguing people living there, we had found ourselves, simply and amazingly falling in love with everything we saw and experience there. After sometime, we had decided to come back home here in the Glen, leaving behind us this country that forever held our hearts captive. Three days ago, the island had been hit by a earthquake of a magnitude of 7.3, shaking for 35 seconds, making at least 300 000 people dead or lost or trapped under de debris...

Tonight, Persis was dressed all in white, with a Haitian flag tissue wrapped around her head, covering her hair off of her face. Walter had an Haitian flag tissue as well, but his was wrapped around one of his hands, covering parts of his fingers, because he had to be able to still play the guitar with them. He was also dressed all in white, just as all the people gathering there at the Kindred Spirit tonight. Almost everyone had a little Haitian flag in their hands, making them wave in the air. Those that didn't had one, had lighters, candle lights up, waving in the air.

\- Normally here at the Kindred Spirit, we are the ones giving back to and at the community, we give to people, food, beverages, a warm place to come in, a shelter, a refuge, and, I am sure that if you all came here tonight, so many of you, is because you already know what I am going to be asking of you tonight, for the population of Haiti, for they, in less than 35 seconds, some might have no more home, no more family, no more food, no more clothes, not knowing how to get help. I am going to ask of you, to be giving generously, to be giving what you can give, either it be one dollar or five hundred dollars, all the food that you can get your hands on, all the clothing's, medical supplies, shoes... Let us, all of us here at the Kindred Spirit, come as one heart, working and beating together, to come together, and unite all of our forces for the people of Haiti that really needs it right now.

Persis was distracted by someone calling her name on the side of the stage. She saw that it was Joyce calling her.

\- Excuse me for a moment.

She went to the side of the stage, where she heard Joyce say.

\- Persis, I have someone here with me that says that she really needs to speak with you and Walter, right now.

\- Who could that be Joyce, everyone here knows that we will be receiving and speaking to them, after the show.

\- She says that she is the one person that had make you take a one way ticket to Paradise.

When Joyce finished saying this, she cleared the passage for the person that was hiding behind her, to come face to face with Persis. Even though the young woman that was facing Persis was crying with so many tears coming down from her eyes, Persis recognise that one woman right away. This was why she only went straight to take the crying woman in her arms, after some time, gently directing her to the stage with her.

\- Walter, look who we have here !

When looking up from his guitar, and he saw who was with Persis, he had the same reaction as his wife, he stood up on his feet to go take the crying woman in his arms.

\- Wow, you found us ! After so long, you found us !

Walter was saying.

\- You must remember that I work at an airport, I was already in line to take the first flight that was going to bring me back home, to Haiti, when I saw the commercial with the two of you, announcing the concert that you were going to give tonight. I didn't think for one second, when I remembered who the two of you were, and I started to make my way to come here and find you two.

\- You remembered us ! We remember you too ! But, we don't even know your name, and if you had the chance to get in contact with your family in Haiti.

\- My name is, Marie Jean, and no, I tried and tried, but I couldn't not get in contact with any member of my family...

\- Say no more, Marie, you did the right thing in coming here to us. Everyone, this is the one person responsible for Walter and I getting together in the first place, and, she is the one person as well, responsible for having made us discover her very own island, Haiti. Marie, you can go sit down with Una and Shirley over there, who will be going on Sunday, with their on plane and along with Jem and faith, to Haiti, to be giving their help, as best as they can.

Marie started to make her way toward Una and Shirley who both welcomed her with very big and warm hugs.

\- Walter and I would have been taking part in this adventure as well, but, we are waiting for our very own adventure, any day now. I am nine months pregnant and as you know, it is not recommended for a woman in my condition to travel. Well, enough of me talking and talking, I am sure you all have been waiting for the moment when Walter and I will start playing music and sing our songs for you and the people of Haiti. I am ready when you are ready, Walter.

Walter started to play some notes on his guitar, making Persis know that she could start singing at any time. She only had the time to sing one word.

\- Haiti !

When she started to feel an horrible pain in her stomach, making her loose her voice and at the same time, making her water to break. This gave Walter the signal that Persis was in labor. He put his guitar on one side of the stage, took Persis in his arms, at the same time, saying in the microphone.

\- Ruby, you know what to do.

Still carrying Persis, he made his way up the stairs that was leading to the guest bedroom of the Kindred Spirit, with Gilbert, Jem and Faith following closely behind them, all the while Ruby, little Ruby, had taken her mother's place on the stage, and, behind the microphone.

\- Hum, hi, I am Ruby... Dominic Blythe Jones, I know you've been taking guitar lessons with my father, so please, don't leave me all alone here and come on the stage with me.

A tall young man of about 16 or 17 years, stood up from his place in the audience and started to make his way to the stage. Ruby waited for him to take his place on the chair that his father had occupied earlier and put the cord of the guitar around his neck, before she started to speak once again.

\- As I was saying, I am Ruby Blythe, I am the daughter of Walter and Persis, and, I am of the age of 10 years old. My mom and dad are going to give me a little brother or a little sister tonight ! Here besides me, is my biggest and oldest cousin, Dominic, who will be helping me finding us a group name for tonight.

\- Hum, what do you think of Domi and Ruby ?

Dominic was asking. Ruby only shook her head, no.

\- What about Girl and Boy ?

Ruby was asking.

\- Why not, Boy and Girl ?

Dominic replied back. But, with every name that they did come up with, neither of them was happy or agreed with it. After some unsuccessful attempts, Dominic Exclaimed.

\- Oh, I know, why don't we call ourselves ''The Adopted'' !

Dominic had one bright and happy smile on his face after he said this. At first, Ruby looked at him with so much shocked and surprised in her face, because she wasn't really expecting this. But, after the initial shock had pass, she started to speak again, with one big bright and happy smile on her face.

\- Well, if we are going to be called ''The Adopted'' we should invite grandma Anne to come on the stage with us, after all, she is the very first adopted child of our family, right, grandma ?!

But Anne only smiled back at her two grandchildren on the stage, making a big no with her head, while at the same time, Gilbert was affectionately putting one of his arm around her shoulders.

\- Are you ready to play some music and sing with me Dominic, for the people of Haiti.

\- Yes Ruby, for the people of Haiti

This was how, Ruby and Dominic started to sing and play the guitar, as if they already were a professional music group.

...

After a delivery of almost one hour, Persis and Walter were now happily holding their new born child, a sweet and healthy baby girl.

\- Did Ruby really called herself ''The Adopted'' Walter ?

\- Oh, yes, Persis, I think she did. I find it suits them perfectly, Dominic and her, don't you think ?

\- After all, no one had a say with us calling ourselves ''The Outsiders'' ! What about this sweet new little girl of ours here, what name do you think we should give her ?

Before Walter could give Persis an answer, they heard how small steps were making their way up the stairs, coming in their direction. It was Ruby that was coming to see the new baby.

\- Uncle Jem and grandpa Gilbert said that it was a baby girl. Mom, dad, you gave me a little sister !

Ruby was exclaiming, while making her way to have a look at the new baby.

\- What do you think we should call her, Ruby-girl ?

Walter ask his oldest daughter, while taking her in his arms and making her sit in the middle of all of them. Ruby thought for a moment, looking in the face of her newest baby sister.

\- I think I have the most perfect name for her, Ayiti !

Ruby was looking at both her parents, waiting for their reaction or their approval, she saw how the both of them, before they looked back at her, they gave each other one of those looks that she only saw all of the adults around her make with their eyes, whenever they were happy. After a moment, they turned their attention at Ruby, and, they both exclaimed in unison, looking at their new baby girl.

\- Welcome into this world, Ayiti !

And later, in maybe two or three years, Persis and Walter will be blessed again with another miracle, a little boy this time, called Toma !

...

 **A.N. : Since the earthquake in Haiti happened in January 2010, I could say that my story took place in the early eighties or the early or late nineties. As anyone ever wrote a vintage Anne of Green Gables story before ?!**

 **This year, on January 12, it will be the eight anniversary of the earthquake.**

 **Persis and Walter found each other, fell in love with each other, in Haiti,** **it was only natural for me to be writing about the earthquake, with them having spent some time in Haiti.**

 **Did you know that Haiti in creole, is also named : Ayiti Toma ?!**

 **Love,**

 **Kim.**


	32. One love

**Chapter thirty-two : One love**

\- Girls, girls, girls, could you go get your father very quick and come back with him to Rainbow Valley for me, please ?

The young mother was asking her daughters. Before they made their way in the direction of the house, she stopped them, when she said.

\- Girls, wait, could you give me your hair elastics, please ?

The girls normally used to not ask their mother any question on all the things that she sometimes made them do, quickly and laughingly undid their hair and gave their mother what she was asking of them.

\- Thank you, now go inside and bring back your father to Rainbow Valley !

The mother had been waiting in Rainbow Valley for about ten minutes, before she could hear the voice of her husband saying to their daughters.

\- Girls, I thought I said that we would be going to Rainbow Valley, tomorrow...

When the girls and her husband arrived at her level of where she was positioned in Rainbow Valley, he stopped talking immediately.

\- Don't put the blame on the girls of you coming to Rainbow Valley today, Shirley, you should put it on me, instead.

Una was saying with a brief and hesitant smile on her face.

She had taken place under the White Lady. The girls, the twins, had let go of their fathers hands that they had been holding, for him to follow them to Rainbow Valley, and they went to positioned themselves on the side, not very far from their mother and father.

Shirley had continued to walk towards Una, but stopped himself, letting a small distance between him and her.

\- The reason I asked them to bring you to Rainbow Valley today, is because I want to tell you something very important, Shirley, and, I want you to listen to what I will be saying, very carefully and attentively.

Sensing the gravity of the situation, Shirley motioned with his head for Una to continue.

\- When was the last time you said I love you to me, Shirley ? You don't remember right ? And do you know when was the last time I said I love you to you ? You can't remember that, because I don't think I've ever said it to you, Shirley, not once... And you, you might not say I love you with words, and aloud, but you do it, and show it to me, every other way possible.

\- It is in the way you are patient and kind.

\- It is in the way you and I raise the girls together.

\- It is in the way you know when to give me space or when I need you to take me in your arms.

\- It is in the way I always discover the pictures that you took with my camera, whenever I am not using it, or whenever I am not looking at the camera and that I know all about them when I go develop them in the dark room.

\- It is in the way you've always been there by my side, when Walter had been gone for so long.

\- It is in the way that you never ask any questions.

\- It is in the way you always smile at me in the morning, when we wake up.

\- It is in the way you had accepted to play the part of a model for me, when I had decided to make these nude paintings.

\- It is the way that you always makes me feel safe when I go on a plane ride with you.

\- It is the way that you always make love to me, so gently, so slowly, as if you wanted for the pleasure, no, our pleasure, to last forever.

\- It is in the way that I now know that I want to have a third child with you.

\- It is in the way that I always thought that the moment I had fell in love, yes, you heard that right, that I thought that I had fell in love with you, the night that you took me on my very first plane ride.

\- But, no, I was wrong, because the very true time that I fell in love with you, unconsciously and unknowingly, was on the night of Ken and Rilla's wedding, when I had too many drinks, when you ran after me, here in Rainbow Valley, when you held my hair when I was throwing up, when you stayed with me for the remaining of the night, right there, under the White Lady, speaking or being silent, when we both fell asleep, with you holding me in your arms.

\- It is in the way you and I decided together to keep the baby, when I had told you that I was pregnant.

\- It is in the way that you had stopped asking me if I wanted to get married with you.

\- It is in the way that I want the both of us to start saying I love you, too each other, all the time, every way possible, with words, with gestures, with signs, with the way we kiss each other.

\- It is in the way that I now want to do something that I never thought I would be doing.

Shirley who had stayed silent while he listened to what Una had to say, reveal, confess to him, now saw how she got down on both of her knees, holding out one of her hands in front of her, and he heard her say to him, or rather ask him.

\- Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband, Shirley Blythe ?

He saw how when she opened her hand, he found the two hair elastics that had been on their daughters hair this morning.

He saw as well, how now, Una had a big, proud, perfect, loving smile on her lips, and how her eyes were shinning with all the love that she was now letting be shown and known to him.

\- Say yes, dad, say yes ! Dad, say yes, say yes !

Both Una and Shirley turned their heads in the direction of where their daughters had been standing and watching at the scene taking place in front of them. They both saw how their girls were clapping in their hands and funnily dancing together, while saying this to Shirley. Which made both Una and Shirley to start laughing at the same time.

Turning back to Una, who was still positioned, down on her knees with her hand carrying the two hair elastics, out to him.

He took the small objects off of her hand, gently made her come back up on her feet while holding her hands, took her left hand in his right hand, and then, he said.

\- Yes, it will be my honour of becoming your husband, Una Meredith. But I want to be the one to put this lovely, unique ring on your ring finger, because I've dreamed of doing this for so long, Una...

Reverently, Shirley took one of the hair elastic between his two fingers, and, while he was sliding it on Una's finger, he kept his eyes straight on her own eyes, as if he wanted to capture this moment forever in his mind.

Una did the same thing, while she was sliding the other hair elastic on Shirley's ring finger.

Putting his forehead on her own forehead, Shirley whispered, only for Una to hear.

\- Can you say it again, Una ? I want to hear you say it again.

Una knew very well what Shirley wants to hear her say, this is why, she took her time before saying it, in kissing him, so romantically, so lovingly, so playfully, so like she had never kissed him before.

When the kiss was over, Una surely, lovingly, tenderly, powerfully, said, declared, let out, exclaimed, this three words that she now knew wouldn't ever stop herself from saying, to Shirley.

\- I love you !

...

 **A.N. : Una and Shirley have been the most complex and original couples for me to be writing about. Because, they are so not like any of the other couples in their family, they are so different and unique, this is why I loved writing so much about them !**

 **Love,**

 **Kim.**


	33. One family

**Chapter thirty-three : One family**

The man had been carrying the woman up the stairs of their house of dreams, when he arrived in front of the door of their bedroom, before opening it, he stood there, with the woman in his arms, kissing her oh so very passionately, with the woman giving him back oh so very passionate kisses as well. She had already started to undo his tie and unbuttoned the top of his chemise. His vest was already down on the floor, along with their shoes. They simply couldn't stop kissing each other, to open the door. As if they had wanted to make love to each other, right then and there, on the floor, in front of their closed bedroom door. But, no, it wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. This is why the woman made an effort with herself, she got one of her hand away from the man's hair, long enough for her to find the doorknob, turn it and finally open the door.

Before entering for good inside of it, the man once again took the woman in his arms, carrying her toward the bed and softly lying her there, almost covering her whole body with his whole body, still kissing her oh so very passionately. She had made the exploit of finally unbuttoning his shirt entirely, while he was having a much harder time with the buttons of her dress. Not being able to control himself any longer, he made the fabric pass over her head and now, she only had on herself, her underwear. With him still having his pants on. Realising that they were not kissing each other anymore, they both started to kiss each other again, oh so very passionately. Starting to lay her back on the bed, the woman was waiting for the man to continue where they had left off, but was surprised when he turned his head toward the window, and she saw how his eyes got so big with surprise.

\- Could you wait for me, just one moment, please, I will be back soon.

The man said while giving the woman another very oh so passionate kiss, before getting out of the bed then to the direction of the balcony.

Five minutes passed, ten minutes passed, fifteen minutes passed, almost twenty-five minutes passed, and the woman still didn't see the man come back inside of the bedroom. Taking his chemise on the floor, she put it on herself, and made her way in the direction of the balcony. She saw how the man was seated on the balancing chair, facing the sky, with his eyes closed. When she got closer to him, she saw how there were tears coming down from his eyes and on his face. Taking place directly on his legs, without saying anything, she started to silently take away the tears off of his cheeks with her sweet and small kisses. When she saw that he had opened his eyes and was now looking at her with sadness but at the same time with so much love in his eyes for her, she questions him.

\- A moment ago, you were fine, and now you are crying and being sad, would you like to explain to me what made you have this sudden change of humour ?

Before answering her, realising what she had put on herself, the man exclaimed.

\- We've been married for only a day, and you already borrow some of my clothes, wife of mine.

Resting her head on his neck, she replied back, sensing how he was putting his arms around her waist.

\- Yes, I do already borrow your clothes and I already feel the bed being empty when you are not in it with me... You shouldn't change the subject Eric, I ask you a question first.

Knowing that he was going to answer her, even if his answer took time in coming out, Joyce patiently and comfortably waited for her husband answer, while being rocked by him, in his arms, on the rocking chair.

\- It is the moon. Do you see how full she is tonight ? Well, when I was little, I had this maid, so very gentle and kind with me, that I had asked her if she could become my mother. And she had this most amazing answer to me, she said that no, she couldn't become my mother, because I already had one, even if she wasn't there with me anymore, in person and physically, I could still be talking to her and seeing her, whenever the moon would be on her full form. And I listen to her, ever sense then, whenever I saw a full moon, I stopped everything that I was doing, to be looking at her, speaking to her, sleeping under her watchful eyes...

When Eric had started to speak, Joyce had gotten back on a sitting position to be looking directly into Eric eyes. But, after hearing part of the story he had just revealed to her, she turned her head in the direction of the moon, and said with a wave of her hand.

\- Oh, hi Erica, it is so nice to finally meet you. You must already know that my name is Joyce, that I became your son's wife today, that I love him so very much, in fact, he his the love of my life.

Because she was so funny and so cute and so sweet and so adorable, Eric turned her head back to face his own face, for him to be able to kiss her oh so very passionately, once more.

This was how, both Eric and Joyce, stayed there, together, into each other's arms, silently rocking each other on the balancing chair, sometimes softly speaking, sometimes staying silent, sometimes looking at the full moon.

The morning was silently and slowly rising, when they both realised that they had spent their wedding night, right there on the balcony, under the watchful eyes of the moon. This was how, while the sun was taking his place between the clouds on the sky, Eric and Joyce both made their way back to their very waiting bed, to continue exactly where they had left off the night before, starting to give each other, oh, so very passionate kisses, once more.

...

\- Dr. Jones, it is time !

It was the receptionist at the Blythe's clinic that had just said this to Eric. It had only been the second time that he was using the office that Gilbert had offered him the night before his wedding to Joyce.

Getting up on his feet, Eric started to make his way out of the office, while at the same time, asking the young woman.

\- Really, it is time already ? Who brought her in ? Who is with her ?

The receptionist was following his rapid steps.

\- It was your brother in law, the famous guitar player, sir, that brought her in. And I believed that all three of the Blythe doctors are with her at the moment.

Arriving near the room that Joyce had been placed on, Eric saw how the receptionist forgot to mention that practically, all of the Blythe family members were already there, as well. Before entering the room, he was surprised to see Gilbert seating side by side with Anne, on the floor, facing Joyce's room.

\- I wouldn't go inside if I was you, Eric.

It was Gilbert that had said this.

\- Why, I thought that you would have been inside with her, sir, Gilbert.

Before saying anything, Gilbert made a motion for Eric to come take place between him and Anne on the floor.

\- I was too nervous, Jem took me out of the room by force. Luckily, Jack arrived soon after.

\- It is a wonder that we didn't have an accident, Jack was driving so fast, if fact, he had been on the run, right after he had received the call from Joyce.

It was Paul that was saying this. Eric was only now realising that he too was there.

\- Joyce didn't call you, Eric, because she knew that you would already be at the clinic.

It was Anne that was saying this, because she had sense what would Eric's next question be.

Dominic was coming in their direction, with his arms full with little gifts for his mother.

\- Hey, dad, I knew you wouldn't have time to buy mom anything, this is why I bought her chocolates, flowers, little bears...

Hearing the small cry of a baby coming from inside the room where Joyce was, Eric quickly got up on his feet, open the door that was facing him, and got inside, then got straight to Joyce's side.

\- I would have come in sooner darling, but your father said that I shouldn't be coming in right away. How are you, are you alright ?

Eric was speaking quickly and nervously.

\- Yes, Eric, honey, I am fine, I will be better, when I will be holding my babies in my arms.

Hearing and realising what Joyce just said, Eric eyes got big with surprise.

\- Babies, Joyce, you said babies, in plural...

Eric must admit that he hadn't paid attention to anything else but Joyce, when he had gotten in the room. He now saw how Faith was still pushing Joyce's stomach by way of making the placenta to come out.

He saw how a nurse was cleaning the sweat off Joyce's forehead and arms.

he saw how both Jack and Jem had their backs at him, because they were occupied in doing something that he wasn't sure of what yet.

Then, he saw how Jem was the first one to turn himself face to face with them, carrying a small bundle on his arms.

\- Yes Eric, you did heard Joyce right, she did say babies in plural. Would you like to meet your daughter.

Jem was carefully putting the baby inside of Eric's arms.

\- A girl. Joyce, we have a girl !

Eric exclaimed after having looked in his daughter's eyes.

\- Don't forget the other baby, now, Eric. Would you like to meet your son, Joyce.

It was Jack now that was speaking, carefully putting the baby inside of Joyce's arms.

\- A boy, we have a boy, Joyce !

Anne, Gilbert and Dominic had all been watching the scene in front of them from the entrance door, they didn't dare take a step further inside, to disturb that moment.

\- It's twins, do you hear that everyone, I have a new brother and a new sister, a twin brother and a twin sister !

It was Dominic that was shouting like that, while going to everyone of the family that had been waiting in the corridor of the clinic.

Anne and Gilbert both made their way toward the bed.

\- Twins, Joyce, why didn't you never say anything to me, and how could you keep something like this from me ?

Gilbert was trying to be severe, but he couldn't very well hide the soft and emotional smile forming on his lips.

\- And how does this new boy and girl will be named, Joyce, Eric ?

Eric who had positioned himself more comfortably on the bed, besides Joyce, with the two of them still carrying a child, each. Eric was the first one to speak.

\- Oh, we had always decided that if we ever had a girl, she would be named, Erica-Anne !

It was now the turn of Joyce to speak.

\- And, if we ever had a boy, we would name him, Jack-Gilbert !

This was how the newest addition of the Blythe-Ford-Meredith-Jones family had come into this world !

...

 **A.N. : Did you really think that I would end my story only after Joyce and Eric had gotten married ?**

 **I had the idea for this chapter, just after we all convinced Catiegirl to be writing more chapters after her own wedding with Anne and Gilbert !**

 **Love,**

 **Kim.**


End file.
